FNAF: Waterview High
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: In this high-school AU, a new student, otherwise known as Frederick Fazbear begins to attend Waterview High, this begins a chain of events, both inside his social circle and outside of the school itself. Couples are formed, tragedies occur, people die, couples break up, and in the end, it's all somehow his fault. (Contains Gay/Straight pairings.)
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Waterview

**Welcome to Waterview, my brand new (hopefully) multi-chapter story. I hope everyone enjoys this! ^o^ This was the mostly voted thing in the poll (3 votes. xD) while 2 of you wanted more one-shots! So I'll try to keep a good updating schedule, but anything can happen.**

 **Clyde – Toy Bonnie**

 **Red – Toy Freddy**

 **Spring – Springtrap**

 **Goldie – Golden Freddy**

 **Henry – Five year old version of Bonnie**

"Bonnie, did you have anything to say? Or are you ignoring me for a reason?" A lavender coloured bunny was awoken from his slumber, to see multiple pairs of eyes staring at him. He looked up and saw the teacher – a large anthro tiger - standing front of him, with a frustrated look on his face.

"Sleeping in class," The teacher rested his paws on Bonnie's desk, "something on your mind?" The teacher flashed the student a grin. Bonnie avoided eye-contact with the teacher, ultimately causing the teacher to slam his paw on the desk.

"Detention." The teacher grumbled. He trudged to the front of the class room, approaching a large white-board. He ran his paw across the large white-board, erasing all of the work that was there for the students to take notes on.

Bonnie sighed and rubbed his eyes, he shifted in his chair and stared up at the white-board, as the teacher began to spill crap out of his mouth. He rested his head into his paws and bit his lip. He looked through the cracks between his fingers to see the teacher begin to approach.

But a smile appeared on Bonnie's face once the bell went. The teacher growled and walked back towards the board, "We'll continue this tomorrow." He said, as the rest of the students – both anthro and human – filed out of the classroom.

Bonnie stood up and picked up his bag. He threw it over his shoulder and walked towards the door, "Where do you think you're goin'?"

A loud voice caught the bunny's attention, his ears lowered the he turned around, facing the clearly angry tiger. The teacher approached Bonnie and stood in front of him, as if he was trying to intimidate the student.

"Outside, sir." Bonnie rubbed his shoulder.

The teacher shook his head and reached alongside Bonnie. He shut the door and folded his arms, "Not until we have a little chat." He pointed over to where Bonnie had been sitting before.

"Now sit down." Bonnie bit his lip and followed the teacher's orders. He trudged over to his desk and sat on a chair.

"Look, Mike-..."

"Call me Mr Schmidt, kid." The tiger growled, "Don't you know it's impolite and out of line to address a teacher by their first name?"

Bonnie nodded, "Y-Yes sir, sorry...sir."

"That's a good bunny." The tiger nodded, "Now. We both don't want to be here."

"Where, sir?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"In this room. I have a class to teach next period, so this is a free period for me, I don't want to waste it talking to you," The teacher rested against the white-board, his emerald-coloured eyes staring deep into Bonnie's lavender ones, "And I'm not sure you want to be here either, am I correct?"

"Yea..." Bonnie nodded.

"Let's just get this over with, kid," The tiger approached Bonnie, he rested his paws on the bunny's desk and stared at the kid, "What's on your mind?"

Bonnie didn't respond, he bit his lip and looked away from Mike, "I may be an asshole, but I DO care for my students, even the ones that come late to class almost every time..." His eyes narrowed.

Bonnie frowned, "Sorry sir..."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, I need an explanation. This can't go on," Mike sighed, "You've been late for the last eight classes."

Bonnie's ears dropped. He rubbed his forehead and didn't speak a single word.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked, "You can tell me..."

The bunny remained silent, "Stress at school?"

"Social troubles?" The tiger raised an eyebrow.

"Problems at home…?" Mike felt a pang of guilt when he saw Bonnie nod at that.

Bonnie shook his head, "Mom and dad...they never stop fighting. They keep me up at night with their constant SCREAMING. And I can't sleep...I'm worried that if I sleep, one of them will hurt the other, I have a little brother to protect..."

"Henry's only five." Bonnie looked up at the tiger, he saw the guilt-stricken expression on Mike's face.

"I shouldn't have pried," The tiger sighed, "I'm real sorry. Okay?"

"I just wanted to have a stress-free week. And sometimes I'm late to classes, but can you get off my back?" Bonnie asked, "I don't go off and leave school. I just hide somewhere and chill before coming to class."

"I'm afraid to come to your classes. You shout! I get enough of abuse at home and I don't need this from you too." Bonnie glared at Mike. Mike frowned and he looked down at the floor.

"I'm real sorry..." Mike shook his head.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it." Bonnie picked up his bag again and threw it over his shoulder, "Goodbye Mike." He walked towards the door.

Mike watched Bonnie open the door and leave, leaving the classroom in darkness. Mike rubbed his shoulder and glanced at his desk. He approached his desk and threw himself on his office chair.

The tiger glanced at the phone lying at the end of the desk, he reached for it and dialed a number.

"Principal Cawthon?" The tiger spoke into the phone.

"Ah! Mike! How can I help?" A cheerful voice exclaimed.

"Can I schedule a meeting?" Mike asked.

The principal's cheerful attitude diminished and his tone turned into a more serious one, "With who?"

Mike bit his lip, "I'll tell you in person."

Bonnie closed the door behind him as he left, he felt guilty for what he said, but now that the teacher knew, maybe something could be done about it? He stumbled into the corridor and reached into his pockets.

He glanced back at the door, and shook his head, _I never was good at English anyway…_

He pulled his earphones out of his pocket and inserted them into his ears, he switched on his phone and scrolled through a large playlist of songs until he found a specific song. He grinned and attached the earphones to the phone.

A few moments later and all of the voices that echoed through the hallway slowly drowned out as Bonnie's personal songs began to play. He put his paws back in his pocket and slowly walked down the corridor.

He glanced to his left to see a large chicken with an even larger smile on her face, speaking to a smaller chicken wearing exercise gear, "You sure you can't come over for ONE pizza?" The big chicken asked.

"Nope, got running to do." The thinner chicken replied.

 _I swear, if Chica eats one more pizza, she'll explode._ Bonnie smiled to himself and kept on walking. He looked to his right, to see a set of lockers, with two anthro bears towering over a sky-blue coloured bunny.

The bunny was cowering in fear, "Please, I don't have your money! Give me more time!"

One of the large bears kicked the bunny in the nuts, knocking him to the ground, "Too late."

Bonnie frowned, _Clyde_ _should avoid drugs, he wouldn't be in this position._ He walked through the open doors at the end of the hallway. He pulled his paws out of his pocket and approached a door near the exit.

He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

He came out a few minutes later with a large purple guitar strapped to his back. He walked away from the door and out of the exit. He inhaled the fresh air once he stepped outside of the doors and walked down a small set of concrete stairs.

He looked around and folded his arms. In front of the school was a pretty large park, with a fountain in the centre. Bonnie smiled to himself and took in his surroundings. He'd been going to this school for a year and he still hadn't gotten over the beautiful surroundings.

He was happy he'd moved out of Chicago. To him, the entire city was a dump. I guess that's part of the reason why he left.

He walked towards the fountain and checked his watch. _I got a few hours._ He walked past the fountain and towards the boys dormitories. He glanced over towards the road and saw a small group of foxes talking with each other.

One of the foxes was wearing a pirate's hat. Bonnie shook his head with a grin. _I wish I had the balls to cosplay as something as childish as a pirate._

Bonnie's thoughts were interuptted when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Uh, excuse me?"

Bonnie turned around, "Excuse me but I'm..." A large bear wearing a black bow-tie was staring at him, Bonnie stared back at the bear wide-eyed, "busy…?"

"Uh, excuse me," The bear cleared his throat, "I'm new and I have no idea where to go...can I have some help?"

Bonnie felt his face heat up, was he blushing?

"Am I bothering you…?" The bear asked, "Cause if I am, I'll just go..."

"N-No…!" Bonnie exclaimed, "You aren't bothering me!"

"Well uh, I'm Frederick.." The bear extended a paw. Bonnie didn't waste a second, he quickly shook the bear's paw, "But please call me Freddy.."

"I'm Bonnie..." The bunny responded. Freddy nodded and flashed the bunny a smile.

"Could I possibly ask for some directions to the boys dormitories?" The bear asked, glancing down at two suitcases that he was carrying.

Bonnie nodded excitedly, "Sure!"

"Lead the way." Freddy said. Bonnie nodded and began walking along the path, with Freddy walking beside him.

"You play the guitar?" Freddy asked, eyeing the large purple guitar strapped to the bunny's back. Bonnie nodded and smiled at the bear.

"Unfortunately there's no music classes here," Bonnie sighed, "So I only really get to practise in my dorm."

"Speaking of; do we have our own dorm rooms? Or do we have room-mates?" Freddy questioned, adjusting his bow-tie.

"Some rooms – including mine – are luckily, just one person," Bonnie began, "But half of the rooms do have more than one person living inside."

Bonnie laughed a little, "There's only four rooms in the girls' dormitories."

Freddy shuddered, "I wouldn't be able to live with more than one person in my room."

"So, you're a loner yourself then?" Bonnie asked, glancing up at the sky above them. The sun was setting and night-time was around the corner.

Freddy nodded, "Being related to some of the most important people in Chicago never really made me popular in schools."

"Chicago?" Bonnie stopped in his tracks and glanced at Freddy, "I was born in Chicago."

"I guess we both came here for a new start." Freddy rested his paws in his pockets.

"You can say that..." Bonnie's ears lowered a little. Freddy frowned and shook his head.

"Were you born in Chicago?" Bonnie asked. Freddy sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes." Freddy frowned.

"Might I ask what your last name is?" Bonnie smirked.

"It's Fazbear..." Freddy sighed.

"Oh, I understand why you wanted to leave. I hear your family was driven out of Chicago." Bonnie bit his lip.

"We weren't...driven out. We left. But Chicago won't last long without my family there, we owned half of the city." Freddy shrugged.

"Holy shit, seriously?" Bonnie's eyes widened.

"That's what my dad believes, but it isn't true." Freddy shook his head.

"Isn't there such thing as a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't remind me." Freddy growled.

Bonnie shook his head, "Sorry..." He looked up and pointed ahead, "We're almost there."

Freddy nodded and followed Bonnie as they left the park. They walked down a small pathway and Bonnie led them to a large building, almost bigger than the school itself.

Freddy looked up at the large building, "They really outdid themselves with the dormitories, didn't they?"

Bonnie scoffed, "Wait until you see the girls' dormitories."

Freddy grinned, "I'll pass." Freddy diverted his attention to the front of the dormitory, where multiple students were in their own groups and chatting.

A pair of humans were throwing a football back and forth to each other, while a pair of anthros – one of them being a golden bunny, and the other being a golden bear – were sitting alone in a nearby corner.

"This is a pretty divided school..." Freddy commented.

Bonnie frowned, "Humans and anthros tend to keep away from each other," Bonnie sighed, "I don't think anyone has an exact idea why though..."

Freddy glanced at the dormitory, "Thanks for the directions, it was nice to meet you." He looked at Bonnie and extended his paw. Bonnie grinned and shook the bear's paw.

"No problem." The bunny nodded. Freddy smiled at Bonnie and walked into the dorm. Bonnie watched him walk away and smiled to himself.

"Look's like you've got a crush." Bonnie saw the golden bunny and the golden bear approach him.

"Shut up." Bonnie scoffed.

The two golden anthros shared a grin, the golden bunny glaced at Bonnie, "Crushes aside, who was that guy?"

"His names Freddy," Bonnie responded, "He's new here, Spring." He folded his arms.

"I can tell, if he wasn't new I wouldn't have asked you." Spring shook his head.

"Goldie, have you and Spring studied for the English exam yet?" He glanced at the bear.

"We're still working on it, don't bet on us helping you on this one," Goldie smirked, "We aren't giving you the answers."

"Goddamn it." Bonnie muttered, "I have to study?"

"Aww...you have to study?" Spring mocked, then turned to Goldie, "I mean, what is this, a school?"

"Very fucking funny," Bonnie growled, "My future relies on this school."

"Well you better get to work then." Goldie grinned and walked away. Spring avoided Bonnie's glare and followed him.

 _Those two are assholes._ Bonnie shook his head and entered the boys' dormitory. He walked up two sets of stairs until he reached the third floor. He folded his arms and trudged to the end of the hallway.

The boys' dormitory was exactly the same for each floor, there was a small corridor, then two longer corridors either side of it, so the corridors were shaped like a T.

He glanced at the left hallway, only to see his newly-made friend being pushed against a wall. His suitcases were knocked to the ground. Two anthro bears – that towered over both Freddy AND Bonnie – were trying to intimidate the smaller bear.

One of the bears tore off Freddy's bow-tie and grinned at him, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Frederick Fazbear?"

"H-Hey Red..." Freddy cowered.

"I can't believe this fat asshole is your brother." The second bear commented.

"Neither can I." Red growled, "He thinks he's so cool that he's rich." He pinned Freddy against the wall.

"Dad might like you more, but I'm the better son." Red growled. Freddy nodded.

"Y-Yes Red…! Can you let me go…?" Freddy asked, as he felt Red tightening his grip on his shoulders.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Bonnie shouted, walking over.

Red and the other bear glanced over at the bunny as he came over, "This ain't any of your business, Bonnible."

"Don't call me that." The rabbit growled, "Leave him alone."

"He's MY brother." Red exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter, brothers shouldn't treat each other like crap." Bonnie scolded.

"It's human nature." The second bear shrugged.

"WE AREN'T HUMANS!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Oh this is pointless..." Red shook his head and let his brother go. He laughed and pushed Bonnie onto the ground as he walked past. The second bear followed him.

As Red continued walking, he turned back to Freddy, "Welcome to Waterview, brother..."

 **I hope you enjoyed. Cause I sure as hell did. I loved writing this! Thanks for reading~!**

 **\- RSM**


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunited

**Chapter 2 is here, smaller than the previous chapter, but hopefully good none-the-less.**

As the two bears walked away, laughing, Bonnie stood back up. He growled as they walked out of view, then glanced at Freddy. He picked up his gear and walked over to Freddy. He extended a paw and helped the bear onto his feet.

"You alright?" Bonnie asked. Freddy picked up his bow-tie and suitcases.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." The bear nodded. Bonnie frowned and glanced behind him.

"What was that about…?" The bunny asked, folding his arms. Freddy frowned and his ears lowered.

"Red and I don't get along," Freddy sighed, "We're brothers but, he hates me to death."

"I saw him talking to Clyde earlier." Bonnie nodded.

"Clyde?" Freddy's eyes widened a little, "Clyde's here?"

Bonnie nodded cautiously, "You know him?"

"We went to the elementary together," Freddy replied, "He's a cute one."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, but decided not to pry, "Well, better go to your room before they come back then."

Freddy glanced at a door across the corridor and frowned, "I share a room with him."

Bonnie sighed, "That has to suck."

"Well...it's Friday," Freddy shrugged, "Maybe I'll be able to make peace with him over the weekend."

"You can only hope." Bonnie nodded. Freddy smiled at Bonnie and hugged him. Bonnie's cheeks flushed and heated up when he felt the bear's warm touch.

"Thanks for standing up for me..." The bear pulled away, he grinned at Bonnie and approached his room door. He opened the door and stepped inside. Bonnie and Freddy waved at each other, then Freddy closed the door.

Bonnie smiled to himself and walked to the end of the hallway. He approached his room and glanced at a small white board beside the door, there was a small message written on it, it read;

 _We're coming for you._

Bonnie shuddered and quickly erased the message off the board, "What the hell…?" He shook his head and grabbed a small marker, he drew a picture of a guitar and walked into his room.

The bunny placed his bag and his guitar on his bed and folded his arms. His room was remarkably clean, there were dozens of posters – all music-centric – completely littering the surrounding walls. There was one window opposite the door, and under the window was a small wooden desk with a laptop atop of it. Beside the laptop was a few boxes of stationary supplies and some music sheets.

Bonnie grabbed a chair and dragged himself to his desk. He stood back up and snatched his backpack from the bed. He walked back over to his desk and threw himself on the chair.

"Should I study?" Bonnie asked himself, glancing at his bag. He shook his head and pulled his laptop close to him.

"Maybe if I study, my teacher'll get off my back..." Bonnie spoke to himself, "I shouldn't have lied to my teacher...I'll probably regret that.."

"What'd you lie about?" A new voice asked. Bonnie turned around suddenly and saw none-other than Clyde standing at the door. He entered the room and closed the door shut behind him.

"Clyde? What're you doing in here? This is _my_ dorm room..." Bonnie said, as Clyde approached. Clyde pushed Bonnie's guitar off the bed and jumped on it, he stared at the ceiling and sighed.

"I asked you a question," Clyde began, "What'd you lie about?"

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Bonnie asked.

"Because we're friends, Bonnie." Clyde sat up and glanced at the taller bunny.

"Were. We _were_ friends," Bonnie responded, "Now get the hell out of my room."

Clyde grinned and pulled out his phone, he turned up the volume and scrolled through a playlist, "Audio recording four..." Clyde muttered. Bonnie raised an eyebrow and watched Clyde scroll through his phone.

"Ah, there it is," Clyde announced, "Remember this?"

The phone began playing a bad quality version of what Bonnie had said earlier, " _Mom and dad, they never stop fighting. They keep me up at night with their constant SCREAMING! And I can't sleep..."_

Clyde stopped the recording, "From what I know, you live here." Clyde grinned.

"I'm sure Mike would _love_ to hear this," Clyde stood up, "Detention for...one? Two months, maybe? Lying isn't polite, Bonnible."

"That wasn't a complete lie," Bonnie frowned, "You _know_ that my parents fight all the time. I go there every weekend to help out, you know that, your family lives next door." Bonnie stood up and approached Clyde, he looked down at the shorter bunny and growled.

He snatched Clyde's phone and glared at him, "I don't know what your game is with me," Bonnie bit his lip, "But you better get the hell out of my room before I break your arm again."

Clyde frowned and his ears dropped, he nodded and trudged out of the room in shame. He held the door open with his paw, he glanced over at Bonnie.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He said.

"You're nothing but trouble." Bonnie pried Clyde's fingers off the door and slammed it shut.

Clyde stared at the door, why couldn't he and Bonnie be friends again? Clyde groaned and looked away from the door. He saw a door open at the end of the hallway. Chica and the other chicken from earlier had left one of the rooms.

"Chi...wait...wait for me…!" Chica panted.

"We haven't even gone outside yet," Chi sighed, she shook her head, "You need to lay off the pizza."

"You...can't, tell me what to...to..do..." Chica continued to pant. Chi grabbed her hand and dragged down the corridor.

"We have four flights of stairs to climb! Let's go, go, go!" Chi ran upstairs, with Chica following her slowly behind.

 _This is the boys dorm, I wonder why those two are here…_

Clyde glanced over at the door the two girls had come out of and saw a fox walk out. He was wearing a pirate's hat and was holding a skateboard in his paw, his other hand had a plastic hook attached to it.

 _Ugh, it's the cosplay freak._ Clyde shuddered.

"Starin' at me for a reason'?" The fox asked, looking over at Clyde with an irritated expression planted on his face.

"I was just wondering why you were dressed like a pirate." Clyde responded.

"Well, if ye must know," The fox walked over, "I am fond, of pirates."

"I can tell..." Clyde folded his arms, "Never grow up?"

"Pretty much." The fox shrugged.

 _Hmph, I like this guy…_

Clyde had never spoken with the fox before, there were only two foxes in the school, both of them had extremely different personalities. Clyde had never spoken to ANY fox before in-fact, so he was beginning to get a little worried.

"What's your name?" The bunny asked, smiling at the fox.

"Argh, it be Foxy my boy," The fox extended his hook, "Foxy the pirate fox."

Clyde smirked and shook the fox's hook, "Quite an interesting name..." Clyde commented.

"Foxy~? Where'd you go, captain!?" Chica shouted from the stairs.

"Imma comin'!" He shouted, he glanced at Clyde and ruffled his hair, "I'll talk to ya later, Clyde."

Clyde watched Foxy run off and he felt warm inside, "How'd he know my name…?" He asked himself. He folded his arms and proceeded to walk down the hallway, he glanced at the stairs and listened for the echoes of Chica complaining, mixed with the footsteps.

Freddy walked out of his room and sighed, "I can't believe I have to share my room with that jerk..." He glanced at the board beside his room and picked up the marker that lied atop of it.

He bit his lip and thought for a second, "Ah." He began drawing a picture on the board. Clyde glanced around the corner and watched Freddy until he finished drawing. Clyde walked around the corner and tapped Freddy on the shoulder.

Freddy turned and looked over at Clyde, "Oh, hey Clyde."

"Hi Freddy." Clyde greeted, with a smile.

"It's been a little while." Freddy folded his arms.

"Three years?" Clyde responded. Freddy nodded.

"Look, about the whole...thing that happened..." Freddy frowned. Clyde smiled at him and pet the bear on your shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault." Clyde said.

The bear frowned and shook his head, "No...no, it is Clyde. If I had just kept my mouth shut, they wouldn't have expelled you."

"I wanted to be expelled, Fred," Clyde replied, "It's fine..."

"You sure?" Freddy asked. Clyde nodded and grinned.

"I'm sure," Clyde glanced at Freddy's door, "You share a room with your brother?"

Freddy frowned and nodded, "Unfortunately, yes."

Freddy folded his arms, "Where's your room?"

"Right there." He pointed to a room just across the hall from them.

"Maybe we could hang out at some point, like old times?" Freddy asked.

"'Old times'?" Clyde scoffed, "It's only been a few years."

"If he's in my room, I'm gonna flip out." Red's voice could be heard, accompanied by his footsteps.

"Wanna hang out now?" Clyde whispered. Freddy didn't hesitate, he ran into Clyde's room. Clyde followed him and slammed the door behind him.

"I don't want to have to deal with Red." Freddy said, sitting on Clyde's bed. Clyde frowned and rested against the door.

"He can be an asshole." Clyde shrugged, "They were harassing me earlier."

"I'm really hoping that I can get a room change." Freddy shook his head.

"You can always share your room with someone." Clyde suggested.

Freddy looked around Clyde's room, "Can I crash on your couch?" Clyde shrugged.

"Eh, what the hell, sure." Clyde peeked out the door, "Want me to grab your stuff?" Freddy nodded.

Clyde walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Freddy stood up and walked over to the couch and threw himself on it, "Pretty comfortable."

Clyde walked over to Red and Freddy's room and knocked on the door, the door opened a few seconds later and Red stood there, "What the hell do you want, asshole?" Red boomed.

"I-I just wanted to let you know that..." Clyde began.

"What? I'm busy." Red folded his arms, "And you still owe me from before."

"I-I know but, there's somebody downstairs claiming to be your father..." Clyde lied. Red bit his lip.

"Goddamn it." Red pushed Clyde out of the way and walked down the hallway, "Hold on!" He walked downstairs. Clyde grinned and walked into Red's room. Bonnie watched Clyde enter the room and raised an eyebrow.

"What's he doin'…?" He asked himself. He walked out of his room and down the corridor, he glanced at the stairs to see Red's shadow slowly walk downstairs. He approached Red and Freddy's room and peered inside.

Clyde was ransacking the room, "Where's his stuff…?" Clyde asked himself.

"Gotta hurry up, Freddy's waiting for me..." He spoke to himself, "He's such a cutie..." He smiled to himself.

Bonnie growled, _He's mine.._

Clyde glanced at the door, "What was that?"

Bonnie held his breath and ran away from the door. Clyde walked over to the door and peered outside, "Probably someone's dog..." He whispered to himself. He shut the door and scratched his ears, "Now...where's his stuff…?" He glanced at the bed and saw a suitcase under it.

"Ah, there it is." Clyde said, picking up a few suitcases from under the bed. He grinned and stole Red's cellphone and laptop, "Revenge." The bunny opened the door and walked into the hallway.

"When I see that freak, I'm gonna hurt him..." Clyde could hear Red's voice.

"Shit…!" Clyde whispered to himself. He ran across the hall and dove into his room. He shut the door and glanced over at Freddy. The bunny smiled when he saw the bear fast asleep. He placed Freddy's suitcases beside the couch and sat on the bed.

He stared at Freddy as he slept, a grin making itself known on the bunny's face. Bonnie quietly opened the door and peered inside, his ears lowered and he frowned. He silently closed the door and stepped back.

He growled to himself and sighed, "HEY!" A voice boomed behind Bonnie. The bunny turned around, but before he could react, he was thrown against the wall. He looked up to see Red glaring daggers at him. He grabbed Bonnie by his shirt and held him above his shoulders.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?" Red shouted in his face, "We were on EVEN ground before!"

"What are you talking about!?" Bonnie exclaimed. Red pinned the bunny against the wall and growled at him.

"YOU COMPLETELY DESTROYED MY ROOM! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?" Red boomed. Clyde stepped outside of his room, with Freddy following him shortly after.

"I don't know what you're talking about…!" Bonnie cowered and tried to get out of Red's grip. Clyde frowned and stared at the ground with a guilty expression. Freddy walked over to Red and pulled him off the bunny.

"Calm down, brother..." Freddy said, in a calm manner. Red growled and punched Freddy across the face. Freddy fell backwards hit the wall, he slid down the wall and onto the floor.

Red growled at them, "You three need to stay the HELL away from me!" The bear walked back into his room and slammed the door shut. Bonnie slid down the wall beside Freddy and they stared at each other for a few seconds.

Freddy and Bonnie both frowned, "I'm sorry." They both said in unison. Clyde growled to himself and helped Freddy up, "Let's head back inside..." Clyde dragged Freddy into Clyde's room, leaving Bonnie alone in the hallway.

The bunny sobbed and hugged his legs, he looked up and saw Foxy standing in front of him, "Ye alright, Bon? Ye've got a few bruises..." Foxy extended a paw and Bonnie grabbed his paw. Foxy pulled the bunny off the ground and onto his feet.

Bonnie nodded, his lip quivering a bit, "Aw, don't cry, ye'll be fine..." Foxy ruffled Bonnie's hair. Bonnie nodded and hugged the fox. The fox pet Bonnie on the back and pulled away. They stared at each other for a few seconds, they both looked away from each other, blushing a little.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Chica and Chi today..." Bonnie broke the silence. Foxy shrugged.

"Exercisin' ain't my thing," Foxy simply answered, "Don't worry about me though."

Bonnie nodded, "Well uh...I got studying to do, so...I'll see you around, I guess."

Foxy nodded and walked away from Bonnie, "See ye later, Bon." Bonnie nodded and walked back to his room, he bit his lip and glanced over at Clyde's room. His ears dropped, he opened his door and trudged inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

 **Chapter 2. I actually finished this on the 3rd so, I got it done early for ya'll. X3**

 **\- RSM**


	3. Chapter 3 - Power Out

**Welcome back to Waterview High, can I take your coat?**

As Bonnie's door closed, the bunny frowned and stared at the window. He walked over and closed the curtains, cloaking the entire room in darkness. He sat at his desk and switched on his lap, lighting up the room with a very dim glow. The bunny bit his lip and rested his head on his desk. He scratched his ears and yawned, raising his head up off the desk.

"What's wrong with me…?" The bunny whispered to himself, "I might have a crush on him but...I can't just, own him..."

He frowned, his ears lowered, "Clyde is pretty cool, I guess..."

He glanced at the door and shook his head, "Clyde..." He growled to himself, "He was inside Red's room..."

"That goddamned bunny got me beaten up..." Bonnie muttered to himself, "I guess he got his revenge for earlier..." He sighed.

"Clyde can be a nice guy if he wanted to...maybe we could be friends again." Bonnie scratched his ears, "Maybe I could give him another chance..."

"After-all, it wasn't his fault." Bonnie switched off the lamp and stood up. He walked over to his bed and took his pants and shirt off. He threw them onto the ground and dove onto his bed and hid under the covers, evading the cold breezes coming through the cracks above and below of the door.

He rested his head on the pillow and slowly drifted off into sleep.

Bonnie awoke to find himself outside of the dorm. He didn't seem to have control over his actions. He looked down and saw that he was looking down at human hands. He seemed to be walking around, even though he wasn't moving himself.

He was startled when he saw a weapon of some sort in the hand of whoever body he was possessing. He glanced at the front door of the dorm and he felt a grin appear on his face when an anthro rabbit walked out of the front doors.

"What're ye doin' outside at this hour~?" The human asked, brandishing a blunt object in his hand. The rabbit didn't hear him and proceeded to walk away from the dorm. The human walked over to the side of the dorm and opened a fuse box. He pulled out some tweezers and proceeded to cut a red wire.

The human glanced up at the dorm when he heard a student curse extremely loudly, this would've woken up the entire dorm, he needed to act fast.

The entire area surrounding the dorm was suddenly completely black. The human grinned and quietly shut the fuse box. He saw the rabbit approaching the front door again.

"Too dark to go anyway..." He heard the rabbit mutter. The human sprung into action. He ran up to the rabbit and smashed him in the head with the object he possessed in his hand. The rabbit fell to the ground with a thud. The human grabbed the body and dragged the rabbit away from the dorm.

Bonnie suddenly shot awake, he panted and felt a trickle of sweat beading down his face. He wiped it off and sat on the edge of his bed. He reached over towards the door and flicked the light switch. The lights came on, and after a few seconds, they suddenly switched off.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Somebody shouted. Bonnie grabbed his phone and used the light to find his pants. He put them on and opened the door. The bunny trudged outside – shirtless – and looked down the hallway. He saw a few flashlights lighting up the room.

He also saw a group of students standing in the centre of the third floor – where his room was – and approached the group. He smiled when he saw Foxy, Clyde and Freddy amongst the small group. Freddy walked over to the bunny, accompanied by Clyde and Foxy.

"Argh, it seems the power's out." Foxy commented, his arms being folded. Freddy shrugged and adjusted his bowtie.

"Seems so." He added.

"I still could've slept," Clyde yawned and stretched, "That asshole on the end couldn't live without his Grand Theft Auto I guess."

"I WAS ON THE LAST LEVEL!" An anthro dragon stormed past them, wearing pac-man pyjamas and holding three controllers in his hands, with a headset atop of his head. Clyde shook his head.

"And I thought _you_ were addicted to games." Bonnie glanced over at Clyde. Clyde shrugged with a grin and took out his phone.

"Flappy bird can kiss my ass." He growled.

"Anyway..." Foxy cleared his throat, "I ain't getting' back t' sleep."

"Me neither, what's the point? I'm not tired anyway." Bonnie shrugged.

"You could've at least put a shirt on," Freddy commented, clearing his throat, "You would've had enough time to do that."

"Maybe I felt like showing off my abs for a bit?" Bonnie shrugged. He stretched and yawned again, causing the three males to look away, all of them flustered to the extreme. Foxy looked back and sighed.

"Whatever, mate," He shook his head, "It's too dark for me to go skateboarding or whatever so, did ya three wanna join me for some roleplayin' or video games or somethin'?"

"I'm in," Clyde shrugged, "I got nothing else to do."

"You could sleep." Freddy suggested.

"Screw that, and besides; it's Saturday. The more time I get to enjoy myself, the happier I'll be." Clyde responded.

"I'm the complete opposite, I need to sleep as much as I can." Bonnie chuckled.

Foxy nodded and began walking back to his room, "See ya, mates!"

Clyde followed him, leaving Bonnie and Freddy behind, "If you go put a shirt on, I'd like to go outside for a little tour before the day begins." Freddy said. Bonnie nodded excitedly and walked back into his room. He shut the door behind him and came back out a few minutes later dressed in a casual shirt and jeans.

"No shoes?" Freddy asked, looking down at the bunny's feet. Bonnie shrugged.

"I couldn't find them." He simply responded.

Freddy watched Bonnie walk past him and down the hallway. Bonnie walked over to the staircase and proceeded to walk down the stairs to the bottom floor. Freddy folded his arms and walked over to the group of students.

They dispersed as Freddy approached, a few of them snickering and muttering to each other. Freddy raised an eyebrow at this and shook his head. He saw Red standing at the end of the hallway. He was glaring at Freddy and was holding a baseball bat in his paw. Freddy ran to the staircase and proceeded to run down faster than he'd ever ran before.

As he made it to the bottom floor and ran down the final step, he failed to see a skateboard at the end of the stairs. He shrieked as his foot made contact with the skateboard. He fell forward and smashed face first into the unlucky person who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey man, watch it!" Freddy looked up to see an angry human staring at him, "Get offa me!" The human shouted.

"I uh...I'm sorry..!" Freddy crawled off of him. The human growled and stood back up.

"Stupid bears fucking up my routine..." He muttered under his breath. He picked up a mop and bucket that had fallen beside him and proceeded to walk down the hallway and to the janitor's closet.

"Don't mind him," Freddy looked over at the front door to see Bonnie standing there with a grin, "Jeremy's just an old fart, pay no mind to him."

Freddy nodded and walked over to the door. Bonnie walked outside and quickly crouched down behind a small wall that laid beside the concrete steps.

"We're not necessarily allowed to be outside," Bonnie whispered to Freddy as he crouched behind him, "Curfew and all that, understand?"

Freddy nodded and glanced over the wall to see what looked like a security guard walking past the dorm. Bonnie tapped Freddy's shoulder and nodded.

"Let's go." He said, standing up. He folded his arms and walked away from the stairs. Freddy quickly caught up with him and sighed.

"Why are we out here?" Freddy asked. Bonnie shrugged and looked up at the sky. The sky was completely empty of stars, as if they were just erased with a piece of stationary. The only thing that was in the sky; was the moon.

Bonnie stared at the moon, with a grin on his face, "I'm always out after curfew if I can't sleep," He began, "It gives me time to think on how my life's going."

"And you can't do that in your own room?" Freddy asked, glancing at his friend. Bonnie's ears lowered and his gaze drifted away from the moon, to the ground below their feet.

"I can't think when I'm in an enclosed space," Bonnie sighed, "It stresses me out."

"Claustrophobic?" Freddy tilted his head. Bonnie shrugged.

"Maybe," Bonnie sighed, "I never really got anyone to tell me if I did or not."

"Go to a psychologist?" Freddy suggested, "Talk to your parents?"

Bonnie scoffed, "My dad doesn't give a shit about me."

"What about your mom?" Freddy questioned.

Bonnie scoffed, "She wouldn't have time to ask questions before getting hurt."

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked, his eyes widening a little. He took a hint when he saw Bonnie's face go into a sadder frame. They continued walking in silence.

They walked further away from the dorm and onto an open grass field. They began walking up a small hill, eventually leading to a small grass patch, with a broken wooden bench.

Bonnie kicked the pieces of the bench away and laid on the grass patch, "You gonna lie with me? Or head back to the dorm?" Bonnie asked. Freddy glanced back at the dorm, to see a group of students arguing outside about something.

"I'd rather lie down," Freddy walked over and laid down beside his friend, grunting a little as his fur grazed the grass, "It's pretty comfortable here." He noted.

Bonnie shrugged and laid his head on his arms, staring at the empty sky above him.

Freddy looked up at the sky, with a confused look on his face, "Why do you find the sky so fascinating?"

"Well," Bonnie sighed, "I imagine the sky to be an empty canvas."

Freddy stayed silent as the bunny continued, "The clouds represent the ideas flowing through the artists' head, and as the clear, it means the ideas are being put onto paper and used in action."

"The sun represents the spark, the starting point that is always there to start an artists' career, hobby or whatever!" Bonnie laughed.

"As cliché and scripted as it might sound," Bonnie glanced at Freddy, "I picture the sky to be my mind when I think about the art of music...every time I look up there. I stare at the clouds and shape them into musical notes. I put them onto paper and just like that, the clouds clear, removing another idea from my overworked musical brain."

Freddy stiffled a laugh, and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, it's kinda hard to take you seriously when I hear you say something as god-awfully cliché as that."

"And that's why I only have a small group of friends," The bunny laughed, then glanced at Freddy, "What do you do for fun?"

"Well uh, I don't do too much." Freddy shrugged, he sat up and Bonnie sat up a few seconds later.

"I play guitar and write music, what are your _hobbies_ is what I mean." Bonnie responded. Freddy smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I get you," Freddy said, "Well, I do like to read a lot. I write a little bit, but I'm pretty bad at it."

"Got any material that you can share with me?" Bonnie asked, his ears twitching a little. Freddy shook his head.

"Not really, I left all my material back home when I left." Freddy replied.

Bonnie paused and rubbed his shoulder, "What happened?"

"What do ya mean?" The bear turned to him.

"I mean, what caused you to leave Chicago?" Bonnie asked.

The bear shrugged, "We owned a few houses there. I wasn't proud of it. I got bullied all through school for being the rich kid. I even came to school in torn up clothes just to show that I can be poor too, needless to say I angered a few people with that."

Bonnie listened without interrupting, "A few days after I did that, my father was going to open up one of his homes was going to sell it to somebody that was equally was wealthy and lucky as he was. He did and...well, something went wrong."

The bear sighed, "The house caught fire. Nobody knew how, but it did. Two kids died in the fire. This put a bad reputation on our family. The kids at school – I'll remind you that I was still in elementary at the time – believed that we purposely set the house ablaze to kill those kids to teach the city a lesson."

"I couldn't handle the bullying anymore, I begged my dad to leave, he told mom and me that we might be leaving in a few days. It came closer than we thought when our stock plummeted. We lost a ton of money. We fell behind on many bills, and it didn't help Red was being arrested for dealing drugs every FUCKING month."

Bonnie flinched when the bear cursed, "HE gave our family a bad name. We had to pay for his bail EVERY time. But dad and mom didn't care. They just wanted to keep their family nice and wealthy so they could fuck on gold studded bed-sheets or some bullshit." The bear unsheathed his claws and growled to himself.

"I just wanted to be a normal kid..." He sheathed his claws and stood up. Bonnie frowned and stood up beside him.

"Look, this was a bad idea..." Freddy muttered. Bonnie's ears lowered and he placed a paw on the bear's shoulder. Freddy was tempted to claw Bonnie on the face for touching him, but he felt himself calm down when Bonnie touched him.

"Calm down Fred..." Bonnie said, calmly, "I'm sorry for asking, okay…?"

Freddy nodded, "We left Chicago for a fresh start. And this beautiful little town is the reason why we're living such a better life now."

"Red may be a drug-dealer, but it's not like my parent's give a shit about him anyway, I was always the better son." Freddy grinned. Bonnie nodded and hugged the bear. Freddy smiled and held the bunny close against him.

"You got that right..." Bonnie whispered. Freddy pulled away from Bonnie and they shared a smile. They both glanced over at the dorm to see all of the lights come back on, followed by a few students shouting 'woohoos' and celebrating the power coming back on.

"Wanna join Foxy 'n Clyde?" Freddy asked. Bonnie nodded and began walking back down the hill towards the dorm. Freddy smiled to himself and followed Bonnie back down, not noticing another large brown bear standing behind a tree.

The bear glared at Freddy as he walked away, "You son of a bitch.."

 **This is my longest chapter yet, I hope it's the best one~! I love all of yah!**

 **\- RSM**


	4. Chapter 4 - New Teacher

**Chapter four is here. And I've already got plans for a beloved character (or an interesting character) to be killed off! :D I'm such an asshole!**

 **However, I shall not say which character, or when it'll happen. :3**

Foxy and Clyde entered Foxy's dorm room after Freddy and Bonnie had walked outside. They sat beside each other on a couch and sat there in silence. Eventually, Foxy broke the silence and cleared his throat.

"Well uh, I have me laptop," He said, picking up a nearby bag, "If ye wanted to play something."

Clyde smiled and nodded, "I'd love to."

Clyde scooched over to Foxy, so that they were just touching a little. Foxy coughed, as he felt flustered. He pulled out a small laptop from his bag and placed it on their laps.

He pressed the power button and waited for a few seconds.

"Did you actually charge it?" Clyde looked up at the fox. Foxy adjusted his eye-patch and shrugged.

"I uh, I don't think so, mate." Foxy frowned and shut the laptop. Clyde shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, we can just talk I guess. I'd like to get to know ya." Clyde made himself comfortable, he folded his arms and glanced at the fox.

Foxy nodded and put the laptop on the ground. He crossed one of his legs over the other and grinned, "So..."

"I heard about your parents," Clyde said, causing Foxy to frown, "I'm real sorry about that."

"It's fine, they didn't die on vain." Foxy cracked a small smile. Clyde nodded and his gaze continued to wander around the surprisingly dark room.

"Okay, ye clearly don't want to talk about each other," Foxy began, "It's cool, I'm not really interesting anyway.."

Clyde frowned, "It's not that.."

"I'm more interested in talking about Bonnie and Freddy." Foxy commented.

"Oh?" Clyde raised an eyebrow.

"Are ye into either of them?" Foxy asked, a serious look dawning his face. Clyde paused, and thought for a minute.

"If I were to be honest," He sighed, "Not really."

"I had a feeling," Foxy shrugged, "It seemed like you did though for a minute there.."

"I'm gonna be completely honest," Clyde cleared his throat, "I think Bonnie and Freddy'd make a cute couple."

"I agree, mate." Foxy smiled. Clyde coughed and scooched a little closer to Foxy.

"Why haven't we talked before?" Foxy asked, looking down at the bunny. Clyde shrugged.

"If I were to be brutally honest, I thought you were a bit of a freak." Clyde's ears lowered.

"Surely, ye don't think that now...right?" Foxy asked. Clyde shook his head.

"No, actually, I think you're pretty cool!" Clyde exclaimed. Foxy smiled.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before they turned away from each other, both of their cheeks completely red.

"Look," Clyde turned back, he rubbed his shoulder, "Are we...friends?" They both visibly saddened, but Clyde cracked a small smile when Foxy nodded. Foxy scooched over and pulled the bunny close, he smiled and ruffled the bunny's hair.

Clyde blushed and pulled away, "Thanks." He smiled. Foxy nodded and flashed him a grin.

The lights suddenly came back on, catching both of the male's attentions, "Finally!" Clyde exclaimed, standing up.

"Now we just gotta wait for Freddy and Bonnie to come back." Foxy shrugged, "If ya want to of course.."

"Of course! I'm not heading to bed anytime soon." Clyde sat back down beside the fox, just as the door to Foxy's room opened. Freddy and Bonnie walked in, Bonnie closed the door behind him and they stood in silence.

"So, I guess the power's back on." Freddy commented.

"Seems so." Foxy nodded.

"Did you guys want to play some poker or something?" Bonnie suggested.

"Are you serious?" Clyde scoffed playfully, "The power has come back on! We could play video games, or watch television, but ya wanna play poker?" Clyde picked up a controller and handed a second one to Foxy.

"No thanks." Clyde added.

Foxy nodded, "I'll join Clyde. There's a table 'round the corner if ye wanna play poker."

Freddy and Bonnie glanced at each other, Bonnie shrugged and walked around the corner. Freddy glanced down at Clyde, who flashed him a small grin. Freddy raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

Freddy walked around the corner and sat at the table. Bonnie grinned at him and Freddy returned a smile. Bonnie picked up a deck of cards and made himself comfortable.

 _A few hours later_

Bonnie was walking alone towards the main school building, he had a few minutes before his next class, and Freddy had already gone ahead of him. Bonnie had left his guitar back at the dorm, he didn't really need it anyway. Bonnie walked into the main building and saw a small group of students in the centre of the room.

"I can't believe this..." Bonnie heard somebody say. Bonnie walked over to the group to see Chica and Chi standing on the outside.

Chica walked over to Bonnie, "Hey Bonnie!"

"Uh, hey?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Why's everyone out here?"

"Oh! Our class got cancelled." Chica explained, "Our teacher never showed up!"

"Mr Shadow didn't show?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah! We have no clue where that damn bunny is." Chica replied.

"I needed to hand in a paper for him this afternoon so, I hope he'll be back later." Bonnie shrugged. The bell rung, catching everyone's attention.

"I gotta get off to class, catch ya later!" Bonnie exclaimed. He ran off to his next class, while Chica walked back over to the group.

Bonnie approached the math room and opened the door, he peered inside to see only a few students inside, with the teacher absent. He walked inside and sat at one of the front desks, he took off his bag and glanced over at the door. Freddy walked in soon after, putting a smile on both of their faces once their eyes met.

Bonnie didn't even need to ask Freddy to sit next to him. Within a few seconds of the bear entering, he'd already sat himself right beside the bunny. After a few minutes, the class began to fill up until there were roughly fifteen students.

Freddy and Bonnie were the only anthros in the class.

The teacher slipped in after the final student and approached his desk at the front of the room, he was a purple-coloured bear that had a large black top-hat atop of his head, and a bow-tie on his chest.

"Dad…?" Freddy whispered. Bonnie glanced over at the bear.

"That's your dad?" The bunny asked.

"Yeah!" Freddy exclaimed.

"This is only the second time I've ever had him." Bonnie said. Freddy rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Bonnie assured him.

"Good morning everyone," The large bear spoke, in a loud deep voice, similar to Freddy's, "My name is Mr Fazbear." A few snickers filled the room when he said his name, causing Freddy to cover his head in shame.

"Welcome to Math," The teacher set down his gear and turned towards the class, "Mr Shadow didn't show up this morning, he was supposed to teach this class, and another class, but whatever, you've got me now."

"No bullshit," The teacher cursed, "We're getting straight to work, you hear me?"

The class remained silent, the teacher grinned, "Good. Now take out your textbooks and turn to page fifty four, we'll be going onto a new topic for this semester."

"If any of you really cared to ask, it's trigonometry." Mr Fazbear added, "You don't need assistance, so get to work. I want pages fifty four, to fifty seven done this period."

Bonnie and Freddy glanced at each other, then took out their textbooks, "He's purple." Bonnie simply said.

"Don't ask." Freddy chuckled a little.

"Now, for the role," The teacher sighed and adjusted his glasses, "A class that's got less than twenty with it, we'll get along real well."

"Harold Beaur." He called out.

"Here." A small kid – dressed in a green shirt and blue jeans – exclaimed, holding his hand up.

"Shaun Cawthon."

"Yeah."

"Greg France."

"Present."

A few minutes passed and the class was filled with silence. Bonnie scooched closer to Freddy and peeked at his paper, "Got the answer to question four?"

Freddy nodded, "Yeah, it's ten."

"Thanks." Bonnie wrote it down. Bonnie grunted when he felt something smash him in the back of the head.

The turned around and glanced at the floor to see a large textbook lying on the ground, he picked up the textbook and glared at a kid at the back of the class. The kid snickered and whispered to his friends.

"Dude," Freddy commented, "You're bleeding."

Bonnie felt the back of his head and brought his paw back around to see it completely drenched in blood, "Uh, sir. Can I go to the nurses' office?"

The teacher walked over and folded his arms, "What's your problem?" He asked, with actual compassion in his tone.

Freddy glanced behind him, "That kid at the back there threw a textbook into Bonnie's head."

His father nodded and walked over to the desk. He came back over with a written note and handed it to Bonnie.

"Take your boyfriend with you." The teacher said. Freddy and Bonnie blushed and kept their heads down, while the entire class filled with laughter. Bonnie picked up his bag and stormed outside. Freddy growled and walked out of the room.

As he left the room, he shut the door behind him and threw his backpack over his shoulder, "I still can't believe we have class on Saturday's."

"Let's hope it doesn't stay that way..." Bonnie groaned. Freddy glanced at Bonnie's blood-drenched paw.

"Does it hurt?" Freddy asked.

"Surprisingly, not much." Bonnie chuckled a little, "I have no clue why they'd throw a fucking textbook at me, man.."

"They're assholes, just don't worry about it." Freddy assured him. Bonnie smiled and walked into the nurse's office.

Freddy stood at the door as Bonnie walked inside. He folded his arms and stared down at the floor. He hadn't really had time to think to himself for a little while.

He thought about what happened earlier that morning. He enjoyed that little walk he'd taken with Bonnie, and he was happy to have told a bit more of his life-story to his new-found friend. He knew he could trust the bunny, he knew he could.

But what he was really thinking about, is what he heard earlier. He'd heard Foxy and Clyde speaking about them just before Freddy and Bonnie entered.

" _Don't take too long," Freddy said, one foot inside the dormitory, and his other foot on the concrete steps. Bonnie nodded and proceeded and walk away. Freddy walked into the dorm and climbed up the stairs, eventually making it to the third floor. He panted and approached Foxy's room. He saw the door slightly ajar and was about to walk inside, but paused when he heard his voice from inside._

" _Are ye into either of them?" He heard Foxy ask._

" _If I were to be honest, not really." The bear heard Clyde respond. Freddy peeked through a crack in the door to see Foxy and Clyde sitting beside each other._

" _I had a feeling," Foxy shrugged, "It seemed like you did though for a minute there.."_

" _I'm gonna be completely honest," Clyde cleared his throat, "I think Bonnie and Freddy'd make a cute couple."_

" _I agree, mate." Foxy smiled. Clyde coughed and scooched a little closer to Foxy._

 _Freddy stepped back from the door, his cheeks completely red, "Would we…?" He whispered to himself._

 _A few minutes passed before Bonnie had walked upstairs, he smiled at the bear and opened the door to Foxy's room._

Freddy sighed to himself, a smile gracing his face. He checked his watch and gasped when he noticed that he'd been standing outside the nurses office for just under an hour.

Bonnie came outside, with a small bandage wrapped around his head. He frowned at Freddy and rubbed his neck.

"Sore now?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie nodded, "I'm not heading back to class. Are you?"

"I'd rather stay with you." Freddy smiled. Bonnie smiled back and walked away from the nurse's office. Freddy followed the bunny and put his paws in his pockets. After a few seconds, they were both outside.

Bonnie walked away from the main building, with Freddy following him close behind. Freddy glanced at the fountain and saw Clyde sitting there. He tapped Bonnie's shoulder and pointed at the bunny.

Bonnie nodded and approached the fountain. Clyde looked up and smiled at them as the walked over.

"Hi Clyde." Bonnie greeted.

"Hey!" Clyde exclaimed, with a grin.

"Where's Foxy at?" Freddy asked.

"He stayed at the dorm-..." At that moment, Foxy was approaching on his skate-board, "Oh, nevermind."

Foxy grinned as he approached, he jumped up and ground his skateboard along the outside of the fountain, eventually running into Clyde.

"CRAP!" Foxy cursed as his body collided with the ground.

"Wannabe skate-boarder." Clyde joked.

Foxy got up off the ground and snatched his skateboard back with a sly grin, "Still better at it than you."

"Who ever said I wanted to be a skate-boarder in the first place?" Clyde asked, with a small grin.

"Maybe I'll teach ya." Foxy suggested, "After I take ye to lunch."

Clyde coughed, and blushed a little, "That actually sounds like fun."

Bonnie and Freddy grinned at each other, "Why don't you bring us along?"

"Like, right now?" Foxy rubbed his shoulder.

Clyde shrugged, "I'd probably enjoy that."

"Then let's go then!" Foxy exclaimed. He stepped onto his skateboard and proceeded to skate towards the road.

Clyde sighed and ran after the fox. Bonnie and Freddy shared a look, "Either Clyde's ass-kissing, or they're in love." Bonnie chuckled.

"I think it's both." Freddy commented. The two males walked past the fountain and approached the road, where they saw Foxy and Clyde talking up a storm.

"You really think you can teach me?" Clyde asked. Freddy glanced behind Clyde – for no specific reason – and saw his small tail wagging. This put a grin on the bear's face.

Bonnie saw this and shook his head with a small grin.

"Where are we going?" Freddy asked, folding his arms.

"There's this place in the centre of town. I know some of the workers, they make some of the best bacon I've ever tasted in me life!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Do you ever stop with the pirate stuff?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope." Foxy simply responded.

"Well that place sounds like heaven." Freddy licked his lips.

"I bet anywhere where you can get food is heaven to you." Clyde grinned. Freddy punched the smaller bunny playfully and they all fell silent shortly after.

"So how're we getting' there?" Foxy glanced at Clyde.

"I don't have a car," Clyde shrugged, "It isn't that far, we could just walk."

"Do you see _me_ walking any further than a mile?" Freddy chuckled. Bonnie shrugged.

"Walking is for hippies." The bunny commented.

"Coming from the hippie." Clyde grinned. Bonnie shook his head.

He looked down the street and saw a bus-stop near the end of it, "Bus-stop." He simply said.

Freddy pushed past the three males and began making his way towards it.

"Is there any point of exercising? Why don't we take the bus with them?" Clyde asked.

"Because I wanna spend some time with ya~!" Foxy grinned and ruffled Clyde's hair. Bonnie noticed Clyde's face melt as the fox's hand made contact with the bunny's soft fur.

"O-Okay..." Clyde whispered. Bonnie shook his head with a smile and proceeded to follow Freddy to the bus-stop, leaving Clyde and Foxy alone.

"If I didn't know you, I wouldn't punched you for doing that." Clyde said.

"What, this?" Foxy stroked the bunny's fur with his plastic hook.

"I didn't say stop." Clyde muttered.

Foxy looked down at Clyde and smiled, "You're real cute, you know that?"

Clyde coughed and covered his face, "Y-You were gonna teach me how to uh, skate. Right?"

Foxy nodded and took a step back from the bunny, "We'll do it while we head towards the place."

The fox did a kick-flip with his board, earning a 'wow' from the smaller bunny, "Now, the first thing you have to do is make sure you feel the board beneath your feet, as if it's part of you."

Clyde nodded and listened in silence.

Bonnie and Freddy stood at the bus-stop, neither of them taking their eyes off the fox and the bunny.

"I can't believe how docile Clyde's being..." Bonnie commented.

"This is abnormal?" Freddy turned to Bonnie.

"For Clyde, yes." Bonnie added, "After the whole, drug dealing miss-hap with your brother, he was really skittish and rarely spoke to anybody."

Freddy sighed, "Is Clyde, y'know...clean?"

Bonnie frowned, "I'm not sure. I think he's addicted to something...but I can't be too sure, man."

Freddy shook his head. He lifted up his head when he saw the bus approaching. Bonnie smiled at the bus-driver and walked into the bus, stepping up the small – albeit large – stairs into the bus.

Freddy glanced over at Foxy and Clyde, who were in the midst of a conversation and shook his head with a grin. He entered the bus and sat in one of the front seats, beside Bonnie. As the bus began to pull away, many students in the bus were staring at the school.

Bonnie and Freddy followed their stares to see an ambulance stop in front of the school, with two police cars either side of it. Clyde and Foxy saw the paramedics bring a body, covered with a grey sheet and witnessed the body being placed inside the ambulance.

"Let's go..." Clyde tugged on Foxy's arm. Foxy nodded and handed Clyde the board.

"See what you can do." He said, with a small grin. Clyde nodded and threw the skateboard on the cement. He stepped onto it and almost fell over.

"Phew, close one.." He muttered, chuckling a little. Foxy grabbed the bunny's paw and led him down the path.

"I'm actually doin' it!" Clyde exclaimed, "WOOO!"

"Calm down, mate. You've only gone a few metres."

 **3000 words. My longest chapter yet!**

 **WOOT!**

 **\- Finished 11/08/2015.**

 **\- RSM**


	5. Chapter 5 - Omelettes and Waffles

**Another chapter for ya'll, I hope to get a few more reviews on this one, thanks to the two reviews from the last chapter though!**

 **This early chapter is a request from one of my reviewers. I can't do two chapters per week, but I'll definitely try to update more.**

 **I actually had two chapters done on monday. XD**

Bonnie and Freddy sighed in unison as the bus pulled away from the bus-stop. The bunny looked around the insides of the bus. He saw several groups of students towards the back of the bus, with a few adults sitting on their own towards the front. His attention was drawn to a small television screen located in front of their faces.

Freddy followed Bonnie's gaze and saw the television change to a news station, "Mind turnin' on the volume?" One of the passengers asked. The driver sighed and pressed a button beside the steering wheel.

The volume on the television turned up and the newswoman on the television began to speak, "Breaking news today," She began, "A teacher at Waterview High, named Trevor Shadow, was found dead this morning."

"Oh shit..." Bonnie gasped.

"His body was found in a small alleyway beside the boy's dormitories around six o'clock this morning. The police were informed by one of the janitor's – who wouldn't share his name – and they got there within a matter of minutes."

"The staff of the school have decided to keep any information to themselves until a formal investigation is conducted by the local police department. The police are currently searching for the next of kin for any information. More at eleven."

Freddy and Bonnie exchanged looks, "You knew him?"

"He teached my math class," Bonnie began, "That was the teacher we were supposed to have this morning..."

"I swear this town is going to shit," The bus driver grumbled, "That's the fourth murder in a year's time."

Bonnie peered around the television and glanced at the bus driver, "There's been more before?"

The bus driver shrugged, "The first one was back in January."

Bonnie glanced at Freddy and moved a seat closer to the front, so he could listen to the driver. Freddy followed him and sat beside the bunny.

"I think he was...fifteen years old?" The driver scratched his ear, "He owed money to this guy, and just like that, he was cut down in his home."

"Then there was two in March. Brothers. Come to think 'o it, they both owed somebody aswell," The driver coughed, "I feel real bad for all the bunnies in this town."

He turned around and glanced at Bonnie for a second, "You might want to watch your back." He said, with worry in his voice. Freddy and Bonnie looked at each other, then looked back at the driver.

"I'll take care of him." The bear said, lightly. The driver nodded and turned his attention back to the road.

Bonnie frowned and looked down at the ground, "I'm worried about Clyde..."

"Hm?" Freddy glanced at him.

"It sounds like a stretch but; you know he owes Red money, right?" The bunny looked up at the bear.

"Red isn't a murderer..." Freddy said, in a low tone.

"I know he ain't but, I was just sayin'..." Bonnie's ears lowered. Freddy sighed and stroked his friend's shoulder.

"Sorry." He apologized. Bonnie shrugged and smiled at his friend.

The bus slowed down to a stop and Bonnie looked out the window, "Close enough." He stood up and dragged Freddy out of the bus.

The bus driver nodded at Bonnie as the doors closed. The bus drove away, leaving Bonnie and Freddy alone at the bus stop.

"For the centre of town, it's not really busy." Freddy commented. They were standing on a narrow cement path that moved along a very long road. Only a few cars passed every few minutes, most of them pulling into gas stations so they could refuel.

There was only one eye-catching thing on that long stretch of road, and that was a small cafe close to the bus-stop. Bonnie adjusted his shirt and began walking down the path. He folded his arms and sighed.

Freddy caught up to him and stared at him, "You okay?"

"I'm just...worried," Bonnie turned to Freddy, "Clyde...myself, maybe even my little brother may be in danger."

"Don't worry. Clyde's got Foxy for protection, Henry's got your parents, and you've got me." Freddy smiled.

"That's all well and good, if my parents actually care about him." Bonnie commented.

"Are you going to your parent's house at any point this weekend?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie shrugged, "I'll be sleeping there tonight and spending the whole day there tomorrow. Why?"

"I was just wonderin' if I could join ya." Freddy responded.

"I've only known you for a day, I don't know if my parents will allow it." Bonnie rubbed his shoulder, "But if you want to...I could use some company while I'm there."

"Really?" Freddy grinned. Bonnie walked up a few steps leading to a small cafe, with Freddy following him close behind.

"What the hell, right?" Bonnie chuckled a little. He walked through the front door and held it open for the bear.

"Thank you, sir." Freddy said jokingly, as he entered. Bonnie followed him and closed the door shut behind him.

The cafe was relatively empty, with only a few staff workers and customers. Bonnie watched Freddy sit down at one of the tables at the back of the cafe.

Bonnie followed him over and sat down across from the bear, "God DAMN I'm hungry!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Once you've tasted the food here, you'll never want to leave." Bonnie grinned.

"Whose paying?" Freddy asked, taking out his wallet.

"Meh, I'll pay," Bonnie's grin widened, "Then you'll owe me something later."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Freddy chuckled and opened his wallet, showing that it was completely empty, "Cause I had no money anyway."

Bonnie rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I'll remember that for next time."

Meanwhile, about a mile away from the cafe, Clyde was still skating down the street – albeit very slowly – with Foxy holding his paw.

"I recognised that body," Foxy commented, his grin fading, "That was Mr Shadow."

"Really…?" Clyde gasped, "Shit man, I liked him."

"Don't worry bro, I'm sure they'll get whoever did this." Foxy responded.

"Haven't you heard about the other bunnies being murdered…?" Clyde looked up at Foxy. Foxy pushed Clyde's face so it was facing ahead of him.

"Keep yer eyes in front of you..." Foxy whispered.

Clyde nodded and bit his lip, "So…?"

"Yeah. I have." Foxy simply replied, "Try not to worry about it Clyde, I'll keep ye safe.."

Clyde smiled at the fox and looked down at the ground in front of him, "Thanks, man."

"After this little thing ye've planned, did ye wanna go catch a movie or something?" Foxy asked, taking off his eye-patch. Clyde watched the fox put it back on and looked back in front of him.

"I'd love to." Clyde chuckled.

"There it is." Foxy pointed to the cafe as they came over a small dip in the footpath, "Jump off the board for a sec."

Clyde let go of Foxy's hand and climbed off his skateboard, "Why?"

Foxy stepped onto the board and grabbed Clyde's paw, "I wanted to show ye how pros do it." He grinned.

In a matter of seconds, Clyde found himself being carried along the footpath by the fox, "Argh, the pirate's got his booty, it seems." Clyde joked.

Foxy chuckled and shook his head, "I may like pirates, mate. But I don't talk like that."

Foxy stopped his board in front of the cafe and jumped off. He put Clyde back on the ground and kicked his board up into the air, catching it with his plastic hook.

"Let's get up there, they're probably waiting for us." The fox said. Clyde nodded and followed Foxy up the steps and into the cafe.

Foxy's eyes met Freddy's and he walked over to the table, with Clyde following close behind. Foxy sat down between Bonnie and Freddy, and Clyde sat opposite of him.

"You guys took your time," Bonnie said, folding his arms, "Freddy hasn't stopped talking about bacon for the past half-hour."

"I want my DAMN food!" The bear exclaimed. Bonnie glanced at the front counter and ushered one of the staff members over.

"Hey there, Bonnible." A male dressed in a blue jacket and blue jeans walked over.

"Hi Fritz." Bonnie greeted, an irritated expression on his face.

"What can I get you guys?" Fritz held a notebook and pen.

"I'll take the biggest bacon omelette you got." Freddy said, licking his lips.

Fritz wrote it down, "Anything else?"

"Belgian Waffle for me." Clyde said.

"I'll just take the cheapest thing ye've got this mornin'." Foxy nodded.

"So that'll be water and a cookie." Fritz wrote them down, "What about you, Bonnible?"

"It's Bonnie, and I'll just have with the bear'rs havin'." Bonnie responded, growling a little.

"So two bacon omelettes, one Belgian waffle, one cookie and a glass of water. Anything else?" Fritz looked away from his notebook.

"Just a Mountain Grew for me." Clyde said.

"Same for me." Bonnie added.

"I'll take a milkshake!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Okay, so whose paying?" Fritz ran a hand through his hair.

"I am-..." Bonnie began, before a large tiger walked over.

"I'll pay." The tiger said.

"Mr Schmidt?" Bonnie looked up at the tiger.

"Hello Bonnie," He greeted, "And before you say anything, I'm only paying because I owe you for being such an asshole the other day."

"Aren't you married to Jen?" Clyde asked, adjusting his position on his seat.

"The owner? Yeah." Mr Schmidt responded.

"Free food...free food..." Freddy quietly chanted.

"Whose this?" Mr Schmidt asked, glancing at Freddy.

"He's one of the new students," Foxy simply responded, "I don't think he's in yer English class though."

"I've got four new students on my role since yesterday, he might be one of them, what's his name?" The tiger folded his arms.

"Frederick." Clyde answered.

"Freddy..." Freddy muttered.

"I'll check on Monday, for now, take this." Mr Schmidt handed Bonnie a hundred-buck note and walked over to the counter.

"Dude, that's a hundred bucks." Bonnie exclaimed. Fritz snatched the hundred dollar bill.

"This'll cover everything, including my well-deserved tip." Fritz grumbled, and walked away.

"I guess I don't owe you anything then." Freddy grinned.

"Guess not." Bonnie sighed, "I was gonna blackmail ya into doing some stuff for me once we get to my parent's place."

"Ye're headin' over to Bonnie's?" Foxy asked, glancing over at the bunny.

Bonnie nodded, "I thought maybe he could meet them, and Henry."

"That's perfect! I was thinking of dragging Clyde to see a movie but, we could just watch a movie at the dorm." Foxy replied.

"Sounds like a fun time." Freddy commented.

"It will be." Clyde muttered. Foxy glanced at Clyde and shook his head with a grin.

"It'll be different for us." Bonnie muttered. Clyde and Bonnie were both looking at the ground.

Freddy and Foxy exchanged looks of confusion. The next few minutes were filled with silence until Fritz came back over with their food and drinks.

"Bacon omelette for you..." He handed one of the plates to Bonnie, then handed a second plate to Freddy, "Belgian waffle for you..." He handed the third plate to Clyde.

"And here's your cookie." He handed the cookie – without a plate – to Foxy.

"Water for you," He handed a glass of water to Foxy, "And the rest of the drinks..." He handed the milkshake to Freddy, and the sodas to Clyde and Bonnie.

"Now, all this cost roughly seventy dollars, so thanks for the thirty buck tip." Fritz grinned and walked away.

"Asshole." Bonnie muttered. Freddy glanced at the counter to see Mr Schmidt talking with a female tiger.

"That's Jen," Foxy said, catching Freddy's attention, "She's married to him." He added.

"Oh..!" Freddy nodded and went back to eating.

"See ya, hun." Mr Schmidt kissed Jen and walked outside, without looking over at the four males. Jen walked back into the kitchen, leaving the cafe almost empty.

"Thanks for breakfast," One of the customers waved towards the kitchen, "Catch ya later, Jen!"

"No problem, Carl!" Jen shouted back, as the final customer left.

About an hour later, the four males had finished their food and drinks, they were sitting there talking about school and what their plans were for the weekend.

"Be sure to bring some clothing," Bonnie said, "I don't think my clothes are big enough for you."

Freddy nodded, but couldn't help but smirk, "I'm not _that_ fat, y'know."

"You just ate one of the biggest bacon omelettes that I've seen in my entire life." Clyde commented.

"Doesn't make me fat." Freddy responded.

"No, it just makes ye a pig." Foxy laughed.

At that time, Bonnie's phone vibrated. He glanced at his phone to see Chica's caller ID, "Ah, I gotta take this guys, I'll be back." Bonnie grabbed his phone and walked outside.

He accepted the call and rested the phone against his ear, "Hello?"

"Hi Bonnie! It's Chica!" A happy voice shouted through the phone.

"How are ya?" Bonnie asked, a smile making itself known on his face.

"I'm great~!" She exclaimed.

"What did ya need?" Bonnie sat on the concrete stairs outside the cafe.

"I just wanted to let ya know of the party going on on Monday!" Chica exclaimed, "It was originally planned for Saturday night, but I got them to move it for us!"

"During the day?" Bonnie bit his lip.

"Yeah!" Chica shouted.

"I don't think the teachers will allow that..." Bonnie simply responded.

"We're getting a day off on Monday." Chica replied.

"What? Why?" Bonnie questioned, his smile shaping itself into a frown.

"The school is being closed down for the day," Chica answered, "They're investigating the teacher that got killed."

"That makes sense..." Bonnie sighed, "He was a pretty cool teacher."

"Cool or not, they're still gonna tear through our dorms for clues." Chica responded.

"The school is gonna allow that?" Bonnie asked.

"It seems so," Chica coughed.

"Where's the party taking place?" Bonnie asked.

"Outside the boys dorm." Chica responded.

Bonnie sighed, "Alright, guess I'll see ya there."

"Shit, gotta go, Chi needs me. Catch ya later Bon!" Chica exclaimed.

"See ya." Bonnie hang up and rubbed his forehead. He looked up to see Foxy, Freddy and Clyde standing in front of him.

"Who was that?" Clyde asked.

"Chica," Bonnie responded. He stood up and stretched, "She was just telling me that the school's closed on Monday."

"They're probably tearing the school apart for clues or something." Freddy said, adjusting his top-hat.

"Ya read my mind." Bonnie added.

"What time is it?" Foxy asked.

"Just after noon," Clyde checked his phone, "I'm probably gonna head off to class."

"Me too, mate." Foxy said.

"Not much point in wasting good classes," Freddy glanced at Bonnie, "I've got art."

"Shit, I didn't take art." Bonnie growled.

"Maybe you could sneak in or somethin'." Foxy shrugged.

"Why would I do that?" Bonnie asked.

"Ye don't need me to answer that, lad." Foxy chuckled to himself. Clyde shook his head with a grin and glanced at the bus-stop.

"Well, there's the bus right there." Clyde noted.

"I can see that, lad." Foxy began walking over to the bus, with his skateboard in his hand. Clyde, Bonnie and Freddy followed him into the bus and the four of them sat in the front seats.

"Where to?" The bus driver turned to face them.

"Waterview High." Bonnie responded.

 **And chapter five is complete! WOOT!**

 **-Finished 16/08/2015**

 **-RSM**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Fight

**Hooray for chapter six! X3**

 _Some time later_

"...I could paint you into a corner, right now. The desperation that you would show would reflect well, as your blood would splatter onto the canvas. Blood representing red paint of course, so don't get any ideas.." A multicoloured dragon stood in front of his class, holding a large pen in his hand.

The door creaked open and a brown bear stood in the door-way, "Uh...Mr Miller…?"

"Ah, you must be Frederick," The dragon flashed the bear a warm smile, "Welcome to art."

"Yeah, thanks sir." Freddy walked in. Bonnie slipped in behind him, he looked around the art-class in awe. The walls had giant rainbows painted on them, and there were hundreds of picture frames hanging from the roof.

There were only about six students in the classroom, so it was relatively quiet.

"Kinda disappointed that you are late to your first class in creative behaviour, son," The teacher commented, he approached one of the desks in front of him and tapped the table with his pen, "Please take a seat, and pay attention. We're half-way through the syllabus, so you'll just have to follow along, you'll get what we're talking about eventually."

The dragon turned towards the bunny, "And who is this?"

"This is my friend, he's just having a bit of a look around." Freddy responded, calmly.

"Well, welcome to my art class, Mr…?" Mr Miller raised an eyebrow.

"It's uh, Bonnie, sir." Bonnie responded, sheepishly waving at the teacher. The teacher nodded and directed the two males to the table at the front of the class, "You taught my history class the other week..."

"Ah, of course!" The dragon exclaimed. He nodded and glanced at the board.

Bonnie and Freddy sat across from each other and watched the teacher as he continued his lecture, "Now, where was I…?"

"Ah, of course," The teacher coughed, "Emotion represents itself in colours, for artists such as myself. Blue representing loyalty, trust, wisdom or confidence. Orange combines yellow – happiness – and red – energy – and eventually represents enthusiasm, creativity, fascination and determination. It happens to be my favourite colour."

"The first person to tell me what red, green, and black stand for, will get all the money I have in my pocket." The teacher sat on his desk and grinned at the class.

Freddy raised his paw, the dragon pointed at him with his pen, "Yes, Frederick?"

"Call me Freddy sir," Freddy coughed, "Red represents lust, sexuality, sensitivity and anger of course."

"You'd know about that, wouldn't you?" Bonnie whispered, chuckling a little to himself. Freddy shook his head with a grin and glanced at the teacher.

"That's good, kid, what about the other two?" The dragon's grin faded into a smile.

"Green doesn't represent jealousy like many would believe," Freddy began, "Surprisingly, it symbolizes growth, harmony, freshness and...fertility, I think."

"You're not using Anthropedia to find these answers, are you?" The teacher questioned.

"Not at all sir," Freddy replied, "I don't even have my phone on me."

"Alright then, continue. What does black represent?" The teacher rattled the change in his pocket.

Freddy shrugged, "That's easy. It's associated with power, death and evil. With fear being involved in some way."

The teacher reached into his pocket and pulled out four silver coins and a ten buck note, "Here."

"Keep your money." Freddy responded, "It's cool."

"I like this kid." The teacher chuckled.

Freddy could feel the class's eyes digging into the back of his skull once the teacher said that, he covered his head and sighed. Bonnie shook his head and rubbed his friend's shoulder.

"Good work, man." He smiled. Freddy nodded and took out his art book.

"Take out your art books and turn to page nine, I'm sure the principal has given you your copy of 'Art Anonymous', Fred?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, sir." Freddy responded, taking out a textbook with 'Art Anonymous' plastered on the front cover.

"As I said," The teacher began to write 'Page 9' on the board, "Turn to page nine and complete questions one, to six."

Half an hour later, the bell rang, signalling that lunch had begun.

"Be sure to study during the rest of the weekend, and a reminder to students who didn't know," The teacher stood back up, "School is off on Monday, so don't worry about bringing in your art assignments. Hand them to me on Wednesday."

The six students began filing out of the classroom, leaving Freddy, Bonnie and Mr Miller alone in the classroom, "This was a very informative class, Mr Miller."

"Thanks, kid. I try my best." The teacher laughed. He pulled out his inhaler and pressed it against his mouth, he pressed a button at the top of the inhaler and coughed.

Bonnie shrugged, "Maybe I should switch to art."

"What would ya be missin' out on?" Freddy turned to Bonnie.

"Uh..." Bonnie scratched his head, "I think I have algebra during this period."

"I'm sure you wouldn't miss that." Freddy laughed.

"Of course not." Bonnie grinned.

"I've only got eight students in my class, so I'd happily welcome a ninth one." The teacher put his inhaler back in his pocket.

"I don't understand why there are so many humans in classes these days," Bonnie commented, "I mean, I don't hate them, but I only saw one other anthro in our class besides ourselves."

"That's Shane." Mr Miller responded, "He's Mr Shadow's son."

"Damn, that must suck." Bonnie sighed.

"That's an understatement," The teacher frowned, "Anyway, I have a lunch to go eat. So can you please vacate my classroom?"

Bonnie and Freddy nodded and grabbed their gear. They walked over to the door and out into the corridor. Freddy shut the door behind them and he sighed.

"That was the most complicated art class I've ever seen." Bonnie shook his head, "I'd probably fail that class."

"Not with me helping you out," Freddy rubbed his friend's shoulder, "Music is a type of art, so maybe we'll be touching on that subject in the coming weeks."

"If I'm lucky." Bonnie began walking down the corridor, with his bag strapped to his lower torso.

Freddy threw his backpack over his shoulder, "Is that a handbag?" He asked, a grin making itself welcome on his face.

"No, it's a man-bag." Bonnie growled.

Freddy caught up to the bunny and exploded into laughter, "A man-bag? That's even worse than a hand-bag."

"What are you two laughing at?" Clyde came up from behind them and stood in-between the two friends.

Bonnie and Freddy both growled at this, but smiles continued to make themselves present on their faces, "Well, Freddy's the only one laughing. He's making fun of my man-bag."

"Once you make fun of a man-bag, you never stop." Clyde chuckled, "Still a pretty petty squabble though."

"I guess so." Bonnie shrugged.

"Oh don't pout." Clyde punched the bunny playfully on the shoulder.

Freddy folded his arms, "Where's Foxy at?" He asked.

"He's hanging with those two chickens." Clyde growled. An anthro bear student pushed past the three males and ran down the hallway, followed by two taller – and well built – human males.

"You don't sound very happy about that." Bonnie commented.

"Of course I don't sound happy about that! That's time he could be spending with ME!" He exclaimed.

"Be careful Freddy," Bonnie grinned, "We're in the presence of the green-eyed monster." Bonnie and Freddy chuckled.

"God, you two are assholes sometimes." Clyde sighed.

"Don't worry about it Clyde, it's not like he has the hots for them." Freddy commented.

"I mean, if he was straight, he would've made a move on both of them, they're both pretty hot." Bonnie shrugged.

"Are you calling him gay?" Clyde asked, his eye-brows furrowing.

"I know for a _fact_ that he is," Bonnie replied, "I don't know him that much, but everyone in this school knows he is. He's a stereotypical emo homosexual, in scientific terms."

Clyde rubbed his shoulder, "Okay..."

Freddy sighed, "We're gonna go sit outside, want to join us?"

"Yeah, sure." Clyde responded. He didn't seem very focused though, he seemed to be staring into space.

"Out of the way!" A girl pushed passed the three males, knocking Clyde over.

"What the hell…?" Bonnie helped Clyde to his feet.

Freddy looked down the hall and his ears twitched, "People are chanting down there."

"A fight, maybe?" Bonnie shrugged.

"I want to see..." Clyde began walking faster. Freddy and Bonnie followed suit and eventually made it to a small group of students, that was getting bigger every second.

"Get your hands off me!" A familiar voice shouted, within the circle of students.

"Come on! Let's show him what we can do, eh?" Another male shouted.

Bonnie could hear the sounds of somebody getting hit, he winced and looked away, "Damn..."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry…!" The first voice shouted again, his voice cracking.

The students began to disperse as a staff member was walking down the corridor. Bonnie, Freddy and Clyde approached the group of students that were slowly dispersing.

Freddy gasped when he saw his brother lying on the ground, his face bruised extremely badly, and blood was seeping out a wound on one of his legs.

"You're lucky, Red!" A human was standing above the bear, a large grin on his face. The human ran off when the three men approached the unconscious body of Freddy's brother.

"Red?" Freddy knelt beside the body, "You alright, man?"

"He said I d-didn't owe..." Red couldn't even finish his sentence without spitting out a tooth. Freddy watched the tooth hit the ground and float in a small pool of blood.

"What on earth happened here?" A familiar voice asked. Bonnie looked up to see the janitor standing there, with his mop in hand.

"My brother just got beaten up..." Freddy responded, as he caressed his brother's cheek.

The janitor ran down the hallway and came back with the nurse, "There."

The nurse walked over and grabbed Red's torso, "Help me lift him to his feet?"

Freddy helped the nurse get the bear onto his feet. Red's eyes slowly opened once again, he groaned and the nurse held him still.

Freddy let his brother go and the nurse walked away with him.

Bonnie chuckled a bit, earning a glare from Freddy, "Sorry, but that's karma for what he did yesterday."

Clyde shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

"Let's just go outside, before we're thrown out of the corridors." Freddy adjusted his backpack and walked out of the main building.

"You guys go," Bonnie said, "I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick."

Clyde nodded and ran after Freddy. Bonnie sighed and walked further into the main building, eventually reaching the male's restroom. He opened the door and slipped in.

Bonnie walked into the first stall he saw and unzipped his pants. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about his art-class. _Why am I thinking about art while I urinate?_ He thought to himself.

After he finished, he pressed a button above the toilet. The toilet flushed. The bunny opened the door to his stall and walked back out.

Bonnie walked over to the mirrors in front of the stalls and stretched.

He looked at himself and grinned, "For a nerd, you don't look half bad..." He said to himself, grinning.

"I can agree." Bonnie heard somebody say. The bunny turned around suddenly and was startled to see a shirtless bear walked into the bathrooms.

The door shut behind him, and the bear seemed to be staring lustfully into the bunny's eyes, "I-I..."

"How are you…?" The bear said, lowly, as he approached the bunny.

"I'm w-well…! How are you?" Bonnie asked, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm good..." The bear came closer.

"Where's your shirt?" Bonnie's face was completely red, but he was trying to act serious.

"I took it off when I came in," The bear held his t-shirt in his paw and grinned at the bunny, "I saw you and I just thought to myself; 'that's the most handsome rabbit I've ever seen'..."

"Well thank you but..." Bonnie's lips were covered the bear's paw.

"Uh, can I leave, please?" Bonnie asked, starting to get a little worried about where the situation was possibly going.

"Aww, you want to leave already~?" The bear frowned. He ran his paw down the bunny's body and rubbed Bonnie's crotch.

"Get your paws off me…!" Bonnie pushed the bear back. He stepped back from him, with his fists raised.

"Nobody tells Aiden what to do..." The bear growled.

"Only cavemen refer to themselves in the third person." Bonnie coughed.

The bear stood back up and ran over to Bonnie, he pinned the bunny against the wall. Bonnie could see the bear's crotch tighten as he pushed against the bunny.

"Let me go, asshole!" Bonnie screamed.

"What? You don't like this~?" The bear grinned and sunk his teeth into Bonnie's neck, "I thought faggots like you liked this stuff~?!"

"Motherfucker!" Bonnie kicked the bear back. Aiden landed on the ground with a thud. He looked up to see Bonnie holding a sharp tool in one of his paws.

"Come closer, and I'll cut you." The bunny growled.

"You aren't gonna hurt me...you don't want to affect your spotless Waterview High record, isn't that right~?" Aiden laughed and jumped to his feet.

"HEY!" A new voice shouted, startling both Bonnie and Aiden.

Bonnie visibly de-stressed, once he saw that Foxy was standing at the door, "Leave 'im alone, mate!" He shouted.

"What're you gonna do, hit me with your board?" Aiden laughed.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do!" Foxy grabbed his board and smashed Aiden across the back with it.

Aiden grunted and hit the floor once again.

Foxy grabbed Bonnie's hand and led him out of the bathroom, "Let's go..."

"Shit man, this really hurts..." Aiden whimpered. Foxy closed the door after they walked out of the bathroom.

"Are ye okay?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah..." Bonnie nodded.

"Did he do anythin' to ye…?" Foxy asked, his face showed that he was extremely worried.

"He tried to but...you got there before anything happened." Bonnie sheathed the sharp object he had in his hand. Foxy noticed some dry blood on the blade.

"Was that a pen?" Foxy asked. Bonnie shook his head.

"It was just a pocket knife." He glanced at the front doors, "Let's go. Clyde and Freddy are waiting for us outside."

"Aye, mate." Foxy nodded and walked towards the exit, with Bonnie following him close behind.

 **And chapter six is complete! (This was originally gonna be part 2 of chapter 5, but whatever X3)**

 **\- Completed 16/08/2015.**

 **\- RSM**


	7. Chapter 7 - Movie Night

**And chapter seven is here, ready for your viewing pleasure.**

Bonnie folded his arms as he left the main building. He looked up to see Foxy staring at him with a worried look, "Are ye okay…?"

"No..." Bonnie frowned, "I almost got...y'know."

"I know, mate," Foxy sighed, "I'm just glad I got there in time..."

"Me too," Bonnie sighed, "I really owe you one."

"Where are the others?" Foxy asked, looking around.

"If they're not in the area, they're probably near the boy's dorm." Bonnie suggested.

"They might be preparing for tonight," Foxy shrugged. He glanced at his skateboard and looked up at Bonnie, "Can I tell you something, Bonnie…?"

"Of course you can." Bonnie smiled at him. Foxy took off his eye-patch and rubbed his hook and paw together nervously.

"This be really important..." Foxy bit his lip, he looked around to see if there was anyone around, "Come with me."

Bonnie followed Foxy away from the main building, towards one of the corners of a large area of grass. Foxy rubbed his shoulder and looked up at the bunny, "If I tell ye this, ye promise not t' tell anyone?"

"I swear." Bonnie nodded.

"I believe that I have a crush of Clyde." Foxy said, his face lighting up with a rent tint.

Bonnie chuckled, "Of course you do, it's extremely obvious."

"It really be that obvious?" Foxy frowned. Bonnie smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah." The bunny responded.

"You aren't disgusted or anything?" Foxy rubbed his shoulder.

"Of course not!" Bonnie exclaimed, "We all knew you were gay, and I had a feelin' you were into Clyde."

Foxy grinned and hugged the bunny, "Thanks so much Bonnie!"

"It's no problem Foxy," Bonnie smiled, "I'm just glad that you finally told me."

"You think Clyde likes me back?" Foxy pulled away.

"I'm ninty nine percent sure that he likes you back." Bonnie responded.

Foxy jumped up in the air with an excited grin, "Awesome! All we need to do now is get ye and Fred t'gether."

"What….?" Bonnie's face went completely red. Foxy covered his mouth and looked away.

"Ah, shit." He muttered.

"You really think that…?" Bonnie coughed.

"Look, I didn't mean that, alright?" Foxy noticed Bonnie's nervous expression.

"You're right..." Bonnie muttered.

"What do ye mean?" Foxy asked.

"Look, ever since that damn bear came to this place, I haven't stopped thinkin' about him..." Bonnie chuckled, "I wasn't sure whether it was a crush, but I...feel like it is..."

Foxy rubbed his forehead, "Clyde and I, you and Freddy...quite an interesting foursome."

"Whaaaat…?" Bonnie's eyes widened.

"I don't mean it like that…!" Foxy chuckled.

"I guess we've both got our crushes, eh?" Bonnie added.

"And we've both got alone time with them," Foxy blushed, "To do aaaanyything we want with them."

"Are you being serious?" Bonnie chuckled. He began walking back towards the dormitories, with Foxy walking beside him.

"Of course I am!" Foxy exclaimed, "It isn't just the physical side I'm hoping for...it's the emotional side aswell."

"Are ya gonna tell Clyde how you feel?" Bonnie asked.

"I plan to," Foxy grinned, "But I don't know when."

"Tonight?" Bonnie questioned.

"No...too soon." Foxy replied.

"There they are." Bonnie pointed to the boy's dorm. Foxy followed the bunny down the stairs and approached Freddy and Clyde on the stairs.

"Why are you guys over here?" Foxy asked.

"We were driven away from the main area," Freddy replied, looking up at the two approaching anthros, "That guy who was beating up my brother recognised me."

"You knew him?" Clyde asked. Bonnie sat on the stairs beside Freddy, while Foxy sat beside Clyde. Foxy rubbed his cheek and looked away from the lighter coloured bunny.

Clyde looked over at Foxy and raised an eyebrow, "No."

"Are ya alright?" Clyde asked.

Foxy nodded, "Yeah, fine."

"What do we have next?" Freddy asked.

"I've got English." Bonnie replied.

"I've got a free period to study." Freddy said.

"I have geography," Clyde grinned, "With you." He looked over at Foxy.

Bonnie chuckled under his breath when he heard him, "Lucky you."

A few moments later, the bell went, signalling the beginning of one of the final periods.

"Well...I'll see you guys later, I guess." Freddy stood up. Bonnie watched the bear walk away and looked over to see Foxy looking at him with a grin.

"He's totally crushing on him." Clyde chuckled, as he stood up and walked away.

"Did you…?" Bonnie's eyes widened.

Foxy shook his head, "I didn't say anything..."

Bonnie and Foxy both stood up, and followed the other two anthros towards the main building. Neither of them exchanged words or even looked at each other until they were inside. They said their goodbyes and they separated.

Clyde sat in the back of the classroom. A few more students walked into the room, most of them being humans, with the exception being one completely black-furred bunny. Clyde noticed some of the students giving looks of what seemed to be guilt and worry towards the bunny.

Foxy was the last kid to walk in the classroom, he grinned at Clyde as he entered and sat beside him in the back, "Ye see that kid over there?" Foxy pointed over to the black bunny, who had sat himself down at the front of the room.

"Yeah," Clyde responded, "That's Mr Shadow's kid."

"I heard," Foxy bit his lip, "I feel bad for 'im."

"Ya think they'll go for him next?" Clyde asked, his eyes widening a little.

"Maybe..." Foxy frowned, "I hope not, though."

"I've never talked to him before," Clyde said, glancing at the black bunny, "Have you?"

"All I know about him, is his name." Foxy responded. He watched a brown bear that was sitting on the side of the room move over towards Shane.

"Eli's always been the kind type." Foxy commented.

"I never liked him," Clyde shrugged, "Too nice for me."

"Ye like a specific type of man?" Foxy laughed.

"Oh, shut up." Clyde chuckled.

"Alright, everyone remain seated," A large human walked into the room. He was wearing a plaid jacket, and a pair of black jeans, "We've got a lot of work to do today."

The students made themselves comfortable and took out their textbooks and pens.

"Glad to see all of you know when I'm in a good mood," The teacher grinned, he placed a pile of papers on his desk and stood in front of the classroom, "I'll be doing the role at the end, for now. I've got two things to talk about."

The class remained silent, "First things first, we're holding a function in memory of Mr Shadow next Thursday."

The teacher could see Shane visibly sadden once he saw this. The teacher sighed and folded his arms, "The second one isn't as depressing as the first. As some of you know, the school is closing down for the day on Monday."

The classroom was still silent, "Hmph, was expecting a few 'woohoos'." He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Turn your textbooks to page five and begin taking notes. Copy down the first nine paragraphs, then we can take notes in the documentary we've been watching for the past week."

"It seems like all we do these days is take notes..." Clyde muttered under his breath.

Bonnie opened the door to his English classroom, he sighed and entered the room. He didn't look away from the ground. He walked towards the front of the room and sat at one of the front desks.

Bonnie looked up to see Mr Schmidt walking into the class, "Welcome back to English class."

Bonnie bit his lip and looked down at the table, "Today I'm giving you a sheet of paper. It's pretty simple, all you need to do is write down what you think about the school and how it's run."

"This wouldn't happen to be related to that teacher's death, right?" A random student asked.

"Of course not," Mr Schmidt growled, "He was a good teacher, and a good friend."

Bonnie looked up at the teacher, "Get to work, hurry up." Mr Schmidt said, walking back over to his desk.

Freddy sat down in the centre of the library. He made sure to stay quiet as he sat down, so he wouldn't be kicked out. He threw his bag on top of the table and pulled out his mathematics textbook.

"Fred..." A weak voice said. Freddy looked up to see Red standing in front of the table. Freddy frowned.

"Red..." Freddy responded, "Are you okay?"

"I'm a strong bear...I can deal with this..." Red chuckled. He coughed and rubbed his stomach.

"Come sit with me." Freddy said.

"I usually wouldn't want to sit with you, but I need some company..." Red sighed and sat opposite his brother.

"What happened to you, anyway?" Freddy asked.

"You saw me..." Fred sighed, "On the ground there...like a damn weakling."

"You seem to have gotten yourself into trouble again." Freddy bit his lip.

"I've bitten off more than I can chew, brother," Red sighed, "I'm too deep in this damn drug mishap..."

"Can't you just finish this?" Freddy asled.

"I'm over ten thousand dollars in debt, man," Red folded his arms, "And the only way to get it back is to beat the money out of people."

"Clyde being one of them?" Freddy said.

"Yeah..." Red shrugged.

There were a few moments of silence before Freddy decided to break it, "Why don't we get along?"

Red shrugged, "I guess we were born to hate each other."

"I don't hate you," Freddy said, "I just feel bad for you."

"I don't need people feeling bad for me..." Red muttered, "I pay people for that."

"And that's why you're in debt." Freddy shook his head, "I wonder what mom and dad'd think."

"They'd be disappointed in me, like usual." Red stood up.

"Red-..." Red stopped Freddy from continuing.

"I gotta go." Red walked away.

Freddy sighed as he watched his brother escape from his view, "Goddamn it Red."

"Would Bonnible Bunny please come to the principal's office, thank you." A voice spoke over the intercom.

Foxy and Clyde looked up at the PA as this was said, "Argh, that don't sound good." The fox commented.

Bonnie looked up from his work, "I wonder what he wants..."

Mr Schmidt walked over to Bonnie, "Good luck."

Bonnie nodded and grabbed his bag, he threw it around his waist and walked out of the English classroom. He rested his paws in his pockets and walked towards the principal's office.

He rested his paw on the doorknob of the principal's office and opened it. He walked inside and bit his lip. He looked up and his eyes widened.

His mother and father were sitting in front of the principal's desk, with Mr Cawthon sitting behind it.

"Mom? Dad?" Bonnie said.

"Hey, kid." His dad smiled at him. Bonnie rolled his eyes and sat on a chair in-between his parents.

"Hi Bonnie." His mother greeted.

"Mr Bunny, welcome." Mr Cawthon greeted. Mr Cawthon was an eagle, with a large white stripe down the back of his body.

"We're still waiting on somebody else." His mother said. The door opened behind them and Mr Schmidt walked inside.

"Mr Schmidt?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Let's make this quick, I have other things to attend to." The eagle said, folding his arms.

"Now, what seems to be the issue?" Mr Cawthon turned to Mr Schmidt, as he grabbed a chair. Mr Schmidt sat behind the parents and folded his arms.

"Bonnie has been very distracted in class," Mr Schmidt said, "I just wanted to know whether or not his parents would have any idea what was going on."

Bonnie looked at Mr Schmidt with a frightened look, he mouthed; 'Please don't.'

Mr Schmidt mouthed back; 'I won't.'

"Well, Bonnie's been really tired of late. His mother and I have been having fights lately, so he rarely sleeps when he visits us. And according to Henry, Bonnie rarely sleeps well in his dorm room, due to him over-thinking things."

"What exactly would this, 'Henry', think that Bonnie's is overthinking?" Mr Cawthon began writing everything down.

"I think Bonnie believes that there's domestic violence occuring in our house." Bonnie's mother said.

"Really?" Mr Cawthon raised an eyebrow.

"Well, _is_ something going on in the household?" Mr Schmidt asked.

"Not at all," Bonnie's father chuckled, "I will admit that we have been fighting, but I'd never lay a hand on my beautiful wife."

"Look, Mr Schmidt," Mr Cawthon said, "This is a pretty useless meeting. If you really think that Bonnie needs assistance, get him to see the school counsellor, or help him yourself. We can't really do anything else after Mr Shadow's...unfortunate passing."

"Trevor Shadow?" Bonnie's mother gasped, "He's...dead?"

"His body was found this morning." Mr Cawthon said, "The police say he was murdered."

"Holy crap…" Bonnie's father frowned.

"I'm sure they'll catch the killer, Kevin." Bonnie's mother commented.

"They better." Bonnie's father – Kevin – growled.

Mr Schmidt sighed, "Well, if this meeting is _really_ that useless, then I guess I'll take Bonnie back to class."

"Who was teaching your class while we were gone?" Mr Cawthon asked.

"I got Carol to teach them," Mr Schmidt stood up, "I'm sorry for this meeting."

"It's fine, it was good to meet you, anyway." Kevin said.

Bonnie's mother nodded and watched her son and Mr Schmidt leave the office.

"Is there anything else we need to do?" Kevin asked. Mr Cawthon shook his head and tore up a sheet of paper.

"No," Mr Cawthon said, "Make sure this doesn't happen again."

Kevin nodded. He dragged his wife out of the office, leaving the principal alone.

Mr Schmidt sighed as he walked with Bonnie back to his class, "Look Bonnie, I'm sorry. I had to do something..."

"Thank you for trying to help me..." Bonnie frowned, "I can't believe my mother let my dad manipulate her..."

"Bonnie, I didn't see any bruises on her, at all..." Mr Schmidt commented.

Bonnie growled, "It wasn't your place to interfere anyway."

"I was just trying to help..." Mr Schmidt frowned.

"Just stay out of my life, alright? I've already got enough problems," Bonnie sighed, "Now my dad's gonna be angry with me..." Mr Schmidt watched Bonnie walk back to his classroom.

The tiger sighed and followed his student back to his class. Red watched from around a nearby corner and glanced over at the principal's office.

"Hmm..." He bit his lip.

 _A few hours later_

"Have you packed everything?" Bonnie asked. Freddy nodded and smiled at the bunny. He failed to notice Bonnie's little tail wagging. Freddy walked out of Clyde's room and into the hallway.

Foxy watched Bonnie walk out of the room and noticed Clyde resting on the couch. He sat beside him and switched on his television.

Clyde looked over at Foxy and bit his lip. He looked at the television, but he wasn't really focused.

Foxy failed to notice Clyde scooch closer to him. Clyde looked down at the ground and rubbed his paws together, "So...what're we watching…?"

"We could watch a few movies, or play some video games." Foxy grinned.

"I'd like to watch a movie with you," Clyde said, "Got any horror movies?"

"Argh, ye're into horror, are ye?" Foxy chuckled, "I've got a few classics."

 _I fucking hate horror…_ Clyde thought to himself. He coughed, "I don't really know any good movies...why don't you pick?"

"There's this new movie, I think it's called 'Night of the Living Human' or somethin'." Foxy pulled out a DVD and walked over to the television. Clyde watched him come back over and the fox sat beside him once again. Clyde yawned and outstretched his arm.

Foxy grinned as Clyde pulled him against the bunny, _Bonnie may be on to something…_

Some time passed, Clyde wasn't too scared of the film so far, nothing too scary had happened, "What's this movie supposed to be about?"

"It's about these humans, who've had enough of anthros living in their town. So they decide to slaughter all of them." Foxy responded.

"That's scary...think that'll happen in real life…?" Clyde asked.

"Of course not..." Foxy replied.

A sudden jumpscare flashed on-screen, causing Clyde to shriek and grab Foxy. He held the fox close and panted.

"It's okay…! Calm down!" Foxy ruffled the bunny's hair.

Clyde looked up at Foxy with a small smile. He grabbed Foxy's shoulder and his smile grew a little wider. He pulled Foxy close to him and their lips met.

Foxy gasped, but a smile soon appeared on his face. He wrapped his arms around the bunny and held his body against his own. Foxy pulled away a few seconds later. They both stared into each other's eyes. Foxy pulled Clyde's head down a little bit and kissed on the fore-head.

"I love you..." Foxy said, his grin widening, his face lighting up with a blush. Clyde blushed and closed his eyes,

"I love you too."

 **And they kissed.**

 **Finally, right?**

 **Completed 21/08/15**

 **\- RSM**


	8. Chapter 8 - Mr and Mrs Bunny

**Chapter eight is here, and I'm really enjoyin' writin' these. Thanks for the reviews!**

Bonnie walked outside of the dorm, with Freddy following him close behind, "You got a car?" Freddy asked.

"Not yet," Bonnie chuckled, "My dad's pickin' us up."

Freddy nodded and walked away from the dorm, with Bonnie walking beside him.

"Thanks again, for coming." Bonnie smiled.

Freddy shrugged, "It isn't a problem man. Anything to get me away from this school for a day is good for me."

Bonnie saw a pair of headlights drive past as they passed through a small gate, "I think that's him." Bonnie and Freddy walked down a footpath towards the front of the main building.

Freddy followed Bonnie to the side of the road and stopped when a green car pulled out in front of them, "Bonnie!" His dad exclaimed.

"There he is..." Bonnie bit his lip. The car stopped and the driver reached over to the passenger's side door and opened it.

"Let's go.." Bonnie sat in the front seat, while Freddy threw himself in the back seat.

Kevin peeked over the back of his seat and glanced at Freddy, "Whose this?"

"A friend." Bonnie simply responded.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gon' bring someone along?" His father asked. Bonnie rolled his eyes and looked out of his window.

"Cause you never asked." His father sighed.

"I'm seventeen dad, don't forget that." Bonnie muttered.

"Eighteen, next week." Kevin started the car.

"You're turning eighteen next week?" Freddy asked. Bonnie nodded and a grin made itself welcome on his face.

"Yeah," Bonnie chuckled, "I'm thinkin' of throwing a bitchin' party."

"Parties don't seem to be your thing," Freddy commented, as he slipped on his seat-belt, "Why the sudden change of mind?"

"I'm actually excited for the party on Monday," Bonnie explained, "Foxy and Clyde'll be there. And you, of course."

"Company is the reason parties rock," Freddy said. Kevin pulled away from the school and onto the road, "Though, I've never been to one of them myself."

"I guess it's gonna be a first time for both of us, then." Bonnie turned back towards the front.

"Make sure to use protection." Kevin grinned.

"Shut up!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I'm just kiddin', no need to be a spoil-sport." Kevin rolled his eyes.

The rest of the trip to Bonnie's place was pretty much silent after that. Kevin pulled into his drive-way and turned off the car.

"Home shit home." Bonnie said, getting out of the car. Kevin shook his head and got out of his car. Freddy grabbed his gear and opened the door, he slipped out of the car and shut the door behind him.

He looked up to see Bonnie smiling at him. They both look over at Bonnie's house. His house was a small home, painted in a complete shade of light blue.

"Nice house.." Freddy said, in awe.

"It's crap, compared to the mansions your family sticks out of their asses." Kevin said, walking towards the front door of the house.

"Ouch. Below the belt..." Freddy's ears lowered. Bonnie shook his head.

"Pay no mind to that asshole, let's just head inside." Bonnie grabbed Freddy's paw and led him into the house.

"Whose this?" Bonnie's mom watched them walk in.

"He's a friend, I'm gonna go upstairs and get some rest, catch you guys tomorrow!" Bonnie exclaimed, saying that entire sentence within a few seconds.

Kevin looked up the stairs, "Bonnie's friends are weird." He glanced over at his wife.

"At least he's making friends." His wife responded.

"This one better not be like the others, Linda." Kevin folded his arms.

"He had great friends before," 'Linda' responded, "You just didn't like the fact that they were all...into guys."

"We both know that only a male and female can be a couple," Kevin said, "It's in the bible."

Linda rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk to the kitchen, with Kevin lagging behind her.

Bonnie opened the door to his room and walked inside. Freddy followed him inside the shut the door behind him.

"Welcome to my room," Bonnie said, throwing himself on his bed, "Feel free to sit anywhere you want."

Freddy shrugged and sat down beside the bunny on the bed, he put his gear down on the ground and looked around the room. The room was painted beige, with a few family portraits on the walls, a few musical posters, and a large cork-board beside the door.

"It's actually a pretty good room. Shows a lot of your personality, especially your musical interests." Freddy commented.

Bonnie smiled and nodded, "I had a few more posters on the walls. But dad didn't like them. I think they're torn up somewhere on the ground."

"Your dad seems nice," Freddy's smile faded, "You seem to have something against him?"

"He abuses my mother," Bonnie bluntly responded, "Don't judge a book by it's cover."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Hm?" Bonnie's ear twitched. He stood up and began rummaging through his desk.

"What did the principal want with you today?" Freddy opened his backpack and pulled out a brush.

"Mr Schmidt decided to bring my parents in for a meeting," Bonnie growled, "He's such a nosey bastard."

Freddy began grooming his fur with the brush, "Maybe he was just trying to help."

"Maybe." Bonnie sighed. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Freddy.

"What's this?" The bear asked.

"Are ya into music?" Bonnie asked.

"Depends," Freddy responded, looking down at the small box, "As surprising as it might seem, I like pop. Though country and punk rock strike my fancy, aswell."

"Open it." Bonnie folded his arms, a grin making itself welcome on his face.

Freddy opened the box and gasped. He picked up what looked like a phone and held it in his paw, "When did you time to get this?"

"I bought this a week ago for my birthday, but I think you need it more than I do." Bonnie said.

"A musical fanatic like yourself wouldn't need an Anthrone?" Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"Quit questioning things and just keep it already." Bonnie shook his head.

"Thanks," Freddy put it back in the box and put it in his bag, "I can't wait to start using it."

"We're like a bunch of hipsters." Bonnie laughed.

"That's an understatement." Freddy coughed.

"I got no problem with it." Bonnie shrugged.

Kevin pushed open the door and peered inside, "It's time for bed, you two."

"It's eight thirty." Bonnie responded.

"So?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"We go to bed when we feel like it," Bonnie responded, with a growl, "Leave us alone, dad."

"Fine, but one of you has to sleep on the floor. I don't want anything going on." He slammed the door, leaving a very confused bear, and a very irritated rabbit.

"Your dad is kinda strict." Freddy commented.

"He's such an asshole." Bonnie sighed.

Bonnie walked back over to the bed and sat beside the bear, "Who takes the floor?" Freddy asked.

"Neither of us will be sleeping on the floor," Bonnie said, "I don't think either of us want to be bitten by insects or something."

"So we're both taking the bed?" Freddy asked.

"I dunno, probably not. My dad'd kill me. He hates anything that looks like two males in the same bed." Bonnie responded.

"He seems like the perfect type of ignorant father." Freddy folded his arms.

"Ignorant or not, he's still a douchebag." Bonnie stood back up.

"You wouldn't be offended if I agreed with you?" Freddy looked up at him.

Bonnie scoffed, "Of course not."

"Let's stop talking about him, then." Freddy laid back on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, "You think Clyde and Foxy are alright?"

"I bet they're fine." Bonnie replied. He turned back towards and bed and stared at the bear.

"What do we do now?" Freddy asked, sitting back up.

"We sleep, I guess. I can always do more with you tomorrow. But we gotta complete a few chores for my masters." Bonnie said, with a sarcastic tone.

"If you don't mind helping out, of course." Bonnie rubbed his shoulder.

"I got no problem with helping out." Freddy smiled at the bunny.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep." Bonnie watched the bear get off his bed.

"Where should I sleep?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie grabbed a blanket, "You take the bed, I'll take the floor...it'll protect both of us from getting a lecture from anybody tonight."

"You sure?" Freddy sat back on the bed.

"I'm sure." Bonnie nodded. The bunny watched Freddy lie back down on the bed. He took off his shirt and pulled the covers over his body, up to his neck.

"Quit starin'." Freddy chuckled.

Bonnie looked away, his face painted with a blush, "Yeah.." He threw the blanket on the ground. He spread it out and laid atop of it.

He grabbed another blanket and wrapped himself with it, "Goodnight, Fred."

"Goodnight Bonnie..." Freddy yawned and turned away from the bunny. Bonnie looked up at the bed and grinned. He closed his eyes and sucummed to slumber.

Both of them failed to notice a small little bunny peeking through Bonnie's bedroom door.

 _The next morning_

Freddy slipped on a shirt and left Bonnie in his room. He stretched and looked down the stairs. He walked down the stairs and folded his arms.

He saw a little bunny standing near the door. The bunny was staring at him and giving him an odd look, "Hi." The bunny greeted.

"Hey." Freddy smiled at the kid, "You're Henry?"

"Yeah, Bonnie's brother." Henry responded.

Freddy knelt down to the small bunny's height, "I'm Bonnie's friend." Freddy said.

"He said you were cool," Henry commented, "You look cool!"

"Thanks for that, that makes me happy." Freddy simply responded.

"Come on Henry, go put on your clothes. We gotta go to church." Kevin approached to the two anthros.

"Have you got anything fancy to wear?" Henry looked over at Freddy.

Freddy rubbed his shoulder, "I don't uh, go to church."

"You don't?" Linda walked over, dressed in a completely red dress.

"No, I don't really believe in the whole, god thing." Freddy responded, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Like the other ones..." Kevin muttered, so only Linda could hear.

Linda shook her head at her husband, then glanced at Freddy, "Well, neither does Bonnie. So I guess you two can chill here for the few hours that we're gone."

"Do you want me to do anything while you guys are gone?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, take a shower. Preferably on your own." Kevin said.

"I was planning to." Freddy growled.

"No need to be hostile," Linda scolded, "Take this." She handed a list to the bear.

"Get these chores done before we get back, and I'll make you some epic lunch." Linda grinned.

"Nobody says 'epic' anymore." Henry looked up at his mother.

"Let's go." Kevin rolled his eyes and walked outside. Linda smiled at Freddy and walked out of the house, with Henry following close behind.

Bonnie walked down the stairs a few seconds after they left and glanced at Freddy, "They gone?" He asked.

"They're heading to church," Freddy replied, looking up at Bonnie as he descended the stairs, "Your mom left me a list of chores that we're gonna have to get done before they get back."

"So she can make us an 'epic lunch'?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing she says that each Sunday?" Freddy handed the list to Bonnie.

"You guessed right." Bonnie looked at the list.

"Well, these are pretty easy. It just says that we need to feed the cat, clean up the garage and work on the garden out the front of the house." Bonnie looked up from the list.

"I'll take the garden." Freddy said.

"Well, that was quick," Bonnie scoffed, "I didn't take you to be the gardening type."

"Well, let's just say I don't have a green thumb," Freddy responded, "But I'm useful."

"I'm sure." Bonnie nodded, "Well, I'll feed the cat. I guess we can clean the garage together."

"Sounds good." Freddy nodded.

"The watering can and shears are inside the garage. On the top shelf." Bonnie said, walking off. The bunny turned back around to see Freddy walking out the front door.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen and opened a cupboard below the sink. He pulled out an empty container and filled it with cat-food.

"Come here, Rigby." Bonnie grinned. A black cat ran towards the kitchen, meowing a few times. Bonnie got down on his knees and pet the cat. The bunny filled his pet's bowl with food and watched the cat begin to devour it.

"Check." Bonnie ticked something off the list.

He walked over to one of the front windows and saw Freddy watering some of the flowers in front of the house. He smiled and stared at the bear. The bunny walked through the front door and approached him.

"'I don't have a green thumb.'" Bonnie mocked him.

"Gardening doesn't require a diploma." Freddy chuckled. He put down the watering can and proceeded to cut some of the weeds with the shears.

"Yet people study it during school." Bonnie commented.

"For good reason." Freddy responded.

Bonnie looked at the garden and nodded, he checked the second thing off the list, "We ought to hire you as our gardener."

"Any excuse to keep me here, right?" Freddy grinned. Bonnie blushed a little, but nodded.

"We just got the garage left, come on." Bonnie walked towards the garage door and pulled it open. Freddy followed him over with the watering can and shears. He reached up to the top shelf of a nearby empty bookshelf and left the watering can and shears up there.

The garage wasn't the definition of 'messy', but it wasn't clean enough for a car to go in. There was a bookshelf that had fallen over in the centre of the garage, and a few buckets of paint that had tipped over behind it.

"I'll clean up the paint, if you can handle the bookcase." Bonnie said, picking up the three empty paint containers.

Freddy noticed and picked up half of the bookcase. He grunted and pushed the bookcase up against the wall. Bonnie's eyes widened when he saw the bear straighten up the bookcase against the wall.

Freddy grinned and slammed his paws together, "Where'd you get the sudden burst of strength? Goddamn!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I dunno." Freddy laughed. He grabbed a nearby bucket and cloth and handed them to the bunny, "I'll be inside when you're done with the paint."

Bonnie nodded and watched Freddy walk back into the house. Bonnie began humming a song, while he was cleaning the paint off the floor of the garage.

Bonnie's phone vibrated, diverting his attention to a nearby bookshelf, where he'd left his phone. He walked over and grabbed his phone, accepting the phone call and resting the phone against his ear.

"Bonnie, here." Bonnie said.

"Hi Bonnie!" A familiar voice exclaimed through the line.

"The only person I know who shouts in my ear is you, Chica. How can I help you?" Bonnie grinned.

"I'm just callin' to remind you about the party." Chica responded.

"I know, it's taking place outside the boy's dorm." Bonnie replied.

"Well, actually, it's taking place both inside, _and_ outside of the dorm! So if you don't come, good luck getting any sleep!" Chica exclaimed, "Though we can't be near the side of the dorm..."

"Why?" Bonnie responded.

"The police didn't want the students to interfere with the 'crime scene'." Chica said.

"Makes sense," Bonnie sighed, "Poor teacher."

"Yeah, sucks that he's dead. He was pretty cool." Chica coughed.

"Hey Chica!" Foxy was heard in the background.

Bonnie could hear Chica cover the phone, but he could still hear, "What is it, Foxy? I'm talkin' to Bonnie."

"Ye are?" Foxy asked, "Can I talk t' 'im?"

"Fine, I was just about to say goodbye anyway." Chica uncovered the phone, "Foxy wants to talk to ya."

"Okay." Bonnie replied.

A few seconds later, a new voice was heard, "Bonnie! Hi!"

"You seem real happy, what's got you all excited?" Bonnie asked, a grin appearing on his face.

"Ye won't believe what happened last night!" Foxy exclaimed.

"What, you and Clyde banged?" Bonnie chuckled.

"Not quite," Foxy said, "He kissed me!"

"Really?" Bonnie's eyes widened, "Good for you guys, man."

"I told ya that he liked you." Bonnie added.

"I didn't believe it for a while," Foxy said, "But we were watching this horror movie, perfect for us. He kept getting' shit-scared and clingin' t' me. I don't quite remember all the details, but he kissed me!"

"Where's Clyde now?" Bonnie asked.

"Still sleepin'." Foxy replied.

"Really?" Bonnie checked the time on his phone, "It's ten in the morning."

"Last night was a long night." Foxy replied.

"I don't even want to ask what's got him so tired," Bonnie smirked, "I gotta go though, Freddy's over here."

"I know," Foxy replied, "Done anything together yet?"

"Not really," Bonnie coughed, "We've just been doing chores for my parents."

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Foxy said, with a sarcastic tone.

"It's more fun than class." Bonnie said.

"I can agree." Foxy chuckled.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I got shit to do with Fred." Bonnie responded.

"With your shirts off?" Foxy laughed.

"Not yet." Bonnie bit his lip, "I mean..."

"No need to explain. Keep your fantasies to yourself. Catch ye later, Bon." Foxy scoffed.

"See ya." Bonnie hang up. He sighed and walked out of the garage. The bunny jumped up and grabbed the handle for the garage door. He grasped the handle and slammed the garage door down.

Bonnie looked over at the front door. He rubbed his shoulder and closed his eyes for a split second, "I can't believe they actually kissed..." He said to himself, as he approached the front door.

He grasped the door knob and walked inside. The bunny grunted and shut the door behind him as he entered. He folded his arms and looked around, "Fred?"

"Where'd you go?"

 **Some more character development for ya'll!**

 **Fun Fact: I have a black cat, and I named him Rigby. :3**

 **Completed 22/08/15**

 **\- RSM**


	9. Chapter 9 - After That Night

**Welcome to the ninth chapter of Waterview High. I hope you enjoy~!**

"Freddy?" Bonnie looked around. He started getting a little worried when the bear didn't show himself after a few minutes.

"This isn't funny," Bonnie approached the staircase, "Where are you…?"

"BOO!" Freddy suddenly grabbed the bunny's shoulders.

"AH!" Bonnie jumped back, "You scared the fuck outta me!"

"I had to take advantage of this," Freddy chuckled, "I just love scaring people."

"Well..." Bonnie coughed, "I got a phone call."

"From who?" Freddy questioned.

"Foxy," Bonnie said, "He told me some good news."

"What was it?" Freddy folded his arms.

"Apparently, Foxy and Clyde got pretty close last night." Bonnie grinned.

"They had sex?" Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet," Bonnie replied, "But, they kissed."

"Good for them!" Freddy exclaimed, a smile gracing his face.

"Yeah..." Bonnie trailed off.

"Mind if I take a shower? I don't wanna smell like crap when your parents come back." Freddy asked.

"You smell fine...quite nice actually." Bonnie commented, earning an odd look from the bear.

"Excuse me?" Freddy chuckled nervously.

"Uh...nevermind," Bonnie cleared his throat, "Go ahead and take a shower. Don't use all the hot water, I wanna be able to use it later."

Freddy nodded and walked upstairs, leaving Bonnie alone. Bonnie rubbed his shoulder and sat down on one of the bottom stairs.

"'You smell nice.'" Bonnie mocked himself, "I'm such a jackass."

Freddy walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. The bear took off his shirt, his jeans, and his boxers. He placed his clothes on a nearby counter and glanced at the shower.

"Wow, pretty expensive shower..." Freddy commented. He opened the shower door and stepped inside. The bear shut the shower door behind him and rested against the tiled wall behind him.

He reached over to one of the knobs and turned it. Water began dripping out of the shower head, before the water increased its volume. The bear stretched and let the water sink into his fur.

He loved having showers, it was like the best part of his day. He loved the relaxation that he felt when water washed through his fur. Freddy ran his paws through his hair and looked up at the shower head, with his eyes closed.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Bonnie was lying on the couch. He stared at the ceiling and yawned, "I guess I could get a few minutes of shut-eye..." Bonnie closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Some time passed before Freddy came down the stairs, with a towel wrapped around his waist, "Bonnie, do you know where my suitcase is?" He glanced at the bunny.

Bonnie opened his eyes and peered over the couch, he saw Freddy and quickly ducked behind the couch again, "You could uh, put some clothes on."

Freddy rolled his eyes, "I've got a towel. I'm not completely naked," Freddy folded his arms, "Besides, my fur covers up everything."

Bonnie completely disregarded what Freddy had said, he sat up on the couch and avoided eye-contact with the bear, "If you're looking for your clothes, check the kitchen."

"Why're they in there?" Freddy asked.

"Henry went through your things," Bonnie replied, "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine," Freddy shrugged, "Did he take anything?"

"He tried to take your Anthrone, but I made sure he gave it back." Bonnie grinned.

Freddy walked into the kitchen and saw his bag lying against the fridge, he picked it up and placed it on the counter. Bonnie peered over the couch and stared at the bear as he took his towel off.

Bonnie's eyes widened, but he didn't look away. Freddy reached into his bag and pulled out a green shirt, and a pair of blue jeans, followed by purple boxers.

The bear slipped on his boxers, then his jeans. He put on his shirt shortly after, but that didn't deter Bonnie. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Freddy since he entered the kitchen.

Freddy looked over at Bonnie, just as the bunny looked away, "So, do we just wait for your parents to come back?" The bear walked over and sat beside Bonnie on the couch.

"We could watch some television," Bonnie said, "If ya want."

"'Television'?" Freddy scoffed, "Just call it TV."

Bonnie shrugged, "Whatever." He picked up a remote control and switched on the television.

"What did you want to watch?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie was about to answer, but his eyes slowly drifted down to the bear's chest, "It's kinda weird when you aren't wearing a bowtie."

"I could always put one on to make you happy." Freddy grinned.

"Nah, it's fine." Bonnie responded.

"Wait, turn up the volume." Freddy pointed at the television, "The news is on."

Bonnie pointed the remote at the television and turned up the volume, "Breaking news!" The same woman from the previous news broadcast exclaimed.

"I wonder what it is this time..." Bonnie muttered.

"An update on the murder of Trevor Shadow, a 36 year old teacher at Waterview High. The police have found what seems to be strangulation marks around the neck of the victim. It also appears that there is multiple bruises on the teacher's forehead, indicating that the murder was committed by someone holding a blunt object."

"The police have been calling in multiple students and staff for questioning. They haven't learned anything so far, except that the teacher had no enemies. He was liked by a surprising amount of students, and he has no family, except for a son."

Freddy and Bonnie shared looks of guilt, "The police are planning to bring in his son for questioning in the coming days, but the kid has been rather distant from his father, according to many of his classmates, so it may be hard to track him down."

Bonnie turned down the volume, "I still can't believe he's dead."

"I know," Freddy sighed, "I haven't been here for long but, to have somebody that close to you die like that..."

"It's awful." Bonnie bit his lip.

"What's the time?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie checked his watch, "It's just after ten," He stood up, "I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be back." The bunny approached the staircase and proceeded to climb up the stairs.

Freddy looked back at the television, "Maybe we should talk to Shane, maybe he'll know how his dad died..."

 _An hour later_

Bonnie came down the stairs in a pair of black jeans, and a blue jacket. Freddy wolf-whistled when the bunny came downstairs, "Not bad!"

"Oh, shut up." Bonnie coughed, "How long was I in the shower for?"

"Something tells me that you were enjoying yourself in there a little too much." Freddy joked.

Bonnie blushed and looked at the ground, but didn't answer.

"You were in there for about an hour," Freddy responded, "So it's almost twelve."

Bonnie walked over to the kitchen and read the time on the microwave; 11:31AM.

"We got about thirty minutes before my parents get back." Bonnie said, walking over to the couch.

"TV?" Freddy suggested.

"Of course." Bonnie laughed.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Clyde opened his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling and yawned. He took off a blanket that was covering him and noticed that he was only wearing his boxers.

He immediately remembered what happened the night before when he recognised the room he was in to be Foxy's.

He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, "Oh man...I feel so happy..."

"Ye better feel happy," Foxy walked into the room, he closed the door behind him and sat beside Clyde on the couch, "Last night made me happier than I've ever been."

Clyde grinned as Foxy sat down, "That makes two of us."

Foxy rolled Clyde onto his side and laid behind him, so that he was pushing against him. Clyde closed his eyes and began to feel warm inside as the fox embraced him. He'd never knew what it felt like to be spooned, but he had an extremely happy feeling, like everything was perfect.

But he knew that that wasn't true at all. He still owed a lot of money to Red, and he was still getting over his drug habit.

"Where did ya go?" Clyde questioned. He felt Foxy's breath against his shoulder, causing the bunny to shudder.

"I went for a little bit of a walk, ye slept in all mornin'," Foxy whispered, "I also went ahead and let Bonnie know about last night."

"Ya didn't tell him every detail, right?" Clyde asked.

"Of course not," Foxy muttered, "That's our business, not his."

"Still feels kinda rushed though..." Clyde said.

"What do ye mean?" Foxy asked, looking down at his companion.

"I mean, we only met a few days ago..." Clyde shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," Foxy muttered, "I can assure ye...if ye give it some time, ye won't regret it...I love ye, so much mate."

Clyde smiled and closed his eyes again, "I love you more..."

"Love ye most..." Foxy muttered.

 _A few hours later_

After a few hours of completing chores for Bonnie's parents after they arrive home, Freddy was starting to pack up his stuff. He stood in Bonnie's bedroom, with his bag in hand. He stuffed his clothes in his bag and closed it up.

The bear approached the door, but before he could open it, the door was pushed open, and Henry walked inside, "You're leaving?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I've gotta go back to school." Freddy replied, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"What school do you go to?" Henry folded his arms.

"I go to Waterview High," Freddy replied, "It's a private school."

"I know, my brother goes there too." Henry said.

Freddy nodded and the room filled with silence, "Listen," Henry began, Freddy looked down at the kid once again, "I need help." Henry said.

"What with?" Freddy knelt down to the child's level.

"Mom and dad have been fighting a lot lately," Henry said, "He's been hitting her."

"What?" Freddy's eyes widened.

"Bonnie's scared," Henry whispered, "He thinks he's gonna kill her..."

"Why doesn't he do anything about it?" Freddy asked, a look of worry making itself welcome on his face.

"Because he can't." Henry replied.

"Why can't he…?" Freddy questioned.

"Because dad'll hurt her more." Henry frowned. Freddy bit his lip and looked at the door.

"I'm gonna go..." Freddy said, he ruffled the kids hair and walked out of the room, "It was nice to meet you, Henry."

"You too, Fred." Henry waved as Freddy walked down the stairs.

"Ready to 'head?" Bonnie asked, as Freddy walked down the final step.

"Yep, ready to go." Freddy replied.

"Good, let's get the hell out of here before I die of boredom." Bonnie chuckled.

"Is your dad driving us back?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie shook his head, "We're fighting right now, so it looks like we're taking a bus."

"As long as I'm sittin' next to you." Bonnie muttered.

"Of course you'll be." Freddy grinned and walked out the door.

Kevin watched Freddy and his son walk out of the house, he growled to himself, "I don't like that kid one bit."

His wife approached him and rubbed his shoulder, "Just stay out of his way, Kev. He's grown up now..."

"He ain't eighteen yet," Kevin replied, "He's still got a week."

His wife rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Kevin alone in the living room, "Whatever..."

A short time later, the bus arrived in front of the school. Bonnie and Freddy jumped off the bus and thanked the driver. Freddy walked up the concrete steps leading to the small park in front of the main building, with Bonnie following him close behind.

Freddy looked over to his right and saw Red talking with the principal, "That can't be good." He commented.

Bonnie followed his gaze and glanced at the bear, "Maybe he's finally getting expelled for all the drugs he's been peddlin'."

"Maybe." Freddy shrugged. The bear looked up to see Chica and Chi jogging in front of them. They approached quickly and stopped the two from proceeding.

"Hey Chica," Bonnie greeted, "Hi Chi."

"Hey Bon." The girls both greeted.

"Whose this?" Chi asked, glancing at Freddy.

"Oh, he's a new kid. This is Fred." Bonnie introduced the bear.

"Hiya." Chi greeted. Fred extended his paw but got a hug from the chicken instead.

Chi pulled away and grinned at the two, "How can I help you?" Freddy asked.

"Well, we were just lookin' fer you guys." Chica said.

"Oh? What'd ya need from us?" Bonnie asked.

"Well..." Chi chuckled cutely, "We've been lookin' for Goldie an Spring. They're supposed to be our dates for the party~!"

"Dates?" Freddy raised an eyebrow, "It's a party. People are gonna get wasted. I doubt that it'll be a great date for you guys."

"I don't think it will either." Chica responded, "But, a date's a date."

"You just wanna get in bed with a hunk 'a male." Chi grinned at Chica.

"What? Goldie's pretty cute." Chica responded.

Bonnie cleared his throat, "We're right here."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Chica blushed.

"So yeah, have you guys seen them at all?" Chi asked.

"Not since Friday." The bunny replied.

"Crap..." Chica muttered.

"Try the main building." Freddy said.

"It's worth a shot, thanks fatso~!" Chi laughed along with Chica and jogged towards the main building.

"Don't worry 'bout them." Bonnie frowned, "They're just girls."

Freddy looked up and was about to say something, but something else caught his attention, he saw Red talking with a black bunny, he immediately recognised it to be Shane, the bunny from his other class.

"Looks like Shane's getting dealt too." Freddy said.

"His future doesn't look too good." Bonnie frowned. He thought about intervening, but decided against it when he saw Red look over at him, with a glare. If looks could kill, Bonnie would've been in the ground.

Freddy and Bonnie hastily left the area, and approached the boys dormitory.

Meanwhile, Foxy and Clyde were resting in the fox's room. Foxy yawned and stretched, "This be a very nice position, Clyde." He chimed.

"Aye," Clyde grinned, "It be the most pleasureful of all positions."

"Pleasureful?" Foxy raised an eyebrow, "Is that even a word, lad?"

"I don't care if it is, or isn't." Clyde chuckled. Foxy rolled his eyes and rested his head atop of Clyde's.

Clyde bit his lip and rolled over to his other side, so that he was face to face with the fox, "Why'd I wake up in only a pair of boxers?" He asked.

Foxy chuckled, "We didn't go that far, lad," He shook his head, "You took them off in the heat of the moment."

"Hmm..." Clyde looked down at himself. He noticed his boxer briefs getting a little tighter, which caught Foxy's attention.

"Is that a mast in yer pants, or are ye just glad to see me~?" Foxy grinned.

"That joke might've just killed my boner." Clyde laughed. Foxy felt Clyde pull himself against him.

"Got time for a little fun?" Clyde asked.

"Of course, lad~..." Foxy murred.

But before anything could happen, there was a knock at the door. Foxy quickly jumped up, he pulled on a pair of pants and adjusted his pants, so his bulge wasn't visible. Clyde pulled a blanket over him and sat on the couch.

"Goddamn it." Clyde sighed.

"We'll continue later," Foxy grinned, "After they're gone."

He opened the door to see Freddy and Bonnie standing there, "Ye're back." Foxy said.

"Yeah, we just wanted to check on ya'll." Bonnie commented. He looked over at Clyde and saw the sweat trickling down his face, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No/Yes." Foxy and Clyde said at the same time.

"I mean, no." Clyde coughed.

Freddy rolled his eyes, "You're lucky the door was locked. We could've just walked right in if it wasn't."

"Let's just change the subject." Foxy coughed.

"Well, we were also wondering if you guys were gonna come to the party." Bonnie said.

"We ain't got no choice," Foxy shrugged, "It's practically on our doorstep."

Bonnie shrugged and walked away from the door, "See ya guys later!"

"Be sure to use a condom," Freddy said, "I dunno if it's possible for a guy to get pregnant, but you can never be sure."

Foxy coughed, "Ye better ask Bonnie if ye can sleep in 'is room."

"That's a good idea," Clyde said, "It'll give us some alone time."

Freddy nodded, he said his goodbyes and ran down the hall. He knocked on Bonnie's door. Bonnie opened the door and smiled at him, "Let me guess, you need somewhere to stay?"

"Yep." Freddy simply responded, "Got a couch?"

"Of course." Bonnie let the bear in and closed the door behind him.

"I should study for my art class," Freddy said, throwing his bag on the couch, "Mind if I borrow your desk?"

"Go ahead," Bonnie shrugged, "I ain't usin' it."

Freddy pulled out a few sheets of paper and sat at Bonnie's desk. Bonnie watched the bear study. He exhaled lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm glad you came to this school." Bonnie said.

Freddy paused and looked over at Bonnie, "Why's that?"

"Cause I'm sick of being just another stereotypical teenager," Bonnie added, "And besides, if it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have really met Foxy, and become friends with Clyde again."

"I'm glad I could be of service." Freddy smiled, "I'm real glad I could meet such an interesting group of people." The bear paused.

"However, I'd like to know more about Clyde...what's this trouble he's gotten into with my brother?" Freddy asked.

"As you might've known, unlike you, your brother has been going to this school for about a year, right?" Bonnie's ears twitched.

"Yeah." Freddy responded.

"Clyde made a few deals with him at the beginning of the year. Back in Jan." He answered, "He somehow got himself into a massive debt. A few thousand bucks, I think."

"What for?" Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Bonnie sighed, "Buying drugs that he didn't have the money for."

"He seems like such a normal bunny," Freddy commented, "I don't see why he needs the drugs."

"He didn't, and still doesn't," Bonnie responded, "He's just addicted."

"Still?" Freddy questioned.

"Unfortunately, yeah," Bonnie sighed, "He's addicted to Xanax."

"What is that, an alien?" Freddy asked.

"No, it's a medicine that's supposed to treat panic disorders. It helps with Clydes' anxiety." Bonnie answered.

"He's got anxiety?" Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind..." Bonnie sighed.

Freddy shook his head, "I'll see if I can talk to Red about this. Maybe he can erase his debt."

Bonnie scoffed, "Ha! Good luck with that," Bonnie relaxed on his bed, "He may be your brother, but he's extremely unstable."

Freddy turned back around and looked down at his study papers, he bit his lip and folded his arms. Bonnie had a point, Red wasn't stable, and Freddy knew that quite well.

"I can fix him..." Freddy muttered, "I can..."

An hour passed. Freddy yawned and placed his papers at the back of the desk. He switched off his lamp and approached the couch. He looked over at Bonnie and smiled.

"G'Night, my little bunny..." He muttered. He crawled onto the couch, then covered himself with a blanket. He closed his eyes and grinned, falling asleep shortly after.

 **Who doesn't like character development?**

 **Cause I sure do.**

 **Completed 26/08/15 – 3243 words.**

 **\- RSM**


	10. Chapter 10 - Sixth Night

**My tenth chapter is going to throw _everyone_ off. Welcome to Waterview High.**

 **The _real_ Waterview High.**

"...Waterview is bringing in a welcome addition to the community next month! Fazbear's Fright, the horror attraction, will be opening sometime during January! If some of you aren't familiar with the Fazbear chain, it is a chain of pizzerias from the 80's and 90's, that has experienced some odd occurances." A newswoman spoke on a television. She turned to her colleague.

"That's right Jill," Her colleague nodded and proceeded to continue where she'd left off, "Fazbear entertainment is a company that is – as Jill has said – a pizzeria chain. They originally purchased the rights to a diner back in the early 80's, with them opening their first pizzeria in 1983." The male continued.

He coughed, "A lot of things went on after the first place opened. A group of children were murdered by a man dressed in purple. It is believed that the bodies of the children were stuffed into the animatronic suits, as the suits began to stink of, as many people have commented – corpses. We'll be talking more about this after Christmas, before the opening, so everybody can enjoy the new horror attraction." The male grinned at the camera.

Freddy frowned and switched off the television. He wasn't too sure about what'd happened all those years ago, but he knew that his dad had been holding the truth from him. Groups of children being murdered for no reason at all, why would someone do such a thing?

Freddy bit his lip and folded his arms, "I'm gonna head out for a while." Clyde said, walking behind the couch, towards the door.

"Be sure to be back before twelve, We still have that 'thing' to do~..!" Foxy exclaimed.

Clyde nodded, "I will, mate!" He walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Thanks for letting me use your television," Freddy looked up at Foxy. The fox came over and sat beside the bear, "Bonnie was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up."

"It's okay, mate." Foxy replied, "Anytime."

Freddy sighed and looked down at the ground. Foxy noticed this and rubbed his friend's shoulder, "I heard what they said."

"Hm?" Freddy's ears twitched.

"About your father's pizzeria chain," Foxy responded, "It's awful..."

"I know." Freddy's ears lowered. Foxy bit his lip and rubbed his shoulder awkwardly.

"Must be cool to have an entire chain named after ye, eh?" Foxy grinned.

Freddy shook his head, "It's named after my dad..."

Foxy remained silent, "I'm ashamed to call myself a Fazbear...I mean, all those kids. Murdered. And nobody knows what really happened to them..."

"Ye can't change the past," Foxy shrugged, "We just have t' move forward."

"I guess so." Freddy nodded and raised his head back up.

"That's me boy," Foxy pet his friend on the shoulder and stood up, "I'm gonna head out too, I got some errands to run."

Foxy walked out of the room, leaving Freddy alone. The bear sighed and approached the door, he pushed it open and wandered outside.

He almost tripped over something. He looked down at the ground and noticed a slip of paper lying there.

He picked up the slip of paper and scratched his head, "What's this doin' here…?" He studied the paper, it was pink, and blank. He turned over the slip of paper and saw the other side had some writing on it.

"'Jeremy Fitzgerald'..." Freddy read, "Twenty dollars and ten cents..." His eyes widened.

"Fazbear Entertainment..." He muttered, "This is a cheque for Freddy Fazbear's pizza..."

He looked down the hallway, then back down at the cheque, he studied the date and he gasped, "1987...dad told me about this..."

"Mr Fitzgerald is the janitor here," Freddy looked up to see Bonnie walk over, "We both know that. Now what's got you so interested?"

"This." Freddy handed Bonnie the cheque.

"It's a cheque from thirty years ago," Bonnie flipped the cheque over, "Might be worth a few bucks, now."

"It's a cheque from my dad's company." Freddy said.

"Freddy Fazbear's?" Bonnie's ear twitched.

"Yea." Freddy responded, "It seems our janitor worked there."

"Well, I don't really know much about the place, but maybe you could go talk to him about it." Bonnie shrugged and handed the cheque over to the bear.

"Sounds good." Freddy muttered.

"Where's the love-birds?" Bonnie asked, grinning a little.

"I believe they're both outside." Freddy said.

"I might go after them." Bonnie shrugged.

"Go ahead," Freddy looked back down at the cheque, "I might go talk to Jeremy."

"Maybe you should call your parents," Bonnie suggested, "Maybe they can help you out."

"Maybe..." Freddy furrowed an eyebrow. Bonnie waved and walked away from the bear, leaving him alone in the hallway.

Freddy walked downstairs soon after him, while searching for Jeremy. He eventually found the human mopping the hallway.

"Uh, Mr Fitzgerald, sir?" Freddy said. The human looked over at the bear and rolled his eyes.

"What is it, bear?" He asked, walking over, "I'm really busy."

"I wanted to ask you about this," Freddy showed the human the cheque, "This was outside my dorm room this morning."

"I was wonderin' where that was." Jeremy snatched the cheque back and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You worked for my dad's company?" Freddy folded his arms.

"Yeah," Jeremy chuckled, leaning on his mop, "I thought it was a pretty damn good gig, until I found out about what happened at that damn place."

"I heard about it," Freddy sighed, "The murders..."

"It wasn't just murders that happened there, kid," Jeremy argued, "Corruption, betrayal, even an innocent kid being crushed between the teeth of an animatronic."

"Holy crap, seriously?" Freddy's eyes widened.

"I should know," Jeremy said, "I was there."

Freddy remained silent, "I finished my fifth night at Freddy Fazbear's, back in '87. I had a night-guard gig."

"And when the fifth night ended, they gave me a cheque," Jeremy said, "I wasn't satisfied with the amount of money I got."

"But wasn't that minimum wage, at least back then?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, but I needed more," Jeremy responded, "I expected thousands of dollars after spending a week at that retched place, having fended off crazed animatronic...things, for five damn nights. They installed facial recognition software in the newer ones, while the older ones...I can't even explain."

"Go on." Freddy folded his arms. Jeremy looked down the hallway and dragged Freddy into the storeroom, "What the..?"

"We shouldn't talk while we're out there, wouldn't want Mr Schmidt to hear us." Jeremy said.

"Got a problem with him?" Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"Not really," Jeremy coughed, "Now let me continue."

"Oh yeah, sir." Freddy nodded.

"So, yeah. I wasn't satisfied, so I came for one final night..." Jeremy said.

 _13th of November, 1987_

Jeremy grinned to himself as he lifted the keys from one of the day-guards. He stared at the pizzeria and folded his arms, "Overtime, here I come." He cracked his knuckles and approached the pizzeria.

The front doors of the pizzeria opened, and Jeremy wandered inside. The doors closed behind him, and the clock struck twelve. Bells echoed throughout the establishment, warning Jeremy that it was midnight.

The young man ran to his office and threw himself on his chair, he cleared his throat and picked up his Freddy Fazbear mask, and his tablet. He was ready for one final night, just to earn a little more cash.

"Another hundred," Jeremy grinned, "Now _that's_ what I need."

But what Jeremy _didn't_ expect, is for the phone to ring. After a few rings, Jeremy pressed a button on the answering machine. He sat there, wide-eyed, as he heard a familiar voice speak to him.

" _Hello hello?"_ A voice over the phone greeted, in a worried tone.

"Hello again..." Jeremy whispered, suspicious about the unexpected phone call. Had the guy on the phone known that Jeremy would be coming in for an extra night? He hadn't told anybody..

" _Uh, what on earth are you doing there?!"_ The voice suddenly exclaimed, startling the young male, _"Didn't you get the memo?"_

Jeremy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small yellow slip of paper, he held it in his hands. He'd read it earlier, it had let Jeremy know that the place was being closed down.

" _The place is closed down,"_ The voice over the phone said, _"At least for a while..."_

Jeremy nodded, "Yep."

" _Someone used one of the suits."_ The voice over the phone suddenly said. Jeremy jumped up and stared at the phone wide-eyed. He picked up his tablet and proceeded to wind up the music box.

The young man sat back in his chair and continued to listen to the message.

" _We had a spare in the back,"_ The voice began to sound distressed, _"A yellow one."_ A bead of sweat trickled down the male's face.

" _Someone used it,"_ The voice paused, _"Now none of them are acting right!"_

Jeremy started to think that coming in for a final night wasn't a good idea. He was about to stand up, but a distressed voice over the phone said;

" _Listen, just finish your shift,"_ He said, _"It's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night."_

Jeremy sat back down on his chair and continued to wind up the music box. He picked up his flashlight and began flashing it down the hallway. Foxy covered his eyes and ran back into the Parts and Service room.

" _Uh...we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow,"_ The voice informed, _"A birthday...you'll be on day-shift."_

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, "I am…?"

" _Wear your uniform..."_ The voice paused, _"Stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone, okay?"_

" _For now just, make it through the night..."_ The voice continued.

" _Uh...when the place eventually opens again, I'll probably take the night-shift myself._ " The voice said. Jeremy frowned and looked down the empty hallway.

" _Okay, goodnight, and good luck."_ The message ended, leaving a very distressed night-guard.

 _Present Time_

"I finished my night, though I almost got slaughtered a few times," Jeremy coughed, "The next morning, I went home and went to bed. A few hours later, I was called back in, by the same damn son of a bitch who had hired me."

Freddy stared intently at the janitor, "Your father." He pointed to Freddy. Freddy frowned, but stayed silent and let the male talk.

"When we got there, they were taking away all the old animatronics, the new ones too. Even that Balloon kid that the guy on the phone forgot to mention," Jeremy scoffed, "They were going to remodel the place, into a diner of sorts." He continued.

"I stood there, waiting for orders, that's when my boss – your father – came up to me." Jeremy trailed off.

 _13th of November, 1987_

"Jeremy!" Freddy's father exclaimed, he walked over and hugged his employee, "I swear you're suicidal, Fritz."

"Don't call me that." Jeremy growled.

Freddy's father frowned, "Uh, sorry.."

"I needed the extra cash," Jeremy changed the subject, he looked around, "What's going on?"

"We're closing down." Freddy's father replied, "We've decided to bring some old favourites out for our final birthday party. We're hoping to open another place in the future, but we feel we should pay our respects to Fredbear's Family Diner."

Jeremy looked around again, he could see a whole different table set, with some posters that he'd seen back at Fredbear's family diner.

"But of course," Jeremy folded his arms, "I went there all the time as a kid. Spring Bonnie and Fredbear were my icons."

"Well why don't you stay and help us set up? We can't find the keys to the safe room, so we're gon' need some assistance getting the door open." Freddy's father added.

"Uh, Mr Fazbear?" Jeremy said, reaching into his pocket.

"Call me Hugo." The large bear replied.

Jeremy cleared his throat, "Hugo. I have the keys." He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and handed them to his boss.

"Ah, of course! That's how you got in here after-hours." Hugo responded.

"Can I still help out?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course!" Hugo exclaimed, "We need all the help we can get." The large bear led the human to the kid's cove and pointed to a red door.

"There's a room behind here," Hugo said, knocking on the door, "We've got two animatronics in there."

"Are they still functional?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course." Hugo responded.

A few minutes later, the door was knocked down. Hugo thanked his other employees and led Jeremy inside the room. Hugo switched on a light and the small room lit up.

There was a large table in the centre of the room, with a few old animatronic skulls and suits lying on some of the shelves above the table.

 _Please let me out.._ Jeremy heard a voice, it sounded like a child's voice.

"Did you hear that?" Jeremy glanced at Hugo.

"Heard what?" Hugo raised an eyebrow.

Jeremy sighed, "Nevermind..." He looked around the room.

"Why is there a room behind here?" Jeremy asked, eye-brows raised.

"I can't really answer that," Hugo responded, "All I can say, is that at every location so far, there's been a room that isn't on the camera feed, or on the animatronic's digital map."

"How is that possible…?" Jeremy exclaimed.

Hugo chuckled, "It's the wonders of technology!"

Jeremy looked over to the corner of the room to see two suits lying there, "Sir, are these the animatronics?"

"Yea." Hugo responded, "We've got two Spring-lock suits. But we're not going to be 'using' them."

"Sir?" Jeremy folded his arms.

"We'll be just putting them on the stage on their own, while I'll be giving _you_ the job, to put these two empty suits," Hugo pointed to the two empty suits on the table, "On our employees. As they'll need assistance to get them on."

"Okay..." Jeremy nodded.

A few hours passed, the clock struck three and kids began filing into the pizzeria. Jeremy grabbed the two empty suits and pulled two day-guards aside.

"Here ya go..." Jeremy slipped on the Fredbear suit on the first employee. The employee smiled and thanked Jeremy.

The employee dressed as the golden bear walked outside and noticed a kid lying under a table, the employee frowned and reached down to help the kid. The kid jumped back and ran away from the bear. The employee sighed and proceeded to walk away.

Jeremy walked back into the safe room and the second employee followed him in, "Now I'll just slip that on you like so..." Jeremy slipped on the Spring Bonnie suit onto the employee.

"Thanks, Jere." The employee ruffled the guard's hair and walked away. The second employee pushed past four well-built teenagers as they entered the establishment.

Jeremy grinned to himself and walked out of the safe-room, shutting the newly-crafted door behind him. Hugo walked over to Jeremy and smiled at him, "It's a shame that we're closin'." Hugo commented.

"It is, I guess." Jeremy shrugged.

"You don't sound so sure." Hugo raised an eyebrow.

"Well, being hunted down by eleven animatronics every night is a deal-breaker." Jeremy growled.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Your cheque is in the office." The bear said. The human nodded and walked away from the crowd.

He walked to the office and picked up his cheque, he grinned and looked down at it.

Meanwhile, in the main room, a group of teenagers were carrying a kid towards the stage. The teenagers were laughing and saying things to the kid as they brought him closer and closer.

"What's going on up there…?" Hugo asked himself. He began to approach the group, but it was too late.

"One...two...three!" One of the teenagers – wearing a grey shirt – exclaimed. Jeremy walked back into the room and looked over at Hugo, then over to the stage.

Both of the adults watched in horror at the kid was placed in Fredbear's mouth. Neither of them could do anything. The animatronic's mouth collapsed and crushed the kid's skull, leaving him limp.

All was silent. It was surprisingly silent.

It didn't last long. Chaos began to spread. Jeremy ran over to the animatronic and tried to pry the kid out of it's mouth, "Goddamn it…!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"What have I done…?" The teenager wearing the grey shirt looked down at his hands. He began to sob, as his friends ran off, leaving him there.

 _Present Day_

Freddy sat there, extremely surprised, "What happened next…?"

Jeremy wiped a few tears away and sighed, "They took him to the emergency room. They found out that one of the bullies was actually his brother. A few days after he was bitten, he passed away in a hospital bed..."

"What happened to the teens?" Freddy folded his arms.

"They took in three of them for questioning. All of them got about...twenty years in prison. But they never caught the kid's brother..." Jeremy responded.

"Where did all of this happen…?" Freddy asked, "There's hundreds of Freddy Fazbear pizzerias..."

"No there isn't." Jeremy simply replied, "There's one of each establishment. It's not like FurDonalds, it's not everywhere."

"Then where was it?" Freddy asked.

Jeremy tapped his foot on the ground and looked up at Freddy, "Right here."

"Right here?" Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"It's buried under this dorm." Jeremy responded.

Freddy scoffed, "You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Jeremy stared at Freddy, with a serious glare.

"No..." Freddy stood up, "No...you don't.."

"They tore the place down soon after the party, a few years later, this school was built. Right on top of it." Jeremy said.

"So the place is completely destroyed?" Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. But maybe Fazbear's Fright'll have some info for ya, or your father." Jeremy shrugged.

"This is...so much to take in," Freddy exclaimed, "I'm gonna go.."

Jeremy nodded, "It's been an hour, your friends are probably looking for you, but here, take it." He handed the cheque back to him, "I don't need to remember bad memories..."

"Yeah...thanks." Freddy walked out. Jeremy looked around the storeroom. He pulled out a small cardboard box and peered inside.

Inside was another pink cheque with the name 'Fritz Smith' written on it, a phone, a golden badge, and a purple uniform. He sighed and closed the cardboard box shut, "Poor kid..." He muttered. He grabbed his mop and walked out of the store-room, locking the door behind him.

 **This threw you off, eh? There's gonna be more than one main storyline...**

 **And by the way, I believe Jeremy Fitzgerald is Purple Guy. Think about it logically, doesn't it seem like an almost perfect fit?**

 **Also, some Jeremy character development never hurt nobody.**

 **Completed 29/08/15**

 **\- RSM**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Party

**The eleventh chapter Is here, and ready for your viewing pleasure~! (You'll get the joke at the end. C:)**

 **When I say '(insert song here) was playing', it's a recommendation for you to listen to it while you read. Maybe it'll enhance your immersion? Who knows? (It's the Life is Strange version, not the original. ._.)**

Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy and Clyde were sitting together in front of the main building. Foxy and Clyde were lying on the grass, with Bonnie sitting beside them, while Freddy was sitting in front of them. He'd spent the last half hour repeating the story that Jeremy had told him earlier.

"Seems like your dad had some problems with that place." Clyde commented.

"Yeah, no shit." Freddy sighed.

"Don't worry 'bout it, mate. It's all in the past now, y'hear?" Foxy smiled.

"I know...but I really wanna know what happened," Freddy shook his head, "It's unsolved."

"What is?" Bonnie asked, his ears twitching a bit.

"The murders. They've never been solved." Freddy responded.

"They were all murdered in the eighties," Foxy said, "Ye'll probably never know what happened t' 'em..."

"Maybe not, but we can try, right?" Freddy asked.

"Maybe so..." Clyde shrugged.

"What time is it?" Foxy asked.

Bonnie checked his watch, "It's almost five." He glanced over at his dorm.

"The sun'll set soon. Should we head to the party now?" Clyde asked, looking over at Foxy.

"Ye guys can if ya want, I want some alone time with my little bunny~..." Foxy grinned and kissed Clyde on the forehead.

"I don't wanna go yet," Bonnie said, standing up, "But I wanted to talk to ya..." He glanced at Freddy.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, ye two go ahead." Foxy said, kissing Clyde. Clyde kissed back and pushed himself on top of the fox, the two males laughed and shared a few more kisses, while Freddy and Bonnie walked away.

"I just wanted to apologize for the weekend," Bonnie rested his paws in his pockets, "Dad can be an asshole."

"Don't worry about it!" Freddy exclaimed, "It's cool. At least I got t' know you and your family a bit better."

"I guess so." Bonnie shrugged. He rubbed his shoulder, "That's not all though..."

"What is it?" Freddy stopped. Bonnie stopped and sighed.

"I don't wanna go to the party alone so...would ya mind being my...date, or somethin'?" Bonnie coughed, "I mean, it's just a stupid party..."

Freddy laughed, "Of course I don't mind."

"Really?" Bonnie's ears twitched.

"Of course!" Freddy shook his head, "But you're buying me a drink."

"Sounds fair." Bonnie grinned.

The two males continued walking and came back around an hour later. They approached the main building, to see Foxy and Clyde lying beside each other, both of them fast asleep.

"Aww..." Freddy grinned.

"Ain't that cute~?" Bonnie took out his phone and took a picture of the sleeping males.

"BOOTY!" Foxy exclaimed, sitting up.

"The hell?" Bonnie snickered, before he burst into laughter.

"Who wakes up like that…?" Freddy chuckled.

Clyde sat up and grinned at the three males, "What's so funny?"

Bonnie walked over and showed Clyde a short video that he'd taken, "BOOTY!" Foxy exclaimed on the video. Clyde snickered and hugged Foxy's chest.

"You're silly..." Clyde muttered.

Freddy glanced over at the boys dormitories, he began to hear music playing, "Well, I guess the party's on."

"Let's head over, then." Foxy grinned and stood up.

"And search for the booty~?" Clyde laughed.

"Maybe~..." Foxy poked his tongue out at Clyde.

Bonnie and Freddy shared looks of disgust, "I'm gonna head towards the dorms...catch ya guys there." Bonnie walked away. Freddy ran after him and followed him to the boy's dorm.

Foxy and Clyde followed, but they were pretty far behind them.

In front of the dorm, were a large amount of students, both human _and_ anthro, dancing and enjoying themselves. Freddy could recognise the music that was playing anywhere, Got Well Soon, by Breton was playing.

Bonnie and Freddy shared looks, "I hate parties..." Bonnie muttered.

"You'll be fine..." Freddy grinned, "Come on."

"I love this song…!" One of the students shouted nearby.

Bonnie followed Freddy down the stairs, "This is awesome!" Freddy saw Chica dancing alongside Goldie. He actually could see Goldie smiling, which put a smile on his own face.

 _It's nice to see Goldie happy for once, he needs to be happy more often._ He thought to himself.

"Slow down, asshole!" Two students ran past, in their bathing suits, splashing water on each other.

He watched Freddy approach the dorm. Bonnie put his paws in the pockets of his hoodie and began pushing through the crowd. Clyde and Foxy walked through the gate and down the stairs.

"There's Bonnie," Clyde said, pointing to the bunny pushing the through the crowd of half-drunk students, "And there's Freddy." He pointed to the dorm.

Foxy wrapped an arm around Clyde and pulled the bunny against him, "I swear the music people like these days is just...terrible!"

"Yea." Clyde scoffed, "But whatever."

"This better be a bitchin' party." Foxy and Clyde walked down the final step and they pushed past a small group of students.

"Fuck the principal, let's have parties like this every damn week!" Goldie exclaimed. Clyde shook his head and folded his arms.

Clyde looked to his right and saw Spring making out with Chi. He and Foxy shared looks and shrugged, "It's obvious that they were gon' hook up." Foxy commented.

Clyde nodded, "So, what now?"

"We enjoy ourselves!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Where's that Mangle girl?" Foxy heard a student ask nearby.

"I dunno, probably fuckin' some guy in the restrooms again." A female chicken replied.

"She's such a slut." The first student laughed. Foxy growled and looked away from them.

"Drink as much as you need! Who gives a crap about school anyway!?" A dragon nearby shouted, standing beside a drink table, "I'm buying everyone here a drink!" Everybody nearby 'woohoo'ed and some ran over to get their free drinks.

Clyde glanced over at the dorm and saw Shane sitting by himself beside the dorm entrance, he was going to head over there, before he saw the same bear from his Geography class walk over.

 _Eli and Shane seem to get on well,_ Clyde thought to himself, _They're a couple in the makin'._

Eli sat beside Shane and they both exchanged smiles, "Hey..." Eli greeted.

"Hey...I was wonderin' if ya were comin'," Shane replied, "I could use a few drinks."

"They're on the house." Eli grinned and stood up, he grabbed Shane and dragged him to the drinks table.

Foxy grabbed Clyde's paws. Clyde stared into the fox's eyes with a large grin. Clyde kissed Foxy on the cheek and started to dance, pretty damn badly.

Foxy snickered and covered his mouth, "You dance like a crab without legs."

"I know, why don't you dance badly with me?" Clyde grinned. Foxy rolled his eyes and began dancing along with his companion.

"You dance like a ship without a mast." Clyde commented.

"Leave the jokes to me." Foxy laughed. Clyde shook his head with a grin and ran his paws down Foxy's torso.

Foxy grinned and looked up at the top of the main building, he saw a student jump off the top and fall three stories down.

"WOOO!" The human screamed as his friends caught him at the bottom.

"Damn Jake, you're fucking crazy!" One of the human's friends exclaimed.

"Crazy and proud, WOO!" Jake laughed.

Bonnie opened the door to the dorm and entered, the music got louder as he entered. He looked around, but couldn't find Freddy anywhere. A dragon pushed past the bunny and almost knocked him over.

"Out of the way, asshole! Got games to steal!" The dragon exclaimed.

Bonnie growled and brushed himself off, "Such poor manners."

"You're starting to sound like Freddy." Bonnie looked up to see Red standing in front of him.

"Red? What're you doing here?" Bonnie asked, startled by the sudden interruption.

"Parties aren't really my thing, but where else do I go, y'know?" Red coughed.

Bonnie rubbed his shoulder and looked down at the floor, "Look..." Red began.

Bonnie looked up at the bear, "I'm sorry for before..." Red apologized, "I'm just an asshole who thinks he's better than everyone else."

"Yes, yes you are." Bonnie agreed, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Did you see Clyde anywhere tonight?" Red asked, "I'm looking for him."

"So you can put him into further debt with his drug use?" Bonnie folded his arms.

"Look," Red sighed, "I don't have anything against him, alright? He's a good guy, but I have to do this so I can repay _my_ debt."

"And I don't really want my body to be thrown into an empty pit in the middle of a desert." Red added. Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Uh..." He was speechless.

"Yeah, I'm in pretty deep when it comes to debt." Red coughed, the bear folded his arms and noticed Bonnie's odd expression, "You look like you're on a mission. You looking for Freddy or something?"

"It's obvious," Bonnie chuckled, "He's my 'date'." He said, while putting in physical quotes.

"Seriously?" Red raised an eyebrow.

"It's a joke." Bonnie sighed.

"Seems like that fact disappoints you." Red bit his lip.

"That's cause it does." Bonnie glared at him.

"Another high school crush story, it seems?" Red chuckled, "Too much angst for me."

"It isn't angst, I think." Bonnie scratched his head.

"It's angst, Bonnie." Red argued.

"Let's just forget I said anything," Bonnie rolled his eyes, "Have ya got any money to buy me a drink? Cause Freddy seems to have bailed on me."

"Yeah," Red handed Bonnie a few dollars, "Go ahead and buy yourself a drink."

"Thanks." Bonnie half-smiled and walked away from Red. Bonnie wandered back outside and glanced over at the drinks table, he grinned and pocketed the money.

 _It's so easy to get money out of that asshole._ The bunny thought to himself. He grabbed a drink off the table and drank the contents.

"Aaah, sweet, glorious alcohol..." He said to himself.

"You're bankrupting me…!" The dragon from earlier shouted, with a nervous laugh. Bonnie shook his head and walked back to the dorm, the bunny pushed past a few humans and towards the staircase.

Bonnie approached the staircase and proceeded to walk up the stairs. A large amount of newly-drawn graffiti littered the walls surrounding him.

Bonnie shook his head and walked onto the third floor. There were only a few groups on the third floor, and the music was lighter than it was downstairs.

"Dude, you gotta share the stuff, bro!" A purple bunny exclaimed.

"Of course, man. It's all green in the woods." Bonnie saw one of the students hand the purple bunny what seemed to be a small bag of weed.

"Helllooooo~…!" Bonnie froze, he recognised that voice. He turned around and he was face to face with Aiden, the bear who he'd had an encounter with in the male's restrooms.

"Stay away from me..." Bonnie warned. Aiden approached Bonnie, stumbling a little. It was obvious that he was drunk in some way. Bonnie kept a paw on his pocket in case he needed to grab his knife.

"Come on honey~…!" Aiden exclaimed.

"I don't know who you are...but you need to back off, come on. You're drunk…!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Freddy approached Bonnie and smiled at him, "Hey there!"

"Freddy...hey!" Bonnie exclaimed, "Can you get this guy away from me…?"

Freddy glanced at Aiden, he had a look of disgust on his face, "Uh, sir. Can ya leave my friend alone?" Freddy asked, in an irritated – yet calm – tone.

"You keep away..." Aiden stumbled over his own words.

Aiden stumbled towards them and fell forward, almost knocking Bonnie against the wall. Bonnie grabbed his knife and held it beside his hip.

"Back off..." Bonnie warned.

"Go on, man. You're drunk." Freddy repeated, "Head to your dorm room, leave us alone."

Aiden got up off the ground and reached for Bonnie's chest. Bonnie raised his knife, Freddy grabbed Bonnie's arm and held it.

"Bonnie..." Freddy muttered, "It's fine..." He was holding Bonnie's arm tightly.

Aiden grabbed Bonnie's right sleeve and tore it off. He grinned and stumbled, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell onto the ground.

"Aaaaand he's unconscious.." Freddy grinned. He looked back at Bonnie, who was covering his arm.

"You alright?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bonnie responded.

"Why're you covering your arm?" The bear asked, a suspicious look appearing on his face.

"..." Bonnie didn't reply. Freddy grabbed Bonnie's paw and lifted it off his arm. He stood there, in shock, when he saw a set of cuts lining Bonnie's right arm.

"What the hell…?" Freddy's eyes widened. Bonnie looked at Freddy with a guilty frown.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Red walked back outside. He pushed through a crowd of anthros and towards the centre of the small area in front of the dorm.

He saw Clyde and Foxy dancing not too far away, he folded his arms and watched them dance. _He seems like just another normal guy to them…_

 _I wonder how Foxy'd feel when he finds out that Clyde still takes them…_ Red looked down at his pockets.

"Out of the way, drug-dealer!" A human ran up to Red and pushed him over, knocking the bear onto the ground. A handful of capsules fell out of his pockets.

Red gasped and collected as many of them as he could, he heard somebody clear their throat. It caught his attention rather quickly.

He sighed and looked back up, and was surprised to see Clyde and Foxy approaching him.

"Uh..." Red watched them walk over.

"Hey." Clyde greeted, a small grin on his face.

"Hi, mate." Foxy nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Hey." Red responded, rubbing his shoulder awkwardly.

"Are ya...alright?" Clyde asked, folding his arms.

"I'm better," Red smiled, "My arm's still sore."

"I'll bet. That human seemed to be hell-bent on beating ye up." Foxy shrugged.

"On a happier note, what are ya plans for the week?" Clyde asked.

"Why're you asking me? We never talk...except when we exchange things." Red coughed.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could talk. You _are_ Freddy's brother. So I guess we could make a friend instead of an enemy." Clyde responded.

"That's cool, I guess..." Red shrugged.

"Freddy was tellin' us somethin' earlier, wanna hear?" Foxy asked.

"What was it 'bout?" Red questioned.

"He told us about yer father's pizzeria chain," Foxy said, "He wants to try and solve the mystery over what happened to those kids."

"Kids?" Red raised an eyebrow, "What kids?"

"Don't play dumb, your dad would've told you about the kids that were murdered back in the eighties." Clyde shook his head.

"I ain't playin' dumb..." Red folded his arms, "Kids...murdered? Holy crap..."

"Ya really didn't know?" Clyde frowned, "That sucks."

"He told Freddy, but not me?" Red growled.

"Your dad seems to value him over you," Clyde said, "I hate families that do that."

"I'm not useless, goddamn it." Red said, to himself.

"Look-..." Foxy frowned.

"Just...I'm gonna go party a bit more, maybe dance a little. See ya later, I guess..." Foxy and Clyde watched Red walk off. They shared looks of confusion.

"Let's go check on the love-birds." Clyde grinned and walked towards the dorm, with Foxy following him close behind.

The two males made it to the third floor. Clyde panted, "Ye need to lose weight, bunny." Foxy laughed.

"I know." Clyde rolled his eyes.

"Freddy…?" Foxy and Bonnie could hear Bonnie's voice. They walked down the hallway and turned to the right, they saw Bonnie standing outside his bedroom door.

"Did Freddy lock himself in Bonnie's room?" Clyde asked.

"Seems like it," Foxy said, "Wonder what went down..."

They walked over to Bonnie. Clyde folded his arms, "Bonnie?"

"Yeah, hey." Bonnie banged on the door again, "Open the door, come on!"

"What happened?" Foxy asked, studying the bunny.

"He just...got a little mad, he locked himself in there." Bonnie sighed. He continued banging on the door.

"What did he get mad about?" Clyde asked.

"I'll tell ya later..." Bonnie muttered, "Can ya help me get this door open?"

"I can pick the lock..." Clyde said.

Before any of them could do anything, the door opened and Freddy stood on the other side. He seemed to have tear stains below his eyes.

"Ye alright, mate?" Foxy said. Freddy nodded.

Bonnie grabbed Freddy and hugged him, "I'm sorry, okay?"

Freddy nodded and brought his lips to Bonnie's ears, "We need to talk."

Bonnie nodded wearily and walked into his room, "I'll catch you two later.." Freddy said.

Clyde and Foxy nodded as Bonnie's door shut, "See the cuts on Bonnie's arm?"

"Yea." Foxy responded.

"Did they seem new to you?" Clyde questioned.

"Yeah...and I remember Bonnie having a knife earlier," Foxy sighed, "I wish I could've said something that would've stopped him from cuttin'."

"He didn't have cuts when he came out...shirtless, the other day." Clyde said.

"They're probably from yesterday..." Foxy shook his head.

Clyde and Foxy sighed in unison, "Let's head back to your room."

"We won't be able t' sleep." Foxy walked back to his room, with Clyde following close behind.

"Who said we were sleepin'?" Clyde grinned. Foxy opened the door to his room and slipped inside. Clyde followed him in and closed the door behind them.

Foxy felt Clyde grab him, he grunted as he was thrown onto the couch. He licked his lips as Clyde began to undress, right in front of him. Foxy's eyes widened, he blushed and stared at the bunny, with a lustful look in his eye.

Clyde turned around and showed off a bit, by shaking his body a little. Foxy wolf-whistled and his grin widened.

"Come on over 'ere..." Foxy licked his lips. Clyde stepped back and sat on Foxy's lap, grinding against his crotch a little.

"We really doin' this?" Foxy asked.

"Only if you want to...~" Clyde continued to grind against him. Foxy pulled Clyde's back against his chest and nipped his neck;

"Let's do it~..."

 **Before anyone says anything, no. I will not be showing a sex scene. Sorry, fappers!**

 **(Maybe I'll do it in the one-shot collection if people really wanna see it. But it won't contribute to the story. X3)**

 **Some more character development here. I have no idea what I'm gonna do now! :D**

 **Completed 28/08/15**

 **\- RSM**


	12. Chapter 12 - After-Hours

**Chapter twelve already? Damn, time flies..**

 **Continue to play the song like last time, too~! (Got Well Soon by Breton (Life is Strange Soundtrack))**

 **And an answer for Dylan; Bonnie and Freddy are the main characters. While the main focus will be on Freddy's life, Bonnie's character still needs to develop.**

The door shut, lowering the volume of the 'Good Well Soon' song and leaving the two males alone. Bonnie sat on his bed, looking at the ground with a guilty face. Freddy sighed and sat beside the bunny.

"I'm sorry for getting mad," Freddy bit his lip, "It just...surprised me."

"It was a normal reaction..." Bonnie's ears lowered, "I should be the one saying sorry.."

"Why are you...cutting?" Freddy asked, turning to face his friend, "I didn't think you were depressed.."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." Bonnie simply said.

"You just seem so happy…!" Freddy exclaimed, "I still can't believe it.."

"And when did this start happening!?" Freddy rubbed his forehead, "There weren't any cuts when you came out shirtless the other day…!"

"They're recent..." Bonnie's ears lowered. Freddy bit his lip.

"Thanks for uhm...getting that guy to leave me alone..." Bonnie changed the subject. He looked up at Freddy and cracked a small smile.

"I get the feeling you knew him." Freddy said.

"I don't...really, but I did see him before," Bonnie responded, "In the males restrooms.."

"Oh, alright." Freddy nodded.

"It wasn't like...good though. He came in while I was...checking myself out in the mirror," Freddy snickered at this, but let Bonnie keep talking, "He commented on my appearance...then he pushed me against the wall..."

"You don't need to say anymore..." Freddy sighed, "Did he...do anything?"

"No, thank christ." Bonnie responded, "If he did, I would've cut him."

Freddy folded his arms and stood up, "I still owe you a drink..." He grinned and turned towards the bunny.

Bonnie smiled and got up off his bed, "The party ain't over yet."

"It won't be, for a while." Freddy opened the door and walked out the room. Bonnie followed him outside and shut the door behind him. They looked up to see a few groups of students staring at them.

Bonnie lowered his head and avoided their eyes, Freddy sighed and led Bonnie towards the staircase. The two anthros walked down to the ground floor, pushing past a few humans running towards the roof.

"This is a pretty crazy party, for a Monday." Bonnie commented as they reached the ground floor.

"Yeah, it's insane..." Freddy folded his arms.

"So how 'bout that drink?" Bonnie grinned.

"Yes, yes, I won't forget..." Freddy grabbed Bonnie's paw and walked out of the dorm. Bonnie blushed and looked down at the ground.

Freddy noticed this and grinned, "Come on." He brought the bunny over to the drinks table and spoke to a student behind the table.

"How much?" Freddy asked.

"A dollar a cup," The student replied, "How many cups?"

"Two." Freddy responded.

Bonnie pulled the money he got from Red out of his pocket and slammed it on the table, "I'll pay."

"It's only two bucks, Bonnie." Freddy scoffed, "It's fine, really."

The student filled two cups with alcohol and put the cups on the table, "There."

Bonnie handed over the cash and grinned as he picked up the cups, "Before you say anything, you don't owe me." He handed a cup to Freddy and gently hit his cup against Freddy's.

"A toast to…?" Bonnie asked.

"Our friendship." Freddy grinned. Bonnie's smile faded, he drank out of the cup along with Freddy. Bonnie coughed.

"Damn, that's good shit..." Bonnie commented.

"Yea..." Freddy shook his head, "Thanks for this."

"No problem, Fred." Bonnie smiled.

Freddy crushed the cup in his paw and threw it in a nearby trash-can, "The trash can is pretty empty, lots of littering fines'll be handed out tonight." Freddy joked.

Bonnie shrugged, "Guess so." He crushed his cup and threw it in the bin.

"What's the time?" Freddy asked, unfolding his arms.

"I'm so wasted…!" A human stumbled past them, almost falling over.

Bonnie rolled his eyes and checked his watch, "About ten."

Freddy nodded, "Feels like it's morning..."

"Wonder why the cops haven't showed up yet..." Bonnie muttered.

"Maybe they were paid off." Freddy shrugged.

"They haven't had a party like this in ages...I wonder what they're celebrating." Bonnie bit his lip.

"Maybe they aced their exams or something?" Freddy suggested, "How long have you been going to this school, again?"

"For about a year," Bonnie answered, "That's too long, if ya ask me."

"I just did." Freddy chuckled.

"It's a joke." Bonnie grinned and rolled his eyes.

"When was the last big party, then?" Freddy looked around. Bonnie smiled at Freddy and shrugged.

"Back in July, not during school hours of course." Bonnie responded.

"What were they celebratin'?" Freddy asked.

"I didn't go, but I know they were celebratin' somethin'...might've been a wedding, or a couple getting together, I don't remember." Bonnie shrugged.

"Fuck her right in the pussy!" An anthro cat sprinted passed, with a few humans following her.

"That joke is so over-used." Freddy commented.

"It's been, what, a decade?" Bonnie grinned.

"I can't believe they still have parties like this in the 2020's," Freddy commented, "You'd think people would've gotten tired of these cliché high-school parties."

"Guess people don't see it that way." Bonnie shrugged.

Freddy tilted his head and shrugged, he looked over at the gate leading towards the main building, he noticed somebody standing there.

It was a white fox, with some bruises on her cheeks that looked like blush, "Whose that?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie followed Freddy's gaze, "That's...Chloe, I think. But everyone calls her Mangle..."

"Why do they call her that?" Freddy asked, glancing at Bonnie.

"Because of all the bruises and cuts she gets..." Bonnie responded, "Nobody knows where the bruises or cuts come from, nobody really physically hurts her..."

"Should we go talk to her?" Freddy asked.

"Why the hell not?" Bonnie shrugged and walked towards the stairs. As the two approached the staircase, they noticed Chi and a few other girls speaking with Chloe.

"What're you doing here, slut?" Chi asked, growling at Chloe.

"I-I wanted to come join the party..." Chloe replied, in a calm – and very quiet – tone.

"You weren't invited." One of Chi's friends replied.

"This party isn't invite only..." Chloe replied, in a timid tone.

"Doesn't mean we can't stop you from entering, get out of here, whore." Chi growled.

"What's going on here…?" Freddy asked, catching their attention.

"Oh, hey Fred~!" Chi greeted with a grin.

"Why're you bein' so mean to this girl?" Freddy questioned, folding his arms.

"We aren't, we just don't want her here." Chi responded.

"Just leave 'er, alone, she ain't hurtin' noone." Bonnie said.

Chi sighed, "Fine...come on girls, let's go." Chi and her friends walked back down the stairs.

"Thanks...for that." Chloe smiled at them.

"It's fine," Bonnie responded, "You came to the party late."

"I wasn't gonna come at all..." Chloe replied, "But a friend convinced me.."

"The party's almost over." Freddy folded his arms.

"I know..." Chloe sighed, "Least I'll be able to hang with Eli for a bit..."

"Eli's a nice guy, he's probably hanging with Shane somewhere." Bonnie said.

"I feel sorry for that bunny, poor kid, to lose your father like that..." Chloe frowned.

"Yeah, it's pretty terrible." Freddy shook his head.

"Well...it was nice meeting you two, see ya..." Chloe walked past them and down the stairs.

"Nice girl." Freddy commented.

"She's really quiet, but I always thought she was cool..." Bonnie smiled.

"So what now? Do we head back down there?" Freddy asked.

"I'd like to go for a walk, if you don't mind joining me..." Bonnie smiled at the bear. Freddy nodded and proceeded to walk through the open gate.

"Sure." He responded. Bonnie followed the bear down a path and folded his arms.

"It's really quiet out here, especially at night..." Bonnie commented.

"The scenery is just...beautiful," Freddy looked around in awe, "It's really atmospheric."

"You said it." Bonnie chuckled. The bunny paused and looked at the main building, he noticed that the front door was open. He grinned and glanced at his friend.

"What are you thinking?" Freddy asked, as he just noticed the open door.

"Follow me." Bonnie said. He crouched down and moved towards the main building.

"What're we doing…?" Freddy asked. Bonnie moved into the main building, with Freddy following close behind.

"We're looking around..." Bonnie grinned.

"Why?" Freddy asked.

"Because we can, and besides, I have something to do in my English class..." Bonnie glance down a nearby hallway.

"We should get out of here..." Freddy whispered.

"Don't worry, after I'm finished in my English class, I got something else to show you." Bonnie responded.

"Great..." Freddy said, in a sarcastic tone. Bonnie walked down a hallway and approached the door leading to his English class. He rested his paw on the knob and turned it.

The door remained shut, "Locked..." Bonnie whispered, he cursed under his breath.

"Oh well, we can just go now..." Freddy said, looking down the hallway.

Bonnie pulled out a bobby pin from his pocket and grinned at Freddy, "You're not serious." Freddy said.

Bonnie pulled out a screwdriver and inserted the two objects into the lock of the door, "I may be a hipster, but this hipster knows how to break and enter..."

"When did you get this sudden burst of confidence? I remember the bunny that wanted to stay out of sight and away from any trouble..." Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"I have you to thank for that.." Bonnie smiled. Something inside the lock clicked and Bonnie grinned, "Open sesame.." He pushed the door open slowly.

"You and your stupid one-liners." Freddy rolled his eyes, "I'll stay out here."

Bonnie nodded and walked into the English room. The bunny pulled out his phone and used the light to find his way to Mr Schmidt's desk. He walked behind it and opened the top drawer.

"All I gotta do is raise my mark..." Bonnie muttered. He pulled out a sheet of paper and saw his name on the top, with a giant 'B-' written in a red marker beside it.

He grinned and pulled out the same marker from the drawer, he changed the minus, to a plus, "There we go." He put the paper back in the desk and shut the drawer.

A slip of paper slipped out of the drawer when it was shut. Bonnie raised an eyebrow and picked it up, "What's this…?"

Bonnie studied the slip of paper, it was beige and it had writing on the front, "'Mike Schmidt, Fazbear Entertainment...'" Bonnie read.

"This is a cheque," Bonnie noted, "So Mike _and_ Jeremy worked there..."

"November the 12th..." Bonnie added, "A day before Jeremy..."

The year was covered with two black 'x's, which irritated Bonnie a little. He sighed and pocket the cheque.5

"Bonnie, come on!" Freddy exclaimed. Bonnie ran out of the English room and shut the door behind him.

"I found this in there..." He handed the cheque to Freddy, "This belongs to my English teacher..."

"So he and Jeremy both worked there." Freddy said.

"Seems like it." Bonnie replied.

Freddy's ears twitched, he looked down the hallway and saw a light, "Who left the door open?" He heard somebody say.

"Oh crap…!" Bonnie exclaimed, "Follow me..!" He whispered. Bonnie ran down the corridor, with Freddy following him close behind. They reached a staircase and climbed up a few flights until they reached a door.

"What's this lead to?" Freddy whispered.

"The roof." Bonnie replied. He opened the door and ran outside. Freddy cursed under his breath and followed him out. He closed the door behind them and shivered.

"It's damn cold out here..." Freddy muttered.

"But relaxing, at the same time." Bonnie grinned.

"What if they come up here?" Freddy asked, glancing at the door.

"They won't." Bonnie replied. He laid on the roof. Freddy laid beside the bunny and stared up at the sky.

"You're such an odd person, Bonnie." Freddy grinned.

"And proud of it." Bonnie exhaled.

"Though I must say, coming up here was a thrill and a half." Freddy chuckled.

"To tell you the truth, I was scared." Bonnie coughed.

"You seemed rather confident." Freddy responded.

"I get a boost of confidence when I have an adrenaline rush, to be honest, I was scared to even come in here. But it was awesome…!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I gotta say, it was." Freddy grinned, "But I'm curious about this..." He pulled out Mike's cheque.

"It's from the nineties." Bonnie said, "At least...I think so."

"How do you know?" Freddy asked.

"Math," Bonnie responded, "This guy earned 120 bucks a week. Working from 12AM, to 6AM."

"Go on..." Freddy folded his arms, "If he was working six hours a day, for five days, and it would come to a total of 120 bucks, that means he'd be earning around four bucks an hour."

"Damn." Freddy nodded, "You're smarter than you make yourself out to be."

Bonnie grinned, "All you gotta do is divide it by five."

Freddy stood up, "We should probably head back to our dorm."

"Sounds good." Bonnie nodded and followed Freddy back into the main building.

A few minutes later, they walked out of the main building and were walking back towards the boy's dorm. They smiled at each other and they began talking about what they thought about the party.

Freddy noticed somebody approaching them in the darkness, he smiled at Bonnie, than waved at the stranger as he continued to approach.

Meanwhile, back at the party, Foxy and Clyde came out of Foxy's room. The fox grinned at Clyde. The bunny licked his lips and pushed Foxy against the wall.

"That was fun." Clyde said, kissing his mate on the muzzle.

"Yeah it was..." Foxy whispered. Clyde let Foxy go and looked down the hallway.

"What time is it?" Clyde asked.

"About midnight." Foxy replied.

"The party ain't over yet," Clyde nodded, "Let's go drink some more."

"Sounds like a plan." Foxy said. They walked down the corridor and towards the staircase, they walked past Chica, who had pinned Goldie against the wall.

"Aah...let's take this to my room~?" Goldie whispered.

"Oh yeah…!" Chica grabbed Goldie's paw and dragged him to his room.

"Damn...seems like everyone's enjoying themselves too much tonight." Clyde commented.

"We're a pretty good example..." Foxy commented with a grin.

"That was my first time..." Clyde blushed. Foxy blushed and nodded.

"Aye, same here mate." Foxy responded.

"I enjoyed it though...thanks." Clyde smiled.

"No problem..." Foxy smiled. The couple walked downstairs, with Foxy wrapping an arm around Clyde's shoulder.

"You think this school will ever get back to normal?" Clyde asked, as they descended the staircase.

"It better go back to normal soon...there's been too much excitement so far." Foxy grinned.

They walked out of the dorm and back outside, there were less people than when the party started, but that didn't change Foxy and Clyde's mood.

"Less people." Clyde commented.

"More drinks for us." Foxy grinned and walked over to the drinks table.

"I'm guessing that dragon ran out of cash?" Clyde asked the student behind the table.

"He ran out in the first few minutes. What can I get you?" The student folded his arms.

"Ten cups." Foxy grinned, "I want us t' get fucked up."

Clyde's eyes widened, "That's a lot of alcohol..."

"Doesn't matter! I want us t' get drunk off our asses." Foxy's grin widened.

"Ten cups equates to one bottle, so here." The student handed Foxy a full bottle of alcohol, "Ten bucks."

"There." Foxy handed over a ten buck note and grinned at Clyde.

"Dude, you got ripped off..." Clyde whispered, with a grin.

"Let's take this back to your room..." Foxy whispered. Clyde laughed a bit and nodded.

But before they could go anywhere, a gunshot rang through the air.

The music stopped and the entire area was filled with silence.

"What the fuck…?" Foxy's eyes widened. Almost all of the students were lying on the ground, except for Foxy and Clyde.

"Where'd that come from?" Clyde asked.

"It came from the gate..." Foxy glanced at the gate. Clyde glanced over at Chloe, who was lying down nearby.

"Your friends are up there..." She said, in a timid tone. Clyde's eyes widened, he turned to Foxy;

"Dude, we need to get up there, right now!"

 **Ooh, cliffhanger~!**

 **Completed 30/08/15**

 **\- RSM**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Shooting

**The unlucky chapter is here. Needless to say the characters are feeling unlucky today.**

 **Two chapters in two days? I'm hoping that you're enjoying these. I'll be releasing a chapter in three days after this, then it's back to my normal schedule.**

Freddy smiled as a stranger approached. He couldn't quite make out who it was, but he waved anyway. His smile faded when he saw the stranger raise something up and aimed it towards Bonnie. It took a few seconds for Freddy to realise that what he was holding up, was actually a gun.

"Bonnie!" Freddy pushed Bonnie out of the way, almost tripping over. The bear screamed in pain as the bullet went into his shoulder. The bear collapsed on the ground and held his shoulder.

"O-Ow..." Freddy whimpered. Bonnie's eyes widened.

"FRED!" Bonnie exclaimed.

The gunman lowered his gun and glanced at the bunny, "Bonnie…?" Bonnie heard the stranger whisper, "Shit...wrong guy..." The stranger ran off, leaving the two males alone.

Bonnie sat up and crawled over to his injured friend, "Oh god...oh god..." He began to panic. He rested his paw atop of the wound, he could feel his friend's blood spurt out of the bullet-hole.

"What the hell is going on out here!?" Bonnie heard Foxy's voice. He looked behind him and saw Foxy and Clyde run over to them.

"What the fuck happened to him!?" Clyde got on his knees and inspected the bear.

"Some guy just came out nowhere…! He just pulled up a gun and shot him in the shoulder..." Bonnie explained, "I think he was aiming for me..."

"Call a damn ambulance." Foxy growled at Clyde. Clyde stood up and pulled out his phone.

"Cover the wound, lad." Foxy said, kneeling beside the rabbit.

"We're gonna need an ambulance out the front of Waterview High," Clyde spoke into the phone, "He's got a bullet in his shoulder."

Clyde thanked the operator and pocketed his phone. Freddy winced and stared up at the sky, "My arm hurts so much..."

As the first minutes ticked by, a crowd of students from the party began to crowd around them. Spring pushed through the crowd and looked down at Freddy.

"We all heard the gunshot," Spring knelt beside Foxy and Bonnie, "Is he alright?"

"I dunno…!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Calm down," Foxy pet his friend on the shoulder, "He should be fine..."

"Good..." Spring nodded, "Where'd the gunman go?"

"He just ran off." Bonnie simply responded. He looked down at Freddy and frowned as he saw the painful look on the bear's face.

"You'll be fine..." Bonnie whispered, "Understand me?"

"I understand..." Freddy whispered painfully, "Thanks..."

Bonnie smiled at the bear, but he couldn't help but sob a little. His friend could die, and he didn't think he could live without him.

"Where are the damn teachers…!?" Clyde looked over at Foxy.

"Probably at their homes, Clyde. None of the staff stay behind after school." Foxy responded.

"What about the janitor?" Bonnie stared down at his blood-covered hands, "Doesn't he stay here after-hours?"

"I guess so, but it's not like he'd really be able to help us out..." Foxy replied. The sound of a siren and the familiar blue and red lights eased everyone's conscious.

"Go back to your dorms...or the party, go on." Spring began to disperse the crowd. The crowd slowly separated, with most of the students heading back to their designated dorms.

Spring and Mangle were the only students that were still there, except for Foxy, Clyde and Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes widened when he noticed Freddy's blue orbs suddenly begin to close.

"No, no, no…!" Bonnie exclaimed, "Freddy, don't close those eyes, you asshole!" Freddy 'disobeyed' Bonnie and his eyes shut shortly after that.

Foxy ran his paw across the bear's arm, "He's unconscious..."

Bonnie watched the paramedics run over with a stretcher. Foxy pulled Bonnie and Clyde away from Freddy, while the paramedics lifted him onto the stretcher.

"Will he be okay?" Bonnie asked. One of the paramedics paused and looked over at Bonnie.

"We can't be sure, come to the hospital later and the doctors should have a more definite answer." They proceeded to bring Freddy's unconscious body towards the ambulance.

Clyde and Foxy frowned as Bonnie started to cry again, they comforted him and led him back to the boy's dorm, "He'll be fine..." Clyde whispered.

"I know...I know." Bonnie nodded.

Freddy's eyes opened. He covered his eyes as a white light almost blinded him. How long had he been out for?

He tried to sit up, but a pair of strong paws held him down, "It's okay...calm down mate." Freddy instantly calmed down when he heard Foxy's gruff voice.

"H-Hey..." Freddy said, in a timid tone.

"Hey, big bear..." Foxy smiled a little, "Ye feelin' alright?"

"A little sore," Freddy grinned a little, "But I'll be alright..."

"Seems he's awake..." Freddy heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Don't worry, Frederick," The same voice said, "I'm just your doctor, Doctor Shen."

Freddy saw the doctor walk over, it was an asian human. The human nodded and smiled at the patient, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm...feeling okay." Freddy responded, "How long was I out for…?"

"Two days." The doctor replied. Freddy's eyes widened.

"T-Two days!?" Freddy sat up suddenly. Foxy and the doctor held him down, "Where's Bonnie?"

"He's...downstairs." Foxy sighed, "Calm down..."

"Looking for me…?" Freddy glanced at the door and saw Bonnie walk in.

"Hey..." Freddy smiled the bunny.

"I missed you too." Bonnie grinned and hugged the bear.

"What's the date…?" Freddy asked.

"It is Wednesday, the 21st of December," The doctor answered, "But I do believe we have more important matters to discuss."

"I believe so..." Freddy sighed. The doctor pressed a button under the bed and the back of the bed raised up, so that Freddy was sitting more vertically.

Bonnie stepped back and stood beside Foxy while the doctor spoke to Freddy.

"Now, your injury wasn't too bad," The doctor said, "In doctor terms of course. A bullet in the shoulder if a very painful and traumatic experience. But there hasn't been any major tissue damage."

"The bullet missed any important arteries, and it didn't even get close to any of the bones," The doctor explained, "We managed to get any shards of the bullet out of your shoulder, and you should be as fit as a fiddle by the end of this week."

"Well..." Freddy grinned, "I guess I'm lucky."

"You're real damn lucky," The doctor replied, "I was expecting a more intense report on this, but it was pretty simple. I'll speak to a few of my colleagues, and we'll see if we can get you out of here by the end of the day, how's that sound?"

"That'd be good, thanks." Freddy nodded.

"Yer phone's been ringing all morning." Foxy said, "It's probably yer parents. Ye might wanna call them when ye get out."

"Where's Clyde?" Freddy asked.

"Red wanted to see him." Bonnie answered.

"Good intentions?" Freddy questioned.

"I spoke to Red earlier," Foxy said, "He told me that he wants to erase all of Clyde's – and his own – debts."

"That's really..." Freddy sighed, "Noble, of him."

"I guess so..." Bonnie sat down on a nearby chair.

"Well...thanks for, y'know, caring, and stuff..." Freddy smiled and looked over at the two males.

"We're your friends," Bonnie smiled, "We care about you like you're our brother."

"Nice to have people that care about you..." Freddy coughed, "It's a good feeling."

"One of the best." Bonnie nodded.

Foxy and Bonnie led Freddy out of the emergency room, "Don't forget to rest that arm! I don't want to hear that you've been working until Friday!"

"Okay, Doctor..." Freddy responded. Bonnie and Foxy led the bear out of the building and into the parking lot.

"How're we gonna get home…?" Freddy asked. Bonnie grinned and pulled a set of car-keys from his pocket. A nearby Nissan Skyline's lights flashed and it's doors unlocked.

"When did you get that…?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie laughed, "I got it this morning! It was an awesome birthday present!"

"Birthday...present?" Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"It's Bonnie's birthday." Foxy said.

"Oh..." Freddy lowered his ears, "Guess I kinda ruined your birthday...huh?"

"No, not at all," Bonnie scoffed. Foxy and Bonnie led Freddy over to the car, "In fact, you made it three times more interesting."

"Only three times?" Freddy grinned.

"Okay, maybe four times." Bonnie rolled his eyes. The two males placed Freddy in the front seat and Foxy closed the door after Freddy was safely inside.

"Ye alright? Ye seem distracted..." Foxy whispered.

"Don't tease me," Bonnie grinned, "It's getting really hard to keep all of...this, to myself."

"I bet it would be..." Foxy smirked at Freddy, then he turned back to Bonnie, with a more serious look on his face, "Tell him when you think you're ready."

"I will.." Bonnie nodded. The bunny walked around to the driver's seat and sat in the car. Foxy opened the back door and slipped into the back-seat.

"All buckled up?" Bonnie asked. Freddy and Foxy nodded.

Bonnie grinned and started up his car, "I think this car and I are going to be getting _really_ well acquainted..."

"Uh, gross?" Foxy snickered. Bonnie pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Oh shut up." Bonnie said, in a playful tone.

Freddy looked at the middle of the car, he saw his phone lying there, he heard it ring, "That's probably my parents..."

Foxy handed the bear the phone, "Thanks..." Freddy smiled at him.

Freddy answered the phone and rested it against his ear, "Mom..? Dad?"

"Fred! You're still kickin'!" Freddy heard his father, "We thought you were a goner! Are you alright, son?"

"I'm...still alive." Freddy responded.

"That's good!" Hugo exclaimed, "When I have you in one of your classes this week, we'll talk then. Your mother's...not really in the mood to talk though."

"Fair enough," Freddy sighed, "I won't be at school for a few days...I'll be stuck in my dorm 'till Friday."

"Well, stay alive till then, I might come and check on ya this afternoon, or tomorrow afternoon." Hugo replied.

"Okay," Freddy looked down, "See ya..." He hang up and pocketed his phone.

"How's yer shoulder feelin'?" Foxy asked.

"A little sore, but much better than when I felt when that bullet pierced my skin..." Freddy grinned.

"That was scary..." Bonnie muttered.

"I know..." Freddy sighed, "I'm here though. And I'm gonna head straight for your dorm room!"

"I ain't headin' to class till you get better, either." Bonnie grinned.

Foxy snickered. Bonnie rolled his eyes, "Uh, yes you are." Freddy said, "You need an education, don't let my injury get in your way."

"No excuses, discussion's over. I'm staying with you, that's what's happening." Bonnie's grin widened.

"Ye can't argue with 'im, Fred. So it looks like ye got yerself a room-mate for the next couple days." Foxy grinned.

"It'll be fun! Well, at least I hope so." Bonnie pulled into the Waterview High parking lot. The bunny switched off the car and got out. Foxy crawled out of the back-seat and helped Freddy out of the car.

Bonnie pressed a button on his keys and the car locked. He pocketed the keys and glanced at Foxy, "Are ya heading to class?" Bonnie asked.

"But of course, don't want to interrupt yer 'private time'." Foxy made physical quotes. Bonnie rolled his eyes and waved at Foxy as the pirate walked off.

Foxy walked up the steps and approached the main building. He saw Mangle sitting outside. He sighed and walked over to her, "How're ye, sis?" Mangle looked up at Foxy as he sat down beside her.

"I've been better, Foxy." Mangle said, "How's your friend?"

"He's gonna be fine..." Foxy watched Bonnie and Freddy walk past.

"They're both pretty cute together..." Mangle commented.

"As ye might've guessed, they aren't really a couple yet." Foxy said.

"Couples take time," Mangle said, "In your case, not really."

"Pretty much," Foxy shrugged, "Speaking of taking time. Clyde's really been takin' his time with Red. Do ye know where they are?"

"Lookin' for me?" Clyde approached them. He smiled at Foxy and sat beside him. They shared a kiss and Foxy rested his head against Clyde's head.

"What'd ye end up doing…?" Foxy asked.

"Well, as you know, Red said he might be able to erase both of our debts," Clyde said, "He's really busting his ass for me. I wonder what his deal is."

"Maybe 'e feels bad." Foxy shrugged.

"Maybe..." Clyde shrugged.

"I think he's okay..." Mangle smiled, "He's just got...problems. Being addicted to drugs never helps, either."

"I can agree," Foxy agreed with her, "I think if 'e wasn't addicted to drugs, he'd be a great guy." He turned to Clyde.

"Ye ain't still takin' them drugs, right?" Foxy asked.

"Not lately, I've really been cracking down." Bonnie responded. Foxy smiled and hugged the bunny.

"Thanks, bunny." He said.

"No problem, captain." He muttered.

"Shouldn't you three be in class?" Principal Cawthon approached the group.

"We were just about to-..." The principal raised his wing.

"No excuses, get to class. Go on." Principal Cawthon folded his wings. Foxy sighed and dragged his boyfriend into the main building, while Mangle walked away from the main building.

"Where are you going?" Principal Cawthon asked.

"Agricultural studies, the farm is across the street." Mangle replied, not turning back. The principal rolled his eyes and walked into the main building.

"We've both got geography, come on." Foxy kissed Clyde on the cheek and led him towards the geography classroom.

Foxy opened the door and walked inside with the bunny, "Ah, Mr Donovan and..." A human wearing a plaid shirt glanced at them as they entered, "Foxy. I'll just call you Foxy."

"Does he even have a last name…?" Foxy heard a student mutter. Foxy sighed.

"Come on..." Clyde sat down at the front with Foxy. Clyde smiled as they held hands under the desk.

Foxy and Clyde took out their textbooks, "Page 26, guys." The teacher informed.

They turned to the right page and began to take notes in their books, "Now, first things first, why don't we have a refresher?"

The teacher pointed to the back of the class, where Shane and Eli were sitting, "Eli. Why don't you tell us what we've been working on?"

"We've simply just been working on climatic graphs, and their significance when it comes to geography," Eli replied, with a grin, "It's pretty simple stuff, so you guys should catch on pretty easy."

Bonnie opened the door to his dorm-room. He helped Freddy inside and sat him down on his couch, "So what're we gonna do?" Freddy asked, "Maybe study a bit?" Bonnie shut the door.

"Study?" Bonnie scoffed, "You serious?"

"Of course! We've got assignments to work on! And quite possibly, exams to prepare for!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Fred," Bonnie stifled a laugh, "My birthday's today, and Christmas is in four days. Chill."

Freddy growled, "I need to be able to do some sort of work..." His ears lowered. Bonnie sighed and he lied on his bed.

"Would it make you feel better if I read you a story?" Bonnie reached into his backpack and sat back up.

"A story?" Freddy scoffed, "What are we, twelve?" Bonnie pulled out a book called; 'English: Grammatical and Spelling Errors: Resolved'.

Freddy grinned and stared at the book, "Read it to me." Bonnie grinned and opened the book.

"Never grow up..." Bonnie whispered to himself.

"I may be a bear," Freddy laid on the couch, "But my ears are hyper sensitive." He said.

"Oh, I bet they are..." Bonnie whispered, snickering a little. Freddy rolled his eyes;

"I heard that!"

 **And things are going back to normal!**

 **Right?**

 **Completed 02/09/15**

 **\- RSM**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Library

**Welcome to the fourteenth chapter of this ever-growing story.**

 **Time for a little time-skip, eh?**

Bonnie awoke early the next morning. He yawned and stretched. The bunny looked over to his left and saw Freddy asleep on the couch, with one of his paws resting on the bandages wrapped around his shoulder.

 _Hope he's alright…_ Bonnie frowned. He sat up and stretched again. The bunny got up off the bed and walked over to his closet as quietly as possible, so he didn't wake his friend up. He assumed that Freddy would be sleeping for a while, so he decided to go out of his room and take a shower.

The bunny picked up some of his shampoo and conditioner and walked out of his room. Bonnie failed to notice that he'd forgotten to put a shirt on – once again – as he left his room.

He shrugged and proceeded to walk down the hallway. He folded his arms and approached a group of students who seemed to be staring at him. Bonnie's ears lowered, he pushed past the group and walked into the showers.

The bunny sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't want anything else to happen, so he just walked straight into the shower. He shut the curtains behind him and rested against the back of the shower.

The bunny pulled off his pajama pants and boxers and threw them aside. He switched on the shower and stood there under the water, letting it soak into his fur.

His ears twitched when he heard someone walk into the showers. He shrugged it off and continued washing himself.

"You alright, Aiden?" Bonnie heard Red's voice.

"I've...been better," Aiden answered, "I've just been thinking about what happened the other day."

"With Bonnie?" Red raised an eyebrow. The bunny froze when he heard his name.

"He just..." Aiden sighed, "I walked in there and he just...tried to do, things to me..."

Bonnie resisted the temptation to tear Aiden apart when he said that, they both knew that he was lying. Red folded his arms.

"I really don't see him doing that..." Red said.

"It's what faggots do," Aiden shrugged, "They tread onto our territory."

"Hey, don't use that word." Red growled.

"What, got a problem with me saying it?" Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"I may be an asshole, but I stand up for my brother." Red replied.

"You're sayin' that that new kid is a fag?" Aiden laughed, "Oh damn, this is hilarious!"

"He's _my_ brother!" Red exclaimed.

"Yeah, lucky you." Aiden walked out of the showers. Red growled and stared into the mirror.

"Asshole..." He muttered. Bonnie stepped back from the curtains and stood back under the shower-head. He had a lot to take in from that short conversation between those two bears.

First, what Aiden had accused Bonnie of doing. Bonnie was so angry when he heard the lies coming out of that bear's mouth. The next time he'd see Aiden, he would've torn him a new one.

Secondly, he contemplated what Red had said, about Freddy. Bonnie wasn't really sure about his sexuality, and he never really questioned it, as he never thought it really mattered.

But being in high-school changed that fact rather dramatically. Bonnie sighed and closed his eyes, he knew that he had a crush on Freddy, he'd told Foxy already, so he knew.

 _If Freddy really is into guys...does this mean I have a chance…?_ Bonnie thought to himself. He sighed and opened his eyes again, _Don't be crazy...Red was probably just being an asshole…_

"Bastard..." Red walked out of the showers. Bonnie stayed in the shower for another ten minutes before he shut the shower off.

He dried himself with a nearby towel and slipped on his pajama pants again, _Back to my den..._ He opened the curtain and passed through.

"Hey look, it's the faggot." Bonnie looked up to see three anthros staring at him, with what appeared to be disgusted expressions on their faces.

"I..." Bonnie had no words.

"Fuck man, he's gonna talk to us. Think he'll try to kiss us?" One of the anthros – a shark – turned to his two wolf friends.

"Hope not." One of the wolves responded. Bonnie frowned and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Bonnie! We know about you and Aiden~!" The dragon from earlier walked past him. He laughed at the bunny and kept walking.

Bonnie held his head low and folded his arms. He saw Aiden and looked back down, "Why don't you cut us a picture into your arm? You emo, freak." Aiden growled, then laughed.

Bonnie whimpered and jogged to his room.

The bunny slammed the door behind him and sat on his bed, with his head held low, "Uh, you alright?" Bonnie heard Freddy speak.

"Yeah, fine." Bonnie replied, "Just needed a shower, that's all."

"Are you...alright?" Freddy raised an eyebrow. Bonnie lifted his head, "You look like you've been crying..."

"I'm fine, alright!?" Bonnie exclaimed. Freddy frowned and his ears lowered a little, startled by the sudden outburst.

"Look, I'm sorry..." Bonnie sighed, "I'm just having a bad morning..." He laid on his bed.

"Not gonna bother wearing a shirt, I see." Freddy commented, staring at the bunny. Bonnie shrugged.

"I don't really wanna wear a shirt right now, and besides, I don't look half bad. Except for these..." He examined the cuts on his arm. Freddy snickered a little when he noticed Bonnie's pajama pants.

They had tiny little smiling kittens along them, "Aww! That's so cute..." Freddy commented, with a grin.

"Oh, shut up." Bonnie replied, playfully.

"Well..." Freddy stood up and walked over to Bonnie's desk. Bonnie sat up and watched the bear sit down on his chair, "Now that I've got some time to think...maybe we can try to solve this mystery."

Bonnie grabbed a nearby chair and dragged it over to Freddy, he sat down beside the bear and looked at him as he pulled out the two cheques.

"The mystery of the kids, right?" Bonnie looked up at Freddy.

"We'll need more...evidence and stuff. But maybe we could do something about these kids...avenge them, or put them to rest maybe..." Freddy shrugged.

"Maybe..." Bonnie looked at the cheques as Freddy placed them on the desk.

"So, any theories about these cheques?" Freddy asked. Bonnie picked up the cheques and looked at them.

"Well, the pink one was printed in '87. While this one..." Bonnie glanced at Mike's cheque, "Is from...what did I say before?"

"The nineties..." Freddy replied, "You weren't really specific."

"Damn Bonnie, you idiot…" Bonnie whispered, he coughed and studied the slip of paper, "I'm too tired to think." He grabbed his laptop and placed it on the desk.

He switched the laptop on and went onto the laptop's built-in search engine, "Minimum wage..." He said as he typed.

He clicked on a link that led him to Anthropedia, "Alright..." He looked down the page, "Thank god for Anthropedia..."

"Without it, we wouldn't be able to completely rip off their words and use them as our own for assignments." Freddy shrugged.

"So...1993," Bonnie said, "That's the year I think this cheque was printed."

"We could always ask Mr Schmidt." Freddy said.

"Bad idea," Bonnie argued, "You told me before that Jeremy seemed to have something against him, and besides, he'll be wondering how we got it. We broke into his room, remember?"

"Alright, alright...it was just a suggestion." Freddy sighed.

"We could check out the library.." Freddy added.

"'We'?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Don't you remember what the doctor said?"

"I won't do any heavy lifting or anything, we can just go down there. You can do all the hard work and I'll just tag along." Freddy responded.

"What would we be looking for, anyway?" Bonnie folded his arms.

"Maybe...maybe they've got some old newspapers! We could look through them to see when the murders occurred, and maybe we'll get some more information about what went down." Freddy answered.

"Seems like you've got this all figured out, Sherlock." Bonnie grinned.

"I spent all night thinkin' about it." Freddy shrugged, "Needless to say, I was awake for a while."

"Don't forget that your dad is comin' this afternoon." Bonnie reminded the bear.

"I won't." Freddy stood up.

"Let's go." Bonnie stood up and walked out of his room, with Freddy following close behind.

Bonnie and Freddy approached the library building, "I bet this place'll be more dusty than an un-used car."

"That's rather specific..." Bonnie rolled his eyes. The bunny jogged ahead of his friend and opened the door for him.

"Ooh, such a gentleman." Freddy commented, with a grin. Bonnie rolled his eyes again and followed his friend into the building.

"Alright, so where would the newspapers be?" Freddy asked.

"Well, we could ask the librarian." Bonnie pointed to a desk at the back of the library. Freddy nodded and proceeded to walk to the desk with the bunny.

"Uh, excuse me?" He looked down at the librarian. Freddy read the librarian's name-tag, "Miss Griffin?"

"Oh, hi there." The old woman greeted with a warm smile, "How can I help you two young men?"

"We're looking for some old newspapers," Freddy answered, "Preferably spanning between 1987 and 1995." He nodded.

"That'll be in the archival section." The woman directed them towards one of the back sections.

"Thanks." Bonnie smiled.

"No problem, dear." The woman went back to work. Bonnie and Freddy shared smiles and walked towards the 'Archival' section of the library.

"Damn, dude!" Bonnie exclaimed, "Music sheets from the 40's...there's even newspapers from the 1800's. Goddamn!"

Bonnie looked above them and saw a television above them, he gasped when he saw Freddy's picture on the television, "Fred, you're on TV." Bonnie pointed to the screen.

Freddy followed Bonnie's gaze and folded his arms.

"...more about that later. Now onto the story of a potential killer on the streets of Waterview. We all know about Trevor Shadow, the teacher that was murdered last week. The police are assuming that the murder is connected to a few other murders that occurred earlier this year. Including the disappearance and murder of two twins back in June." Jill explained.

"That's right Jill," Her male colleague responded, "The police are putting two-and-two together and have come to a conclusion that there may be a serial killer in our own town," The male explained, "It's a pretty scary thought, isn't it?"

"It sure is.." Jill replied, "Now I bet all of you are wondering why there a picture of this bear on-screen now. It's because this might've been the next victim. The police are a little confused as to why this almost-murder wasn't against a bunny, but a bear. They're considering that the killer doesn't have a modus operandi and kills at random. But then again, there isn't really anything connected between this brutal attack and the previous murders, Tom."

Tom shrugged, "Now, onto sport."

Bonnie and Freddy shared looks, "I'm getting a little scared Bonnie...if there's a serial killer in town...they're probably gonna come after you..."

"Because I'm a bunny…?" Bonnie sighed, "I have to say, I can't argue. What with that gun incident back on Monday...but that confused me a bit."

"How so?" Freddy paused.

"He seemed like he had gotten the wrong person...so-to-speak." Bonnie replied, "I heard him mutter a curse, then something about it being wrong, then the stranger ran off."

"Think your brother might've ordered a hit on Clyde…?" Bonnie asked.

"Red isn't a cold-blooded killer," Freddy responded, "He would never even think about killing anyone."

"He said to me that there's a good chance he'll end up dead if he doesn't clear his debt," Bonnie said, "If that was happening to me, and I was him, I'd kill people to keep myself alive."

"That's kinda weird, coming from you." Freddy frowned.

"It's just an example," Bonnie sighed, "Let's look for the newspaper..." A few minutes passed before Bonnie found a few torn newspaper clippings in a newspaper from the early 2000's.

"Jackpot!" Bonnie exclaimed. Freddy glanced at the bunny.

"Found something?" The bear walked over and peered over Bonnie's shoulder.

"Two children missing from local pizzeria, bodies not found'..." Bonnie read, "That's pretty fucking depressing."

"So the murders _did_ happen..." Freddy folded his arms.

"Had doubts?" Bonnie asked.

"I didn't think dad'd hold back the truth completely..." Freddy glanced at the clipping.

"'Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the night of June 26th…'" Bonnie continued reading, "'While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed...dead.'"

"So...they caught the killer?" Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"'Police think that the suspect dressed as a company mascot to earn the children's...trust...'" Bonnie frowned, "I just got shivers down my spine..."

"Holy shit, that's awful..." Freddy sighed.

"All of this is!" Bonnie exclaimed, "There's a few more clippings..."

"'Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted.'" Bonnie read, "Seems like they _did_ catch him."

"Maybe...or the newspaper could be lying to ease the minds of the parents..." Freddy shrugged.

"'Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a company mascot lured them into a back room. While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found.'" Bonnie continued, "'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria.'"

"'It's a tragedy...'" Bonnie read, "Damn right it is."

"Shit...I can't believe it...so that's what, seven kids murdered?" Freddy asked.

"I do know of...one more kid." Bonnie looked up.

"You do?" Freddy folded his arms.

"I don't know his name, but I know he died at Fredbear's Family Diner. My dad told me about it...some guy in a purple car came out of nowhere and chopped the kid up outside the diner." Bonnie explained.

"Fucking hell..." Freddy cursed.

"Yeah..." Bonnie exhaled.

"There's one more," Bonnie cleared his throat, "'Local pizzeria said to close by years end.'"

"'After a long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that took place there many years ago, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has announced that it will close by year's end. Despite a year-long search for a buyer, most unwilling to be associated with the company.'" Bonnie continued.

"'These characters will live in the hearts of kids...'" Bonnie sighed, "'These characters will live on...from the CEO.'" Bonnie shook his head.

"Wait...what's the date of that last clipping?" Freddy asked.

"Uh..." Bonnie looked for the date, "27th November 1993...this was really soon, maybe a week or two after Mike got his final cheque."

"What about the other clippings?" Freddy asked.

"The second one is from...the 13th of November, 1987..." Bonnie said.

"Holy shit..." Freddy covered his face, "Jeremy mentioned that the guard on the phone said that someone had taken a suit...and had used it."

"'Guard on the phone'?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you about it later.." Freddy said, "This means that the five murders took place literally the same day as Jeremy's resignation. The 13th of November, 1987."

"The first one was before that, right?" Freddy unfolded his arms.

"July the 18th, 1987. There were two murders before the next five...seven in total." Bonnie said.

"Seven murders within a few months..." Freddy growled, "Sick fucker..."

"Eight, if you count the one at Fredbear's..." Bonnie sighed.

"Crazy question; but do you think the killer of these kids is killing all of these bunnies in town?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie shook his head, "If I were to guess who it was...it'd be someone else. Maybe even that kid's brother, whatever his name was."

"He's nameless, nobody knew his name." Freddy responded, "I was thinking that maybe the serial killer was Jeremy but...he's too genuine."

"So...just want to straighten things out," Bonnie held the clippings in his paws, "There was a kid who got murdered outside of Fredbear's, I'm gonna assume that was the first."

Freddy nodded, "Continue..."

"The murderer got...angry, maybe, because of the accidental death of that kid. Maybe he found solace in seeing children dying or something...I'm not sure. But he went to kill two more children four years later."

"He hid the bodies and nobody ever found them. He got confident and proceeded to murder five more children. But he got caught...and I don't see any more clippings describing any more murders..." Bonnie bit his lip.

"So he's in jail, now?" Freddy folded his arms.

"I'd guess so...we still don't know who it is." Bonnie said.

"This might sound crazy, but what if it's Jeremy, or Mike?" Freddy shrugged.

"Maybe...but we can't be sure. We can't jump to any conclusions yet..." Bonnie nodded.

"Thanks...for helping me with this." Freddy smiled at Bonnie. Bonnie blushed and looked down. He put the clippings in his pockets and smiled back at Freddy.

"It's no problem, Freddybear." Bonnie responded. Freddy wasn't quite sure how to reply to that, so he just kept silent. The bear followed Bonnie out of the library and back to their dorm. Bonnie opened the door to their room and they passed through.

Bonnie slammed the door behind them and sat at the desk beside Freddy, "Okay, we've got three clippings and two cheques. Jeremy was there the same year of the seven murders. So maybe he knows more than he's lettin' on." Freddy suggested.

"Talk to him again, maybe." Bonnie said.

"I'm planning to...but maybe after Christmas. I think we both need a break..." Freddy stood up and laid on the couch. Bonnie grinned and walked over to him.

"You get the bed for the next few days, no arguing." Bonnie said, helping Freddy back up.

"Arguing with you is a death sentence." Freddy grinned and laid on Bonnie's bed, "Hmph, this bed is remarkably comfortable. I think I'll enjoy sleeping on this."

"The couch never hurt me anyway." Bonnie smiled and laid on the couch. They laid there in silence, both of them staring at the ceiling.

"We're not putting our 'investigation' on hold, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course not. We're just...taking a small break. I think we both deserve one." Freddy responded, "Though...I think once Fazbear's Fright opens, we'll be working on this again." Freddy glanced at the clippings.

Bonnie nodded and closed his eyes.

"I'm so glad that you're alright..." Bonnie muttered.

"Thanks, for being there for me. It's nice to know that I can trust you..." Freddy paused, "Hey...Bonnie?"

"What is it?" Bonnie looked over at his friend. Freddy grunted in pain as he pushed himself up against the wall behind the bed.

"Can...can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Of course you can." Bonnie frowned.

"I'm..." Freddy sighed, "...I'm gay."

"Seriously?" Bonnie didn't feel all that surprised.

"I uh..." Freddy rubbed his shoulder, "This isn't just uh…a publicity stunt either. And it isn't because Clyde and Foxy have such an...intimate relationship either."

"Of course not." Bonnie grinned.

"I just...I've known it for years, but I haven't really...told anyone. My dad included..." He glanced at Bonnie, "Do me a favor and don't tell anyone? I don't wanna become a target..."

"I'll keep it to myself..." Bonnie smiled.

"Thanks, bunny..." Freddy smiled and laid back down. He turned away and stared at the wall, "I owe you..."

"Hell yeah you do..." Bonnie joked and stared at the ceiling. He grinned and closed his eyes.

Maybe he _did_ have a chance after-all.

 **And Freddy confesses.**

 **But that's not the confession we're all hoping for, right?**

 **There's more to this than meets the eye.**

 **See you guys in the fifteenth chapter.**

 **Completed 03/09/15**

 **\- RSM**


	15. Chapter 15 - Answers

**It's really crazy to think that I'm already on my fifteenth chapter...thanks to everyone, for reading. :D**

"He's here..." Freddy looked down at his phone and sighed, "I'm...kinda scared to see him right now. We haven't talked one-on-one in...forever."

Bonnie smiled and hugged Freddy, "You'll do fine, alright? Everything'll be fine."

"Are you staying…?" Freddy asked.

"Only if you need me to..." Bonnie replied. He adjusted his position on the couch.

"I'd like you to...so you can, meet him." Freddy smiled. His ears twitched, "He's on our floor..." He stood up and walked over to the door. He opened the door and peeked outside.

His father nodded and walked over to him, he passed into Bonnie's room and folded his arms, "Hmph, nice room, Frederick." His father studied the room.

"Uh, this isn't...mine," Freddy shut the door, "This is Bonnie's room...I've just been crashing in here for the last week..."

"Well," Hugo shrugged, "It's a nice room none-the-less." He looked down at Bonnie.

"Hello, Bonnible." He extended his paw and shook the bunny's paw.

"Hey, Mr Fazbear." Bonnie replied, with an awkward smile.

"Please, call me Hugo." Hugo sat down on Freddy's office chair, "Now..." He glanced at Freddy.

"How're you feelin'?" Hugo asked, studying his son's bandage.

"Sore...and a little dizzy. But I'm okay..." Freddy responded, with a small smile.

"I don't mean to sound like an ass-..." He paused and corrected himself, "A jerk...but why didn't you visit him while he was in the hospital?"

"Too much work," He simply said, "Working as a teacher, and the CEO of everything with the Fazbear label on it can be tiring. I would've come earlier if I had a day off."

Freddy shook his head and looked down, "At least we're talking now..."

"You're quite the hero, boy," Hugo said, with an expressionless face, "For savin' your friend like that. It takes courage and strength to take a bullet for someone you admire."

Freddy's face lit up, "I uh...thanks, dad!"

Bonnie smiled a little and looked down. Hugo turned around the studied the desk, "What's this…?" He picked up the clippings and the cheques.

"Oh..." Freddy stood up, "We're doing a little...investigation." Freddy explained.

"Into what?" Hugo handed his son the papers.

"Into your company's sordid history," Bonnie responded, "Eight kids, dead."

"From what I remember, the suspect was convicted." Hugo folded his arms.

"And it's written on the newspaper, as proof." Hugo added.

"I know, but I feel like that the newspaper was...lying to everyone, just to put the families' minds to rest." Freddy responded.

"Maybe..." Hugo bit his lip, "We never saw anyone get taken into prison for it all..."

"You'd think purple would stand out." Bonnie commented.

"So," Hugo shook his head, "How'd you get all this?"

"Jeremy gave it to me, voluntarily," Freddy began, "We lifted the newspaper articles from the archival section of the library...and Bonnie..." He glanced at Bonnie, "Bonnie 'found' this cheque in Mr Schmidt's room."

"What exactly is your personal stake in all of this?" Hugo asked, "I got nothing against you guys doing this...I mean, go right ahead but, I'm just wondering what's at stake here...for you."

"I'm doing this because I want to put the kid's souls to rest," Freddy said, "And to bring _proper_ justice to the families. Only god knows how much they deserve it."

"That's real noble of you, son." Hugo commented.

Bonnie smiled at Freddy and gave him a thumbs up.

"Dad..." Freddy looked down, "Why didn't mom come today?"

"She just...wasn't able to." Hugo said.

"Please don't lie to me...I've had a fucked up week, and I don't need more secrets." He looked up at his father.

Hugo sighed and bit his lip, "She...passed away, before we left Chicago." Freddy's lip quivered and he covered his face with his paws.

"God...damn it." Freddy removed his paws and sighed.

"You alright?" Bonnie asked, his eye-brows furrowing.

"I'll...be fine." Freddy cleared his throat, "I wasn't really that close to her anyway..." Hugo frowned and rubbed his paws together.

"How's your brother?" Hugo changed the subject.

"Terrible, but that's normal for him." Freddy responded.

"He's _still_ doing drugs?" Hugo raised an eyebrow.

"That's the deal-breaking, he's not _doing_ drugs," Freddy began, "He's _dealing_ them."

"For christ sakes..." Hugo growled, "Can't he ever just...listen to me?!"

"In his defense, sir..." Bonnie avoided Hugo's gaze, "He's deep in debt..."

"How much?" Hugo asked.

"A few thousand..." Freddy responded.

"Bah...he can sort himself out, he's an adult now." Hugo rolled his eyes.

"We'll probably find his body at the bottom of the river." Freddy muttered.

Hugo bit his lip and glanced at the door, "Why can't he be more like you?" Hugo glanced at Freddy.

"Families have their problems..." Freddy said, "Red's one of them...but we can fix him, right?"

"Maybe..." Bonnie shrugged. Hugo shook his head.

"It's too late for Red, I reckon. He's done drugs, and he's been dealing them...I can't bail him out again. I can't let people think that he's my son...we came here for a new start," He glanced at Freddy, "I'm proud of you for taking up your studies and making friends. You're doing everything that I hoped you'd do, while Red is going down a dark path." His father stood up.

"It was nice to meet you, Bonnible." He smiled at Bonnie and walked to the door.

Freddy smiled and watched his father leave, "See ya dad..."

"Bye!" His father exclaimed and walked down the stairs. Freddy closed the door and threw himself on his bed.

"That...went better than I expected..." Freddy laughed a little, still not believing that that went so well.

Bonnie smiled at him, "See? I told ya not to worry!"

Freddy closed his eyes and panted, "I'm so content with everything.."

"What do ya mean…?" Bonnie asked, glancing at him.

"I have you...an awesome friend. And I've got Clyde and Foxy to help me out with anything I need...my dad is a teacher, and my brother is a drug dealer. And I don't think things could get...any worse. I'm completely fine with this life..." Freddy sighed, "Thanks...again."

"What for?" Bonnie asked, already having an idea of what it was.

"For just...existing," Freddy turned around and faced the wall, he felt himself blush a little, "And for being you..."

Bonnie's face heated up, the bunny coughed and looked down, "Hey, thanks Fred."

"No problem..." Freddy muttered. Bonnie glanced at his guitar and bit his lip.

"Hey, want me to play ya a song?" Bonnie asked, with a small smile.

"I'd love to hear one..." Freddy turned around to face him. Bonnie grabbed his guitar and rested it on his leg. He strummed his guitar a couple times and tuned it.

"Haven't used it in a few days...gimme a sec, just gotta tune it..." Bonnie explained.

"It's cool." Freddy shrugged. He watched the bunny prepare and smiled a bit when he finished.

"Okay..." Bonnie bit his lip, "Here we go..." The bunny began plucking a few strings, eventually finding his way into the tune of 'Obstacles', by Syd Matters. The bunny sighed and looked up at the bear as he did it.

 _Let's say sunshine for everyone_

 _But as far as I_

 _Can remember_

Freddy closed his eyes and listened to Bonnie's soothing voice, he smiled to himself and exhaled.

 _We've been, migratory animals_

 _Living under changing weather_

Freddy grinned to himself, _He's such a hippie…_

 _Someday we will foresee obstacles_

 _Through the blizzard, through the blizzard_

 _Today we will sell our uniform_

 _Leave together, leave together_

Bonnie sighed and continued strumming the tune through the song, while his friend just laid there, enjoying his soothing and calming voice.

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls_

 _We were younger, we were younger_

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls_

 _We were younger, we were younger_

Bonnie began getting into it, he increased the volume of his guitar and sang a little louder.

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls_

 _We were younger, we were younger_

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls_

 _We were younger, we were younger_

Freddy opened his eyes and stayed silent, he looked over at Bonnie and they shared smiles.

 _Someday_

 _We will foresee obstacles_

 _Through the blizzard, through the blizzard_

Freddy began singing along with his friend.

 _Through the blizzard_

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls_

 _We were younger, we were younger_

Bonnie cleared his throat and sighed.

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls_

 _We were younger, we were younger_

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls_

 _We were younger, we were younger_

He lessened the volume of the song and began singing a little quieter, with Freddy following soon after.

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls_

 _We were younger, we were younger_

 _Someday, we'll foresee obstacles_

 _Through the blizzard, through the blizzard_

Freddy and Bonnie stopped. They stared at each other and they both looked away, "That was fun..."

"Yeah...yeah it was." Bonnie cleared his throat and put his guitar down.

"You play really well…" Freddy commented.

"Thanks..." Bonnie blushed and smiled at the bear, "I hope we can do it again..."

"We'll be here for a few days, so I don't see why not..." Bonnie shrugged. Foxy opened the door and grinned at the two males.

"I could hear ye singin' from across the hall," Foxy rested against the door-frame, "Kinda cute, if ye ask me."

"We didn't." Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Foxy." Freddy greeted.

"How're ye feelin'?" Foxy asked, glancing at the bear.

"Better," Freddy responded, "My shoulder's still sore, but it could be worse."

"How's Clyde?" Bonnie asked.

"Not sure," Foxy frowned, "He went off to a meeting. He should be back though..."

"Let's hope so." Bonnie nodded.

Clyde bit his lip and approached the parking lot as the sun set. He didn't like the feeling of being out that late without a weapon. He pet his pocket and felt the gun resting in there.

"You'll be fine...you'll be fine..." Clyde whispered to himself. He walked into the parking lot and saw Red standing against a car with his arms folded.

"There you are." Red grinned. Clyde rolled his eyes.

"What did you need Red?" Clyde asked, arms folded.

"I made a deal with my...boss." Red responded.

"Your drug boss?" Clyde raised an eyebrow, "What'd you end up doing?"

"I tried to discuss our debts...fortunately, he said he could erase them." Red answered. Clyde grinned.

"Good..." He unfolded his arms, "I'm going off the stuff, anyway."

"Good to hear," Red smiled, "I'm hoping to study more after I get over this. I wanna become a teacher or something."

"I doubt they'd let you be a teacher if they heard you were dealing drugs." Clyde responded.

"Hopefully it'll remain off the record." Red shrugged.

"Is this all?" Clyde folded his arms again, "Just to let me know the stuff that I already know?"

"Well..." Red trailed off.

"What is it?" Clyde asked, his paw resting above his pocket.

"I just wanted to warn you..." Red said, noticing the indentation of a gun in Clyde's pocket.

"About what?" Clyde asked.

"What happened the other day..." Red bit his lip, "That guy with the gun was looking for you."

"What…?" Clyde's eyes widened.

"He thought that Bonnie was you and he fired the gun..." Red rubbed his shoulder, "That's when Freddy saved him..."

"So...is he still after me?" Clyde asked, a little distressed.

"I know who he is, so it should make it easier for you to tell someone..." Red said.

"Nobody would believe me! Fuck man! I-...wait. You know who he is?" Clyde pulled the gun out of his pocket and aimed it at Red's head.

"Tell me..!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Put the damn gun down!" Red shouted, "I was going to!"

"Then tell me, before I kill you instead!" Clyde growled.

Red sighed and held his hands above his head, "O-Okay! It was Shane…! It was Shane…!" He whimpered.

Clyde lowered the gun, he growled and raised it back to Red's head, "Now I _know_ you're fuckin' with me. He wouldn't pull a gun on anyone..."

"Do you _really_ know him that well?" Red asked, "Well? Do you?" Clyde paused.

He barely knew him. All he knew was his name, and that his dad died, "Shit...you got a point," He lowered the gun, "Swear that you aren't lying..."

"I swear on my life..." Red swore, "I swear..." Clyde nodded and pocketed his gun.

"Okay...I'm sorry about...t-that..." He bit his lip.

"It's alright...I guess..." Red rubbed his shoulder.

"Do ya know where Shane is now…?" Clyde asked.

"I'm not sure...his dorm maybe..?" Red shrugged.

"I'm gonna...go.." Clyde began backing away, "I'm sorry...for this."

"It's fine...it's fine..." Red watched Clyde run off. The bear panted and dusted himself off.

"He's got balls..." He muttered.

Foxy stood outside of his dorm room, anxiously waiting for his companion to return. He looked down the hallway and saw Clyde approaching him. Foxy grabbed him and hugged him tightly, "Thank god ye're alright…"

"Uhm...I take it that you were worried?" Clyde joked.

"Of course I was..." Foxy kissed Clyde on the cheek, "Are ye alright…?"

"I'm fine, captain." Clyde smiled, "Let's head into your room, I got somethin' to tell ya."

Foxy nodded and brought Clyde into his room. He shut the door behind them and they sat on the couch. Foxy kissed Clyde on the cheek and embraced his companion.

"What did ye wanna tell me?" Foxy asked.

"I know who the gunman is." Clyde replied. Foxy's eyes widened, and he moved back a bit.

"Well? Who was it?" He asked, a little distressed.

"It's that bunny..." Clyde sighed, "Shane."

"The kid who lost his dad? It can't be..." Foxy furrowed an eyebrow.

"According to Red, it's true." Clyde replied.

"'According to Red'?" Foxy scoffed, "Hmm.."

Clyde hugged Foxy and he sighed, "The gunman was looking for me..."

Foxy growled and held his companion tightly, "Nobody is gonna hurt ye..."

"I know," Clyde chuckled, "You're my protection." Foxy grinned and Clyde rested his head on the fox's shoulder.

"Get some rest..." Foxy whispered. Clyde nodded and closed his eyes. Foxy closed his eyes and sighed, "Nobody's hurtin' 'im..." He whispered to himself.

Bonnie opened his eyes a few hours later to see Freddy hunched over the desk, with the desk-lamp turned on. He furrowed an eyebrow and sat up.

"Calm down Fred...you're fine...just keep it to yourself..." Bonnie heard him whisper.

"Fred?" Bonnie yawned.

"Oh, hey..." Freddy turned around and smiled at him.

"You alright? You seem...stressed." Bonnie said.

"I am a little stressed..." Freddy answered.

"So...'keep it to yourself'?" Bonnie grinned a bit.

Freddy was silent, he shrugged, "Don't worry, it ain't important." Bonnie nodded and stretched.

"Can't share it with me…?" Bonnie grinned.

He shook his head, "No." Freddy responded. Bonnie's ears lowered and he nodded.

"Oh..." He frowned, "Sorry for...bothering you." He laid back down on the couch.

"I might tell you someday..." Freddy muttered. He switched off the desk-lamp and laid back on the bed, he bit his lip and groaned when he laid down.

"You alright?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah...I keep forgetting not to sleep on my sore shoulder..." He turned over and faced the wall, "Goodnight Bonnie..."

Bonnie stared at Freddy, then glanced over at the desk. He crawled off the couch and approached the desk silently. He saw Freddy's phone and picked it up, it was still switched on.

He saw that for the last ten minutes, Freddy had been texting Red.

'Are you alright? You've been gone all night.' - Freddy

'I just spoke with Clyde about the debts, I told him who the gunman was.' - Red

'Who was it?' - Freddy

'That black bunny, Shane.' - Red

'Damn, really?' - Freddy

'Yeah, really.' - Red

'Why'd he do it?' - Freddy

'Not sure, but he was after Clyde, not your boyfriend.' - Red

':-P. Don't be an ass dude. I gotta head to bed, Bonnie's up.' - Freddy

'Yep.' - Red

Bonnie bit his lip and put Freddy's phone back down. He walked over back to the couch and laid down on it. He looked up at the ceiling and furrowed an eyebrow.

 _Shane hunting after Clyde..._ Bonnie thought. He was confused, he couldn't think of any reason why he would be going after Clyde. _Maybe it has something to do with their debts…_ He shook his head and closed his eyes.

He needed sleep before he could make any assumptions.

 **So, Shane was the gunman. What'll happen next?**

 **Not even I know.**

 **Completed 04/09/15**

 **\- RSM**


	16. Chapter 16 - All Gone

**The sixteenth chapter. Bonnie's life is about to be destroyed, be prepared for a massive dosage of depression.**

 **This chapter has a scene which may be unsuitable to minors and people sensitive to anything involving self-harm. I apologize.**

All Henry could do is stand there, while he witnessed his father beating his mother. He couldn't do anything. It's not like he could defend his mother. His father had her pinned against the counter and was beating her senseless.

"S-Stop..." She begged.

"You don't tell ME who I CAN and CAN'T hang out with!" Kevin slammed his fist into his wife's chest, knocking the wind out of her.

She coughed and slipped down the counter until she hit the ground. She panted and looked up at her angry husband, "I won't d-do it again..."

"For your sake you better not!" Kevin growled at her. His wife cautiously pushed herself onto her feet using the counter. Kevin turned around and rolled his eyes once he heard her wife crying.

"Snap out of it!" Kevin shouted, "Don't cry!"

She just stood there, crying, without her having control of her own emotions. Kevin sighed and grabbed a mug from the counter. He turned around and threw the mug at his wife as he walked away.

"Coffee, make it black." He ordered. He got no response.

"Answer me when I talk to…!" He turned back around and saw his wife limp on the ground, with shards of glass littering her face.

Henry covered his mouth and whimpered, "Mom…!" He screamed.

"I didn't..." Kevin's eyes widened, he ran over to his wife and grabbed her shoulders. He began shaking her, "I'm sorry! Wake up...come on!"

Bonnie sighed as he walked out of the showers. He stretched and yawned. The bunny slipped on a shirt as he walked into the hallway. It became a routine now.

Go to the showers, have a shower, come back out, and be ridiculed by the students. Ranging from rumours involving himself and Aiden, and just the fact that he cuts made people want to tease him and bully him immensely.

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore, every morning he'd have to drag himself to the showers, just to come out and hear all these people say these awful things.

He hung his head low and let all of the anthros and humans around him say what they liked. He opened the door to his room and threw himself on his bed.

Foxy and Clyde had brought Freddy outside, they were teaching him how to play football, without the bear playing of course.

Bonnie sat in his room alone. He covered his face with his paws and felt himself begin to cry again. He reached under his bed and pulled out his knife. The bunny rested his arm against his knee and proceeded to plunge the knife into his arm.

He whimpered softly and groaned as he dragged the knife across his arm. He shuddered and pulled the knife out, throwing it away shortly after. He covered his blood-stained arm and whimpered.

He had no idea why he cut. He needed an outlet for all of his problems and stress, and to him, cutting was the best way. The bunny jumped off his bed and looked down at his blood-stained bed-covers.

The bunny didn't care what people saw anymore. He grabbed a bandage and walked outside of his room, with blood still dripping between his fingers.

"Hah! He did it again!" Aiden laughed at him as the bunny approached the showers, "Emo freak!" His friends joined in on his laughter.

Bonnie stumbled into the showers and closed the door after him. He locked it and approached the sinks. It was only him in the showers. He breathed a sigh of relief and began sobbing quietly over the sink.

He lowered his arm below the faucet and switched on the tap. Bonnie felt the familiar searing pain that he was used to when he doused his wound with water.

He watched as the blood slowly went down his arm and onto the sink below him. Bonnie switched off the tap and saw the red-coloured water flow through the drain.

Bonnie grabbed his bandage and wrapped it around his arm, he panted and lowered his shirt's sleeve over the bandage, "There...it's over..."

He walked over to the door and unlocked it. The bunny opened the door and passed through. He felt his tears dry beneath his eyes. He wiped them away and exhaled.

 _I'll go outside..._ He thought to himself. He approached a nearby window and looked through. He noticed Clyde and Foxy throwing a football to each other, while Freddy watched from a nearby bench.

"You alright…?" Bonnie heard someone ask. He turned around and saw none-other than Shane standing there, with a worried look on his face.

Bonnie was startled, but he kept his cool, "Uh...yeah, I'm fine..."

Shane bit his lip, "Are you sure? Your shirt is covered in blood and tears..."

Bonnie mentally slapped himself. He was lucky that Shane reminded him, otherwise he would've gone out in blood-soaked clothing and alerted his friends.

The last thing he needed was to be lectured by his friends over his cutting habit.

Shane folded his arms, "Look, I barely know you, but I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it…?" Bonnie looked at Shane, with a frightened look.

Shane noticed this and furrowed an eyebrow, "Look..." His voice dramatically lowered.

"I'm sorry I put your friend in the hospital. It wasn't supposed to be you, or him." He added.

Bonnie nodded and bit his lip, "Why're you hunting after Clyde…?" He whispered back.

"I'd prefer to keep that a secret but..." Shane sighed, "I need to get it out in the open."

"I'm pretty deep in debt aswell...my boss wanted me to take out the bunny because he owed us money and he needed to be paid back by the end of September...but he never got paid." Shane explained, in a soft voice.

"He's trying his best to erase his debt," Bonnie responded, "With the help of Red, I believe."

"Let's hope so." Shane tapped his hip, "I don't really wanna kill anyone but...I don't wanna get killed off either, y'know what I mean?"

"Yeah..." Bonnie muttered.

"We'll talk later, Bonnie." Shane walked off. Bonnie bit his lip and breathed a sigh of relief. He peeked around the hallway corner and saw Shane walk into his room.

Bonnie walked back to his room and walked inside. He came back out a few minutes later in a purple hoodie, black jeans and blue Nikes.

The hallway appeared to be empty. Bonnie took advantage of this and ran down the hallway, towards the door. The bunny ran down the stairs and out the front door in a matter of seconds.

Freddy nearly fell off the chair at the sound of the door being slammed open, "Holy crap..." He muttered. He opened his eyes again and turned around, to see Bonnie walking over to him.

"Hey Bonnie," Freddy smiled at him, "Glad to see you awake so early." He said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I needed to sleep in, after yesterday..." Bonnie replied, sitting down beside the bear.

"Pretty busy day, I guess..." Freddy scooched along a bit, and smiled at the bunny.

"Come on Foxy, throw as hard as you can!" Clyde grinned and rubbed his paws together.

Foxy grinned a wider grin and bit his lip. He raised the football above his shoulder and threw it towards Clyde. Clyde's eyes widened when the ball smashed into his stomach, knocking him a few feet back and onto the ground.

"Ah, shit..." Foxy ran over to his companion and knelt beside him.

"Ye alright?" Foxy asked.

Clyde grinned and kicked Foxy in the balls. Foxy held his paws over his genitals and fell over beside him, "That's...what you...get." Clyde panted and stood back up. He grabbed the football and helped Foxy up off the ground.

"Damaged...merchandise...doesn't mean anything good, especially for you..." Foxy grinned a little. Clyde rolled his eyes.

"Quit bein' a perv, and go long!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Seems those two are enjoyin' getting hurt." Bonnie said, watching them.

"Football's a dangerous sport," Freddy noted, "Remind me never to ever play it."

"I will." Bonnie grinned. Bonnie felt his phone vibrate. He pulled his phone out of his hoodie and stood up, "Back in a sec." He said.

Freddy nodded and watched Bonnie walk a few feet away. Bonnie walked back over a few seconds later and looked down at Freddy, "I uh...need to go to the police station."

"What for?" Freddy asked, "Is it about what happened on Monday?"

"I asked them that..." Bonnie replied, "They said it was something else."

"Did they tell you what it is?" Freddy stood up.

"No." Bonnie grabbed Freddy and made him sit down again, "No...they didn't. Stay here, I'll get Foxy to come with me."

"Aww...can't Clyde and I come too?" Freddy asked.

"I want you to stay here and keep safe. Clyde'll take care of you." Bonnie walked over to Foxy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, mate?" Foxy glanced at his friend.

"I've been called to the police station, mind joinin' me?" He asked.

"Sure, I suppose you want him to stay behind?" Foxy pointed at Clyde.

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah."

"Hey Clyde, I'm gonna head out with Bonnie, I'll be back later, alright?" Foxy looked over at Clyde.

"Alright. I'll stay here and take care of Fred." Clyde's ears lowered.

Foxy walked over and kissed the bunny on the cheek, "I'll be back soon." Clyde smiled and nodded. Freddy and Bonnie waved at each other.

"Let's go, then..." Foxy and Bonnie walked up the stairs. Clyde grinned and sat beside Freddy.

"That guy is so fuckin' in love with you." Clyde joked.

"I know..." Freddy facepalmed.

Bonnie slowed down the car and turned into the parking lot of the local police station. He parked in a spot and switched the car off, "You comin' in?"

"Why the hell not, right?" Foxy got out of the car, "I don't really wanna melt in here either."

Bonnie and Foxy walked through the front doors of the police station and approached the front desk. A female jaguar sat in the chair behind the desk and smiled warmly at the two anthros as they approached.

"Good mornin' guys, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I got a phone call, tellin' me to come here." Bonnie responded. The jaguar's smile faded, she bit her lip and nodded.

"Uh...interrogation room three," The jaguar pointed down a hallway directly in front of them, "It's four doors down, the second one on the right."

"Thanks..." Bonnie walked past the desk and walked down the hallway, with Foxy following close behind.

"Dude, is that your dad?" Foxy pointed. Bonnie followed Foxy's finger and saw two cops restraining his father and bringing him down the hallway.

"Oh no..." Bonnie froze. He saw the room and walked inside.

Foxy peeked inside and nodded, "I'll stay out here..."

"Yep." Bonnie sat down in the chair and looked up. He saw somebody dressed in a police uniform. He had a badge below his neck which read 'Officer Smith'.

Bonnie eyed the human and folded his arms, "What did you guys call me for…?" He asked, in a polite tone.

The officer frowned and sighed, "I don't know how to say this..."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, "I saw them bringing my dad towards the cells..."

"Bonnie..." The officer looked back up at the bunny, "We found your mother...dead, in your house..."

"Oh my...god..." Bonnie covered his face, "I fucking KNEW this was gonna happen…!" He felt some tears run down his face.

"You-..." The office reached over. Bonnie slapped the officer's hand away and stood up.

"I could've DONE something! I was in the power to do something...but I let my own stupid fucking father get in the way of me defending my on mother!" Bonnie ranted, he froze and looked over at the officer, "Oh god. Where's Henry? My brother?"

"He's..." The office began, "...he's outside.."

"What do you mean 'outside'? Be more specific!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Calm down..." The officer stood up, "He's down the hall. Colouring at the reception desk."

"He's with the jaguar?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes..." The officer grabbed Bonnie's shoulder, "Calm down, okay? He's been through a lot...he saw it happen. I need you to be...soft with him."

"Oh, get off me." Bonnie stared at the officer, with a look of disgust on his face, "He's my brother, for christ sakes." Bonnie opened the door and walked out.

Bonnie rested against the wall. He was feeling so tough and confident a few seconds ago, but now he felt like that he could just break down and cry.

And that's exactly what he did. Foxy glanced over at the door to see Bonnie on his knees, sobbing into his paws. Foxy ran over and knelt beside his friend, "What happened!?" He exclaimed.

"She's dead...she's dead..." Bonnie whimpered, "I could've done something…!"

Foxy looked down the hallway and saw directly into one of the cells, he recognised Kevin standing behind the cell bars, with his paws wrapped around them.

Foxy immediately knew who died, "Yer...mom..." He frowned, "I'm so sorry..."

A few minutes passed before Bonnie was able to stand up again. Foxy wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him over to the reception. The woman behind the counter came out and hugged the two men.

She pulled away, "I'm sorry about your mother..."

Bonnie nodded and pushed Foxy away softly, "Where's my brother…?" He asked.

"Right here..." The woman led Bonnie behind the desk, only to see his brother sitting there, colouring in a picture of a dolphin. Henry turned around and saw his brother standing there.

Bonnie got down onto his knees and Henry jumped off his chair. They embraced in a hug and Bonnie frowned once he felt his brother's tears on his shoulder.

"Mommy's sleeping..." Henry whimpered, "The police man told me she's not coming back..."

"It's okay...it's okay..." Bonnie pulled away and grabbed his brother's hands, "She's here..."

"Where is she…?" Henry looked around.

"You remember when I used to come to church with you?" Bonnie asked, with a small smile.

"Yeah...you used to bring me to Sunday school..." Henry responded, "Why did you stop coming…?"

"Don't worry about that..." Bonnie sighed, "Do you remember that time when mom was sick?"

"Yeah...I do..." Henry whimpered.

"We thought she wasn't going to get better...but she did. Remember what daddy told you?" Bonnie asked.

Henry frowned at the mention of his father, but he nodded anyway.

"'Even if she doesn't get better, she's still around. Watching all what we're doing...crying, when we're crying, having fun while we are...'" Bonnie smiled a bit, "She's here right now...hugging you. Even though you might not be able to feel her...she's there..."

Henry nodded and hugged his brother again, "Daddy's not coming home...is he?"

"I don't think so, kid..." Bonnie frowned.

The jaguar cleared her throat, Bonnie looked up at her, "What's gonna happen to him, now?"

"We're...arranging for him to be put in an orphanage...maybe in foster care." The woman responded.

"But...there isn't an orphanage in town…!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"That's...the bad news," The jaguar sighed, "They're gonna bring your brother out of town...probably Chicago."

"Chicago!?" Bonnie exclaimed, "That's like, two hundred miles away!"

"I know...but it's the best we can do right now..." The jaguar frowned.

"Say your goodbyes...they'll be here soon." The woman added.

Henry and Bonnie hugged each other, "I don't want to go..."

"I don't want you to go either, but..." Bonnie's ears lowered, "You might have to..."

"Why can't you take care of me?" Henry asked. Bonnie felt his heart shatter at this, he bit his lip and looked down.

"I'm in school...and I'm too young, anyway..." He frowned, "Look...I love you, okay? Don't forget that."

"I managed to pull a few strings earlier," The woman said, catching Bonnie's attention, "They were gonna bring him out of the country for some reason...but I managed to keep him in Illinois."

"Thanks..." Bonnie smiled a bit. Bonnie peered over the counter and noticed two people walk in.

They approached the counter, "Hello Miss Trey." The jaguar greeted.

"Hi there." The woman responded. A second woman folded her arms, "This is my friend, Ms Jackson. We're here for...Henry."

Henry walked around the counter, with Bonnie holding his hand. The two woman frowned as he came into view, "How are you two related?" Miss Trey asked, glancing at Bonnie.

"We're brothers..." Bonnie said. He got on his knees again and hugged his brother. Henry picked up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. He grabbed the picture that he was colouring in and handed it to the larger bunny.

"Keep it..." Henry smiled and kissed his brother on the cheek.

"Stay safe," Bonnie felt himself beginning to cry again, "And stay cool, little brother."

"I'll try. Are ya gonna come to visit?" Henry approached the two women. Bonnie looked up at the two women and smiled at them.

"Of course..." He said.

"Let's go..." Ms Jackson said. Bonnie and Foxy watched as Henry walked out of the police station. Henry was put into the back-seat of a car, with the two women sitting in the front. Bonnie walked outside with Foxy and they waved at Henry as the car pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

Bonnie broke down into tears as they car went out of view, "He's gone...everybody's gone..."

"It's okay...you still have us..." Foxy assured him, "It's okay..."

"Can you drive…?" Bonnie asked.

"That's a great idea..." Foxy brought Bonnie to the car and the bunny sat in the back seat. Foxy sat in the driver's seat and glanced at the bunny.

Foxy noticed Bonnie's knife hang out of his pocket. Foxy grabbed the knife and put it in his own pocket. Bonnie didn't seem to care, he just sat there, staring at the floor. Foxy sighed and started the car.

He didn't have a license, but he didn't need one. He knew how to drive. Foxy pulled out of the parking lot and began driving back to the school.

Once they got back, Foxy brought Bonnie upstairs. Aiden was waiting for them as they made it to the third floor.

"What's up, faggot?" Aiden laughed. Bonnie growled and pushed Foxy away.

Foxy hit the wall and landed on the ground. He started to think that taking Bonnie's knife was a good idea.

Bonnie rolled hiss sleeves up and cracked his knuckles, he stared at Aiden and growled at him. Aiden had no time to react, before Bonnie ran up to him and slammed him against the wall, "I AM SICK OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" He exclaimed. He slammed his fist across the bear's face, knocking him to the ground.

Aiden coughed and struggled to get back up. Bonnie pulled the bear up and proceeded and punch him again, in the chest. Aiden wheezed and coughed again.

"HOW'S IT FEEL!? HUH!?" Bonnie exclaimed. Aiden gripped his chest and looked back up at Bonnie. His eyes widened when he saw Bonnie's foot slam into his stomach. A group of students were standing behind Bonnie as this happened. Aiden tumbled back and fell down a few steps, before coming to rest at the bottom.

"FUCK YOU AIDEN!" Bonnie screamed at him, Aiden flinched and sat there. He looked up the stairs and cowered at the sight of the bunny, "YOU'RE SO DAMN LUCKY THAT I'M TOO TIRED TO THROW YOU OFF THE ROOF!"

Foxy stood up and dusted himself off, he looked at Bonnie with a worried look, "If you call me one more name, I will break your neck. You hear me?" He growled at the bear.

Aiden nodded and coughed. He covered his face in shame and just sat there.

"Holy crap..." One of Aiden's friends said. Everyone stood there, in disbelief. Bonnie turned around and looked at the group. The students quickly went all directions, trying to avoid the angered rabbit.

"Come on..." Foxy brought Bonnie back to his room. Clyde approached Bonnie's room and followed them in.

Clyde closed the door behind him. Foxy and Bonnie sat on the bed, while Freddy was resting on the couch. He opened his eyes and looked around, "Bonnie…? You're back? What's going on…?"

"Bonnie just gave Aiden a beatdown..." Clyde said. Freddy glanced at Bonnie to see his friend sobbing on the bed.

Freddy saw both of Bonnie's arms, as they weren't covered by the sleeves anymore.

He winced when he saw the large bandage covering Bonnie's arm. He could see the indentations of a large cut on the bunny's arm.

"What happened…?" Freddy stood up. Foxy scooched along and let Freddy sit beside the bunny.

"His dad killed his mom…" Foxy said, "They sent his brother off to...an orphanage, or foster care or somethin'..."

Freddy frowned and held Bonnie close, "Oh..."

"Everybody's gone..." Bonnie sobbed.

"It's okay..." Freddy whispered.

"We'll leave you two alone..." Clyde said. Foxy nodded and followed Clyde out, the door shutting behind them as they left.

"What am I gonna do now…?" Bonnie whimpered, "I thought I could've helped her...but I let him bully me into letting it go..."

"Don't worry. You still have us..." Freddy bit his lip.

"Thanks...but you gotta understand, this is family man...my dad's in prison, my moms dead, and my fucking brother is hundreds of miles away!" He shouted, "I HAVE NOBODY EXCEPT FOR YOU GUYS!"

"Calm down..." Freddy whispered, "It's okay...it's okay...remember, you still need to take care of me..." He smiled a bit.

Bonnie chuckled and smiled at Freddy, "That's my mission...I guess."

"I managed to get something for us, too." Freddy smiled.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy pointed over to the desk, it had a black console with a small television, "Guess we're playing video games all night!"

"Yeah...yeah! That sounds awesome!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Plus, I've been using that Anthrone you gave me..." Freddy smiled, "Guess what's my new ring-tone?"

He pulled out his Anthrone and tapped it. The phone began to play the song that Bonnie and Freddy were singing earlier, with their voices singing along to it in the background.

"You recorded it?" Bonnie scoffed, "Seriously?"

"Of course I did!" Freddy exclaimed, "You sang beautifully."

"You're so weird, dude." Bonnie smiled. Freddy laid down on the bed and grunted as he felt a small bit of pain in his shoulder.

"You alright?" Bonnie asked. He laid down beside the bear and glanced at him.

"I'm getting better..." Freddy paused, "I see you've been...cutting again."

"I'm sorry..." Bonnie's ears lowered.

"We'll talk more tomorrow, okay?" Freddy turned over, "Goodnight, bro."

"Goodnight man..." Bonnie sighed.

He closed his eyes and paused. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. He wanted to be alone for the day, so he'd have to tell the others that.

However, he was pretty excited for Christmas Day. He had an idea of something he could give Freddy for being so supportive. He opened his eyes and glanced at the other side of the room.

He grinned as his eyes made contact with a small box. He wasn't sure whether Freddy would like it, but he hoped that he would. It meant a lot to the bunny, and he hoped that it'd make Freddy happy.

The bunny yawned and closed his eyes, eventually passing off into sleep. Clyde and Foxy were still standing at the door.

"What time is it?" Clyde asked.

"About...2PM." Foxy replied, "Can we head back to your room…?"

"Okay..." Clyde grabbed Foxy's paw and they walked back to the fox's room.

"I saw something on Freddy's phone earlier," Foxy said, "Bonnie told me about it and I had to go see for myself."

"What was it…?" Clyde sat on the couch.

"Shane's the gunman," Foxy said, "And I also happened to see something else..."

"W-What was that…?" Clyde nervously frowned.

"Ye're still taking those drugs...aren't ye?" Foxy asked.

Clyde's lip quivered, "I'm trying my best to get over it but...it's just so hard!"

"Don't worry, bunny. We'll fix this...it's okay..." Foxy held the bunny close.

He needed a way to get Clyde off of the drugs and back to normal. But how? An addiction is hard to shake off. Maybe he could water it down with something else? He wouldn't be able to get professional help. They'd lead it back to Red and get him in trouble, then eventually get Clyde arrested for drug possession.

Foxy sighed, he wasn't going to think about any further. He closed his eyes and felt Clyde fall asleep on his shoulders. He was content with how things were going between him, but he needed to ensure that his little bunny was okay.

 _I'll talk to Red...maybe he can sort something out._ Foxy said, _I'll talk to him after Christmas...we need a normal day where we can just chill out and have nothing go wrong._ That's all Foxy desired, just a day or two where things could be perfect, or at least normal.

Hopefully, he'd get his wish.

 **Well. Wasn't this a depressing chapter?**

 **Completed – 06/09/2015 – 4086 words**

 **\- RSM**


	17. Chapter 17 - Early Morning Trip

**Chapter seventeen. Damn, we've gone far.**

Bonnie leant against the wall of the hallway. He was staring down at his phone, playing a game, "Take this! And that…!" Bonnie bit his tongue and pressed his fingers against the phone intensely.

A phone-call interrupted his fun. Bonnie reluctantly closed his game and answered the call, "Bonnie, here."

"What's up Bonnie!?" Chica's loud voice made Bonnie smile a bit.

"The ceiling," Bonnie looked above him, then back to his phone, "Other than that, nothin' much. Yourself?"

"Don't be such a smartass!" Chica laughed, "Ah, Goldie, stop that for a second!"

Bonnie stood there awkwardly, waiting for Chica to continue. Chica cleared her throat, "Sorry about that, Goldie's just getting excited."

"Excited for what?" Bonnie asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, I called a few friends together for a camping trip, and I was wonderin' if you guys wanted to join us!" Chica replied.

"Hm, camping trip?" Bonnie glanced at his door, "Where to?"

"Maybe up near Blue Mountain. Goldie's drivin' us, so I'm not quite sure," Chica replied, "Come on Bonnie! It'll be fun!"

"I didn't say no," Bonnie smiled, "I'll come. Want me to convince Fred, Clyde and Foxy aswell?"

"Bring all three!" Chica exclaimed, "Might have a few games of truth or dare while we're at it~!"

Bonnie's face flushed pure red at the thought of playing that with Freddy, "I uh...maybe..."

"Gotta go!" Chica exclaimed, "We're leavin' tomorrow mornin', about 8AM, at the front of the school, we'll be waitin'!"

Bonnie said goodbye and hang up, "Damn...I swear Goldie hangs out at the girls' dorm more often than the boy's..." He walked over to his door. He reached for the door-knob, then paused.

It was early, so his friend was probably sleeping right now. He looked down the hallway, at Foxy's door and decided to walk down there instead.

Bonnie knocked on their door and Clyde opened it, with a large smile on his face, "Hey Bonnie."

"Hi Clyde." Bonnie smiled back.

"What's up, man?" Clyde rested against the door-frame.

"Nothin' much..." Bonnie shrugged, "Chica invited us to a camping trip, I just wondered if you guys wanted to join."

"Hell yeah we do!" Clyde pulled Bonnie in.

"What have ye agreed us to now?" Foxy grinned as Clyde pulled Bonnie in and closed the door.

"Bonnie invited us on a camping trip," Clyde replied, "So I said we're going."

"Seems like Clyde's made your mind up for you." Bonnie grinned.

"Well...I dunno...I never like the outdoors..." Foxy rubbed his shoulder.

"Come on…! It'll be awesome!" Clyde grinned.

"Well, if ye want us to come so badly, then I guess we'll join ye." Foxy responded.

"Cool!" Bonnie nodded.

"I should go pack...Freddy's still sleeping though..." Bonnie bit his lip.

"Is he alright?" Foxy asked.

Bonnie frowned, "No...no he's not." His ears lowered and he rubbed his shoulder.

"Still shaken up about everything?" Clyde questioned.

"Yeah..." Bonnie responded, "I feel bad for making him feel...down. I didn't think I mattered to him that much..."

"Don't kid yerself," Foxy grinned, "He cares, more than you think."

"If ya say so." Bonnie smiled a little.

"Cheer up," Foxy pet Bonnie on the shoulder, "You'll be spendin' some good quality time with your future boyfriend."

"Oh, shut up." Bonnie grinned and shut the door. He glanced over at his room and proceeded to walk over.

Bonnie opened the door and peered inside. He saw Freddy sitting on the side of the couch, with a sad look on his face. Bonnie walked in and closed the door.

"You alright?" Bonnie asked.

"I uh, yeah," Freddy cleared his throat, "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me," Bonnie frowned, "Tell me what's goin' on."

"I should be comforting _you_." Freddy scooched away from the bunny. Bonnie's ears lowered.

"I've been through a lot but...we can always share the pain, right?" Bonnie smiled a little. Freddy glanced over at the desk and saw Bonnie's bloodied knife sitting beside his phone.

Bonnie noticed the knife and his eyes widened, "You haven't…?!"

"Of course not," Freddy snapped, "That was yours."

"I thought you were..." Bonnie sat back down.

"No..." Freddy shook his head, "I don't...do that."

Bonnie and Freddy sat in awkward silence for a short period of time, "Ah, screw it." Bonnie muttered. Freddy watched Bonnie stand up and walk over to the desk.

Bonnie came back over with a small box, he handed it to Freddy and his tail began flapping back and forth gently, "I uh, I know it ain't Christmas yet, but I really wanted to give ya somethin'."

"Damn man," Freddy grinned, "You're spoiling me..." He opened the box and his eyes widened.

"What the hell…?" Freddy said, breathlessly. He pulled out a pair of gold-studded earphones, "How did you get enough money for this!?"

"My dad gave it to me a few years back," Bonnie said, "When he wasn't an asshole. I thought you'd like to have it..."

"Dude..." Freddy grinned, "Just...wow..." Freddy grabbed Bonnie and hugged him tightly.

Bonnie pulled away a short time later and smiled at his friend, "Like it?"

"I fucking love it!" Freddy shouted. His ears lowered and his smile faded, "How am I ever going to find a gift to outdo this one…?"

"You don't need to." Bonnie smiled.

"Bonnie, you asshole." Freddy grinned.

"Speaking of me bein' an asshole," Bonnie's smile widened, "I'm dragging you on a camping trip."

"Camping trip?" Freddy's eyes widened, "I haven't been on one of those for years!"

"You can start packing your stuff after I thrash your ass at a game of Super Smash Bros." Bonnie picked up a controller.

"I'm not too skilled when it comes to games," Freddy picked up a nearby controller, "But I'd love to try this."

Bonnie nodded and switched on the console. They shared grins and prepared to play some real competitive rounds.

As night-time fell, Shane walked out of the dorm and into a nearby alleyway. The same alleyway where they found Mr Shadow's body. He bit his lip and folded his arms.

"Where is this guy…?" He whispered to himself. He glanced at his paws, they were shaking. He stared at the gun in his paws and looked up at the sky.

"Ah, there you are." An unfamiliar voice spoke. A shadow came out from the darkness to greet the bunny.

"Ah, boss, s-sir!" Shane hid the gun and smiled at the figure.

"Greetings, Shane," The figure came closer, with a grin on his face, "How're you holding up? Good?"

"I uh, I'm okay..." Shane responded. The figure began pacing back and forth in front of the bunny.

"You see," The figure muttered, "You fucked up, last Monday."

"I know I did…!" Shane frowned, "I nearly killed an innocent guy…!"

"Then you proceeded to tell somebody about what you were going to do?" The figure added.

"How did you…?" Shane's eyes widened. The figure grinned and pulled out a knife. He pushed Shane against the wall and knocked the gun out of Shane's paws.

The figure laughed, "Didn't you know? It's impolite to bring a gun to a knife fight..."

"I don't think that's how the saying goes..." Shane joked, with a nervous grin.

"You've put us on the map, and our target is onto us," The figure pushed the knife against the bunny's neck further, a small trickle of blood seeped from his neck, "I didn't order you to fucking assassinate ANYBODY!"

"I was sure that you told me to!" Shane whimpered.

"I NEVER GAVE THE ORDER!" The figure growled.

Shane screamed and the figure covered his mouth, "Clyde knows that you were the gunman. They're going to investigate you and eventually lead back to me."

"I was just trying to help…!" The bunny coughed.

"And look where your 'help' has gotten us," The figure sighed, "In my line of work. You follow orders, you don't go and do whatever the hell you want..."

"I know that, s-sir..." Shane whimpered. The figure grinned again and slid the knife gently across the bunny's neck.

"We've got a business to protect," The figure sighed, "And you're just a liability."

"Sir! I swear...I-I can do..." The figure pushed the knife deeper into the bunny's neck, "I can do more! I'll do anything!"

The figure didn't say anything. He looked away for a second and looked back at the bunny. His grin widened and he sliced the bunny's neck open. Shane coughed and fell to the ground.

A few seconds passed before Shane's body went limp. A few other figures approached the area and the main figure turned around to face them.

"You two," The figure said, holstering the knife, "Clear the crime scene, dump the body."

"Yes sir…!" The third figure ran over to the body and picked it up. One of the figures snapped a picture of the body and pocketed his phone.

The figure grinned and walked off, with blood leaking from his hands.

Freddy waited outside of the boy's dorm the next morning, waiting for his friend to come outside. It wasn't too much longer before the purple bunny came out of the dorm, dressed in a purple jacket.

"That's your signature outfit, it seems." Freddy grinned. Bonnie's face went red.

He grinned at Freddy and pushed him aside, "Seems so, now come on, they're probably waiting."

Freddy followed him, "They'll be waiting a while for Clyde and Foxy." He adjusted his bow-tie and glanced at Bonnie.

"Talkin' 'bout us?" Clyde walked over with an arm wrapped around Foxy's shoulder.

"Of course we were," Bonnie grinned, "What kept you guys?"

"Clyde couldn't find enough clothes to pack..." Foxy pointed at Clyde's backpack, which seemed to be much larger than usual, "I'd say there's about a month's worth of clothing in there."

Freddy grinned and folded his arms. They walked up the stairs and through the open gate. The four anthros walked down a small path which lead to the front of the main building.

A multi-coloured van waited at the front of the school, "Holy shit." Bonnie commented.

"Hippie central..." Clyde whispered, causing Foxy to chuckle under his breath.

Bonnie saw Chica and Goldie standing in front of the van, having a conversation with each other. Chica turned around and smiled at them as they approached.

"Glad to see you all made it," Chica grinned, "I'm especially glad to see that all _four_ of you made it. I know how Foxy operates."

"Those days are over." Foxy grinned at his friend.

"Where's Chi and Spring?" Goldie asked.

"They're on their way," Chica turned around and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, "Chi's doin' her makeup, and Spring's in the shower."

"Guess we'll be waitin' for a while." Foxy folded his arms.

"Nice van." Freddy commented.

Goldie smiled at Freddy, "Nice of you to take notice," His smile widened a bit, "The van is supposed to attract as much attention as it can. It saves the environment."

"How does it-…?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Don't start," Chica chuckled, "Once he starts, he doesn't stop."

"Let's just say it costs more to run this car than it is for my scholarship." Goldie replied.

"Yikes..." Clyde whispered.

"It's not just Spring and Chi coming along with us, too." Goldie added.

"Who else?" Clyde raised an eyebrow.

"You _might_ not like this, but Chica had a plan for this camping trip..." Goldie bit his lip, "Aiden and Red are joining us..."

"Are you fucking kidding?" Freddy cursed.

"We're trying to fix things..." Chica frowned, "After what happened yesterday..."

"You gave him quite the beat-down..." Spring walked over, with Chi beside him.

"Yeah...he did." Goldie glanced at his friend.

"I don't know if I can..." Bonnie rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine..." Freddy smiled and pet his friend on the shoulder. Bonnie's breathing calmed and he shut his eyes for a second.

"That's one way to calm somebody down," Chi commented, "Weird, but it works."

It wasn't too long before Aiden and Red joined the group of anthros. Bonnie hid behind Freddy, while Clyde wouldn't stop glaring at Red.

Red and Aiden kept their distance from the two bunnies.

"Let's go, then?" Chica opened the back door to the van, "There's enough room for everyone. But I'm in the front seat!"

Goldie climbed into the driver's seat, "Come on in."

The anthros climbed into the van, with Chi and Spring sitting the closest to the front, with Aiden and Red sitting behind them, followed by Foxy, Clyde, Bonnie and Freddy sitting in a circle at the very back of the van.

"I want to make one thing clear," Freddy said, loud enough for only Foxy, Bonnie and Clyde to hear, "We all try to stay together, understand?"

"Of course," Foxy replied, "We can't let anything happen to Bonnie."

"Or Clyde, either," Freddy glanced at the bunny, "It may be a long-shot, but I'm thinkin' someone is hunting for you..."

"It's true..." Bonnie muttered, "Shane told me that he was hunting for you..." He glanced at Clyde.

"I had a feeling..." Clyde muttered.

"Where is he now?" Foxy asked.

"Haven't seen him since yesterday," Bonnie responded, "So I don't know..."

"Let's just put all this behind us for these next couple of days, alright?" Freddy smiled.

"Yeah, we all need to relax after the last week or two we've had, eh?" Foxy grinned.

"Hell yeah, we do..." Clyde muttered.

"Spring...stop it…!" Chi said, in a playful tone. Spring was poking her shoulder and nibbling her neck without stopping, "It tickles! Stop…!"

"Make me~..." Spring whispered.

"I can't though…!" Chi growled a little.

"How far to Blue Mountain?" Chica asked, glancing at Goldie. Goldie looked through the front windscreen of the van. He saw drops of rain splash against it. He switched on the windscreen wipers and glanced at Chica.

"About...fifty, or sixty miles." Goldie responded.

"Ugh..." Chica sighed and rested in her seat, "I hate long car trips..."

Aiden and Red seemed to be restless. Red wouldn't stop looking at his phone and Aiden wouldn't stop twitching. Nobody else except each other seemed to take notice though.

Red and Aiden looked at each other, then looked away. He wasn't in the mood to talk with him. He scooched away from him, towards the side of the van. He rested his body against the side of the van and closed his eyes.

He'd just sleep for a little while, maybe ten minutes, nothing more.

He opened his eyes to see himself standing outside of the dorm, with Aiden and a large eagle. They all looked at each other, and approached an alley-way beside the dorm.

"We've got a business to protect," The figure said, "And you're just a liability..."

Red stood there and glanced at Aiden, then back to the figure. He saw Shane whimper at the figure pushed the knife deeper against the bunny's neck, piercing it further.

"Sir! I swear...I-I can do..." He paused, then coughed, "I can do more! I'll do anything!"

The figure remained silent. Red's lip quivered and he closed his eyes. How could he watch this?

"Pay attention," The large eagle growled, "You need to watch this, so you know what happens to people who fuck us over."

Red watched the figure look over at them, then back to the bunny. He saw his grin widen. Red watched the figure slash the bunny's neck open.

Red gasped as Shane coughed and fell to the ground, "Holy crap..." He whispered.

A few seconds passed, and Shane's body fell limp. The figure rested his fingers on Shane's arm, searching for a pulse. He grinned when he couldn't find one.

"You two," The figure holstered the knife, "Clear the crime scene, dump the body."

"Yes sir…!" Aiden ran over to the body and picked it up, while Red pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, before pocketing it.

He watched the figure walk over to the eagle with a grin. He heard him whisper;

"Make sure this is taken care of, Scott."

"I will, sir." The eagle responded, with a grin.

Red watched the figure walk off, with blood leaking from his hands.

 **The plot thickens once again as Chapter 17 comes to a close.**

 **Completed 18/09/15**

 **(Updates may be slower due to me be extremely sick this past week (so sick that I was house-bound during the final week of school for me, as I am in Australia) and I'm sorry for that. I'll try to update as much as possible. :) )**

 **\- RSM**


	18. Chapter 18 - Settling In

**Welcome to the eighteenth chapter of this ever-growing story. :)**

Red's eyes opened as the van came to a stop, "We're here." Goldie announced, as he switched off the ignition. One by one, the anthros got off the van, bringing their gear with them.

They were in a small clearing, with a small dirt road leading back to the road, and large pine-covered forests surrounding them.

Bonnie shivered, "Figures, the first day we get here and it's already raining..."

"Where are we heading?" Freddy asked, walking over to the others. Red adjusted his bow-tie and rubbed his shoulder.

"Well," Goldie shrugged, "We look for somewhere to make camp."

"Where at?" Clyde glanced at him.

"How the hell should I know?" Goldie replied, "Let's just go in a direction and see where we get to."

"This trip is gonna suck.." Foxy whispered to himself. Goldie led the group away from the clearing and up a small hill. They trudged up the hill, pushing past a few shrubs and several fallen tree-branches.

"Is this a national park?" Chi asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"Nope," Goldie responded. He climbed up a few more steps before reaching the top of the hill. He stopped for a second and panted, "No national parks nearby, either."

"So we're pretty much in the middle of nowhere?" Bonnie was the second one to reach the top.

"It seems so..." Chica, Chi and Spring followed soon after. Clyde and Foxy made it a few seconds later, with Freddy dragging himself up from behind. Aiden and Red were helping him up the final part of the hill.

"Did all of you fail to remember that he's still injured?" Aiden said. Bonnie's ears lowered.

Freddy smiled a bit, "I'm fine," He glanced at Goldie, "This is a pretty damn good lookin' area."

"Damn right it is..." Goldie began walking forward slowly. They approached a small creek with a small waterfall above it. Where they were standing, was a small area beside the lake that would be perfect to set up a small camp.

This crossed Goldie's mind, "Not too far from camp," He said, folding his arms, "Want to set up camp here?"

"I've got no problem with it." Chica looked up. The rain was beginning to subside.

"Looks like we'll get some sunshine afterall." Clyde grinned.

Freddy walked over to a small space and took off his backpack. He opened his backpack and proceeded to pull out a sleeping bag.

"I see ye neglected to bring a tent." Foxy said.

"Yeah..." Freddy sighed, "I regret this decision already."

"We can share." Chica smiled.

"I've got a spare tent in my backpack," Red said, "Just remember to bring your own next time."

"Yeah, I will." Freddy replied.

"At least the rain stopped..." Bonnie held out his paw and didn't feel any more water droplets touch his paw.

"Let's set up camp, then we can decide what we wanna do." Goldie walked over to Freddy and put his backpack down.

"This space is only big enough for one tent." Freddy measured.

"You can set up camp here. We might set up camp over the other side of the creek." Spring said, glancing over at the opposite side of the creek.

"I don't wanna be here alone..." Freddy frowned.

"You don't have to be," Bonnie grinned, "Mind sharin' a tent?"

"'Course not..." Freddy scoffed.

Foxy and Clyde shared grins, "This could be the day..." Foxy whispered.

"We'll see." Clyde whispered back. Goldie walked back over to the creek and glanced at the other side. There was a much larger area there, perfect size for six or seven tents.

"Why can't we all just be in the same area?" Chica asked.

"Cause these two need private time, right?" Goldie grinned a little.

Bonnie and Freddy shared looks, "I think they need time alone. Not just for that reason though..." Aiden bit his lip, "They've both gone through a lot this week."

Bonnie and Freddy were sceptical of Aiden's new attitude towards them, it worried them a little, "Well, come on guys."

Spring opened his backpack and handed Freddy the spare tent. Freddy thanked him and the rest of the group walked over to the other side of the lake, leaving Bonnie and Freddy alone.

Bonnie grinned at Freddy, "You know...I have an extra tent. We could have separate tents..."

"Oh..." Freddy bit his lip, "If...you want to have separate tents, then, that's okay.."

"No no no…!" Bonnie quickly defended himself, "I was just kidding, man!" He chuckled nervously.

Freddy rolled his eyes and began setting up the tent. Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief, he almost lost his privilege to share a tent with his crush.

A few minutes passed before the rest of the grip had set up their tents. Spring had gone out into the nearby forest to gather some wood for the fire, while the others stayed behind.

Foxy and Clyde were watching Bonnie and Freddy. They were waiting for something to happen. Freddy finished building the tent. He sat back down on the ground and panted a little.

Foxy and Clyde shared looks, "Think it'll finally happen?"

"I can bet ye, somethin'll happen." Foxy responded.

Spring came back a few minutes later with a hand-full of sticks, "I hope you made sure that they were dry..." Goldie said.

Spring nodded and threw them on the empty fireplace. The rest of the group approached the fireplace and began sitting around it. Goldie pulled out a matchbox and pulled out a single match.

He dragged the match against the side of the matchbox, and the match lit up in a burning flame. Goldie bit his lip and threw the match onto the fire.

"Let there be light," Red commented, "Well, in this case, fire."

"Should we invite those two over?" Chi asked, looking over at Bonnie and Freddy.

"Nah, lass," Foxy held up his paw, "Leave 'em be for a while. They'll come over on their own accord."

Bonnie grabbed a few nearby sticks and threw them onto a small fireplace. Freddy grinned and grabbed a couple of the sticks.

"Care to see Bear Grylls in action?" Freddy laughed a little.

"Oh god," Bonnie held his head, "Terrible jokes…! Can't handle it…!"

"Oh, shut up..." Freddy smiled a little. He scratched the sticks together and placed one of the sticks back in the fireplace. He placed the bottom of the second stick atop of the first one and began rubbing it with his paws.

"I got this..." Freddy whispered to himself. A few seconds passed before a spark emitted from the bottom of the stick. A small fire began, and the fireplace lit up a few seconds later.

"Bear Grylls," Freddy grinned, "Survivalist extraordinaire."

"You're an idiot..." Bonnie crawled over to the fire. Freddy scooched closer to Bonnie and they stared at the fire, "But good work, Fred."

Bonnie looked down at Freddy's lap to see him holding something in his paws. He was staring at his gold-studded earphones that Bonnie had given him.

"Did ya like them?" Bonnie looked up at Freddy.

Freddy nodded, "Of course!"

"What're ya gonna do with them?" Bonnie asked.

"I'd use them," Freddy pocketed them, "But I wanna hear you instead."

"I'll use them when we get back to town." Freddy added.

Bonnie looked back down at the fire and rubbed his paws together, "When did you want to head back to the others?" Bonnie asked.

"Not for a while..." Freddy said, "I don't really want to talk to them. Especially with Red and Aiden being there...it doesn't help at all."

"Well, I ain't goin' anywhere." Bonnie grinned.

Freddy looked down at the fire, his smile fading, "I can't quite understand you, Bonnie."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked, his smile fading alongside Freddy's.

"Right when our eyes met for the first time..." Freddy muttered, "I just felt like...I could trust you. With anything. I felt like you and I could...be something, you know? And I felt we could be really good friends."

"And...we've reached that point," Freddy smiled, "What I don't understand is...how you can...keep yourself together after all of these awful things have happened. How do you do it?"

Bonnie shrugged, "Cutting always helped but...it's never a good option..." He frowned.

"Bonnie..." Freddy paused, "Be honest with me."

"Of course..." Bonnie looked over at him.

"Have you...done that, recently?" He asked, with a worried frown.

Bonnie's lip quivered. He looked down at his arm and rolled up his sleeve. Freddy sighed when he saw the cuts littering his arm. He suddenly grabbed Bonnie and held him tightly.

Bonnie was startled by this, but didn't move, "You need to _stop_ that. Understand?" Freddy said, in a stern tone.

"It's not something I can just...stop..." Bonnie replied.

"It's like an addiction, I know..." Freddy glanced at Clyde, then back to Bonnie, "But it can be watered down."

Bonnie pulled away from him and rolled down his sleeve again, "Please..." Freddy begged. Bonnie's heart broke a little when he saw Freddy's guilty expression, "Please stop..."

"I'm trying..." Bonnie muttered. Freddy went silent and he scooched away from Bonnie.

Bonnie shivered and rubbed his shoulders. It was absolutely freezing, even with the fire. Freddy kept Bonnie warm, so when he moved further away from him, Bonnie began to feel colder and colder.

"Cannonball!" Chica dived into the creek. She laughed and pulled Goldie in with her.

Spring and Chi grinned at each other and jumped into the creek after them. Clyde kissed Foxy on the cheek and jumped in. Foxy grinned and dived in after his companion, leaving Red and Aiden at the campsite.

The group laughed and began splashing each other. Clyde laughed along with them, before glancing at Freddy and Bonnie. He frowned when he saw that neither of them were exchanging words.

"Come on you two!" Clyde exclaimed, catching Bonnie's attention, "The water's warm!"

Bonnie glanced at Freddy and looked back at Clyde. He nodded and approached the creek. Clyde pulled Bonnie in and they shared a laugh. Freddy sat alone at the camp-site while the others had fun.

Red and Aiden glanced at each other, then looked over at Freddy, "I can't believe it's true..." Aiden muttered.

"He's gay, so what?" Red shrugged, "I hate him, but not for those reasons. I'm not that kind of guy."

"What's your preferences?" Aiden questioned.

"I prefer women over any man any day," Red folded his arms, "You seem to take pleasure in raping men."

Aiden growled a little, "It was a damn joke, I never meant for any of that to go that far."

"Be happy that Bonnie was polite enough not to report you to the principal," Red commented, "That would've fucked up everything."

"Yeah, it was a dumb move..." Aiden sighed.

"It's what stupid bullies like yourself do," Red said, "You're the muscle, not the brains. And for good reason, too."

Aiden bit his lip, "I'm useful, though."

"You have your limits," Red replied, "Like all of us."

"Bonnie and Freddy didn't seem to like the fact that we're joinin' them on this little trip." Aiden commented.

"For good reason," Red sighed, "I'm trying to forge friendships, here. I want us all to be friends."

"Then why am I here?" Aiden asked.

"Because Chica and Goldie insisted." Red answered.

Aiden glanced over at Clyde. Clyde grinned jumped onto Foxy's shoulders. Foxy grinned and proceeded and nibble at Clyde's leg, causing Clyde to start laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe that we're so close to him and we still can't do anything..." Aiden clenched his fists.

"Keep it that way," Red pulled out his phone and showed Aiden the picture he'd taken the night before, "We don't want to become targets."

Bonnie caught Freddy glancing over at him a few times. He glanced over at Clyde and Foxy to see that they'd taken their shirts off, along with Goldie and Spring.

Bonnie grinned a little bit to himself and he took his shirt off, revealing his abs, but also revealing the cuts on his arm. Chica pointed at him and Goldie followed her gaze.

Soon, everyone's eyes were on the bunny. Bonnie was silent. He looked away and frowned. Before he knew it, Freddy had taken off his shirt and had jumped into the water with him.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing Freddy said when he walked over.

"No, I'm sorry..." Bonnie looked up at the taller bear, "You're only trying to help..."

"I know it's going to be...hard..." Freddy grabbed Bonnie's shoulders and smiled at him as their eyes met, "But we'll get through it, right?"

"Yeah, of course..." Bonnie said, stuck in the trance that was Freddy's blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Freddy asked. Bonnie coughed and looked down.

Freddy knew that something was amiss, but decided to brush it away for a while. Afterall, they came up here to have fun, not to cause any further drama.

"Funny..." Freddy grinned, "We were complaining about how cold it was, but now we're shirtless."

"Thank god that this creek is warm..." Bonnie looked down at the water, "It's beautiful in here. Like nature just gave us a...hot-tub, or somethin'.."

"You remove most of your clothes in a hot-tub." Freddy grinned.

Bonnie blushed deep at the thought of seeing more of Freddy. He coughed and nodded, "Luckily that this isn't an official one, eh? I don't really wanna see everyone's junk flyin' around."

Freddy smiled at Bonnie and splashed some water in his face, "Enough talk." He said, in a playful tone.

"Now, we must battle..." Freddy added.

Bonnie cracked his knuckles and grinned evilly at the bear, "Come at me..."

Clyde and Foxy shared grins, "They're totally gonna do it..."

"Just give it some time..." Foxy whispered back. He kicked Clyde in the leg and the kissed again, "Let's continue?"

Clyde nodded and proceeded to splash his companion.

A few minutes later, Bonnie and Freddy crawled out of the creek and began warming back up in front of the fire, "Man, I would kill for a shower right now." Bonnie commented.

"We just took a shower, pretty much," Freddy said, "Almost fully-clothed, might I add."

"I meant, a proper shower. Not swimming in a dirty creek that could have hundreds of thousands of diseases." Bonnie shuddered at the thought of catching any god-awful disease from that potentially deadly creek.

"You're an idiot, Bonnie..." Freddy ruffled his friends hair and they shared grins.

"What's the time?" Bonnie asked. Freddy pulled out his phone and switched it on.

"About...ten am." Freddy responded. He unlocked his phone and stood up.

"Crap," Freddy said, "Fucking missed call."

"From who?" Bonnie asked. Clyde and Foxy crawled out of the creek. They were both shivering. Foxy wrapped an arm around Clyde and they approached the main campsite, followed shortly after by Chi, Spring, Goldie and Chica.

"Dad..." He bit his lip. He growled and raised his phone above his head.

"No damn phone signal..." Freddy muttered, "How far is it back to the van?" He asked.

"A few miles, I think." Bonnie responded.

Freddy dialed a three-digit number and stood there for a second. He rested his phone on his ear.

 _You have one new message._ The phone spoke.

 _Message received; today, at 3:10AM._ The phone continued.

Hugo began speaking during the message, _Hey son, sorry about me calling so early. I wanted to wish you luck on your camping trip! I went out drinking with the guys, so I'm kinda screwed up right now. Call me if you need anything son!_

 _Do you wish to call this person back?_ The phone asked. Freddy declined and sat back down.

"Looks like dad went out drinking again..." Freddy frowned.

Bonnie bit his lip and wrapped his arm around him. Freddy rested his head Bonnie's shoulder and they sat there, warming up, together.

 **And as chapter eighteen comes to a close, the story continues to unfold.**

 **Completed 19/09/15**

 **\- RSM**


	19. Chapter 19 - Conflict

**I regret to inform everybody that this story is almost finished. I've put the story together in a way where all of the story will come to a close, including all the side-stories. (Except for one, which I'll talk to you about at the end of the chapter.)**

 **I can't give anybody a certain date to when it'll be finished. But it'll probably be done in a couple weeks time, however, expect me to announce a new FNAF story in the future.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this story! :D**

The group walked along a trail that lead them along the mountain side. Goldie and Chica were at the front of the group, with Red and Aiden following close behind. Spring and Chi were the third set of people who were following Goldie and Chica, with Foxy, Clyde, Bonnie and Freddy at the back.

Bonnie and Freddy hadn't taken their minds off of earlier. Bonnie smiled to himself when he remembered splashing Freddy. His hair looked really good when it was soaked with water, and it seemed Freddy enjoyed it more than anyone else.

And he did. Freddy hadn't really swam or been anywhere near the water for a long time, except for his showers. He neglected to admit that he was borderline aqua phobic. The bear looked over at Bonnie and gave him a small smile.

Bonnie smiled back and looked forward again. Freddy looked down at the ground and began contemplating some things that'd crossed his mind earlier.

Bonnie's movements and speech around him made Freddy feel that Bonnie was hiding something, and he had a good feeling of what it was.

Come to think of it, ever since Freddy confessed to Bonnie, Bonnie seemed to be acting a little different, as if he was trying to prove something to the bear.

Foxy turned around and glanced at Freddy, who seemed to be in deep thought. He turned back around and glanced at Clyde. Clyde looked at him and bit his lip.

"Think he's alright?" Clyde whispered.

"I'm sure he's fine," Foxy responded, "Just leave him."

Aiden was staring down at his phone. Red smirked and cleared his throat, "Good luck getting a signal out here." Aiden quickly put his phone back in his pocket.

"I wasn't trying to." Aiden responded.

Red was going to pry, but decided against it. He folded his arms and shivered, "Damn it's cold out here..." He muttered.

"It'll warm up," Aiden said, "Don't be a pussy." Red's ears lowered. He nodded and continued following the rest of the group.

The group eventually made it to the end of the trail. As they made it to the top, they noticed a small area that showed an awesome view of the mountain they'd just climbed.

There were a few wooden barriers near the edge to prevent anyone from falling off, and a decreped bench beside one of them.

"Surely this isn't the end of the trail?" Bonnie walked over to the edge, with Freddy following him close behind.

"It's the end of the trail, but we could keep going up." Chica said.

"That's not really a good idea..." Clyde said, "Someone could easily get lost..."

"Good point," Aiden bit his lip, "We should just stop here."

"Well...I'm gonna head back down." Chi turned around.

"Ye only just got up here." Foxy glanced at her.

"Hiking isn't my strong suit," Chi tugged Spring's paw, "Are you coming, too?"

"Of course, hon." Spring grinned and accompanied Chi back down the mountain.

"Yeah!" Aiden exclaimed. Red glanced at him and saw that Aiden was holding his phone up into the air.

"What?" Red walked over to him.

"Got a signal!" Aiden added.

"Up here?" Chica raised an eyebrow.

"Weird..." Bonnie muttered.

"I got a few phone-calls to make." Aiden wandered off.

Red glanced at the group, then back to Aiden, "Well, I'm gonna head back down..." Chica said.

"What was the point of coming up here?" Goldie asked.

"For exercise!" Chica exclaimed.

"Since when were you a fan of that?" Goldie asked.

"Since forever," Chica wandered back down the trail, "Ya coming?"

"Yeah, sure." Goldie followed her.

Foxy and Clyde walked over to Bonnie and Freddy. Bonnie was staring off the mountain in awe, "Holy crud..." He muttered, "Sometimes I just...forget to take it all in..."

"The view is pretty amazing..." Freddy commented.

"Yeah..." Clyde and Foxy said in unison.

Freddy smiled and looked at Bonnie. He approached him and rested a paw on his shoulder. Bonnie grinned and looked down at the ground. Clyde and Foxy shared looks and stepped back.

"So close..." Clyde whispered.

"But so far..." Foxy looked behind them to see that Red had walked off.

"Where'd he go?" Clyde asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Foxy raised an eyebrow, "He's probably going back to camp..."

Aiden hang up the phone and looked down at it. He'd made a few phone-calls and he was up-to-date with everything. He unlocked his phone again and opened his messages folder.

He'd gotten a few messages from somebody named; 'Boss'. He looked through the messages.

2:31AM – _I wanted to inform you that I've sorted out a few issues relating to the 'disappearance' of our friend, Shane. However, this has caused a few issues in the school itself, as the police have been investigating the principal's office._

2:34AM – _Fine, don't answer me. But I've got specific orders for you. We can't have Clyde come back from the camping trip alive. We need to cut him loose before something changes here. If he comes back, the police are going to investigate him, and he's going to tell everybody about everything, he might even connect us to Shane if he wants to._

2:37AM – _Make it look like an accident. Push him off the mountain maybe. But prevent yourself from having any DNA connection to Clyde. Sort this out for me, and you guys will be good in my books. If Red suddenly decides to do something stupid aswell, take him out. Delete these messages._

Aiden pocketed his phone and looked past the trees, to where the four friends were talking to each other. He needed a plan to take Clyde out, and to make it look like an accident.

Aiden sat down on a nearby rock and bit his lip. After a few minutes passed, he had the basic foundations of a plan that he was ready to put into motion.

He'd convince Clyde to come up to the top of the mountain somehow, with the help of the others maybe. He paused when he thought about this. Foxy never leaves Clyde's side, so he'd have to do something to split them up.

Aiden sighed and got back up. He walked through the forest and made it back to the trail. He looked back up the trail and saw Clyde, Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy still up there. He closed his eyes and sighed.

He opened his eyes and saw Red standing there, "Took long enough." Red said.

"Yeah, sure," Aiden nodded, he glanced over at the four males again, then looked over at the other bear. He considered telling Red about what the boss had told him to do. Should he tell him?

After a few seconds of thinking, he came to a conclusion, "Red. Can we talk for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." Red replied.

"Okay..." Aiden made sure that nobody else was looking, "The boss texted me." He pulled out his phone and showed Red the messages.

"He wants me to take Clyde out." Aiden added.

Red noticed the part which read; 'If Red suddenly decides to do something stupid aswell, take him out.'

"You wouldn't do that...right?" Red's eyes widened.

"I've got my own debts to pay aswell, Red." Aiden said.

"But we're...friends!" Red exclaimed.

"No, no we're not. We're co-workers." Aiden spat.

"More like co-debt collectors…!" Red whispered.

"Let me just make this clear," Aiden began, "You either help me out, or I take you out. I won't hesitate."

"We can't just cut him down like that..." Red said, frowning a little.

"If you decide to do anything stupid, as I just said, I won't hesitate to take you out," Aiden growled. Red's eyes widened, he stepped back from the other bear, "Don't tell anyone."

"I can just escape..." Red whispered.

"We'd track you down." Aiden threatened. Red fell silent. Aiden watched Red walk off. He glanced back over at the top of the trail, and began following Red back towards camp.

Clyde and Foxy smiled at each other and shared a kiss, "Should we head back to camp?"

"Let's leave these two love-birds alone..." Foxy's grin widened.

"We're gonna head back to camp." Clyde announced. Freddy and Bonnie turned back around and nodded.

"Don't stray too far from the trail, ye two..." Foxy said.

"We won't." Freddy responded.

Foxy and Clyde waved goodbye and began walking back down the trail, leaving Bonnie and Freddy alone. Bonnie looked over at the forest, then back to Freddy.

"Care for a little exploration?" Bonnie asked.

"How far would we go? And how would we find out way back?" Freddy's eye-brows furrowed.

"Trust me, I know where I'm going." Bonnie grinned.

"You've been here before?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie sighed and walked back over to the edge. He rested his paws against the barricade and closed his eyes, "My family used to bring Henry and I up here once a month..."

"Oh..." Freddy's ears lowered.

"I just..." Bonnie sighed, "I just...always...just sat there. With my phone. I'd play it alone while my brother and parents would splash around in the water..."

Freddy frowned, and remained silent. Bonnie continued, "I took it all for granted...I had no idea that this would happen...and now I'll never get to see my mother again, or my dad..."

"You still have Henry." Freddy smiled and comforted the bunny.

"He's in an orphanage hundreds of miles away!" Bonnie exclaimed, startling Freddy a little.

"But, Bonnie-…!" Freddy raised a paw.

"If I'd...done something, none of this would've happened!" Bonnie shouted.

Freddy's eyes widened, he covered his mouth and instantly felt a wave of guilt go through him. He closed his eyes and remembered something from the past.

 _Freddy was standing at the door-way leading to Bonnie's old room. Henry stood in front of him, with a grin._

" _What school do you go to?" Henry folded his arms. Freddy paused for a second before he responded._

" _I go to Waterview High," Freddy replied, "It's a private school."_

" _I know, my brother goes there too." Henry said. Freddy remembered Henry's cheerful expression._

 _Freddy nodded and the room filled with silence, "Listen," Henry began, Freddy looked down at the kid once again, "I need help." Henry said. He remembered Henry's tone lower and his happy expression fade._

" _What with?" Freddy knelt down to the child's level._

" _Mom and dad have been fighting a lot lately," Henry said, "He's been hitting her."_

" _What?" Freddy's eyes widened._

" _Bonnie's scared," Henry whispered, "He thinks he's gonna kill her..."_

" _Why doesn't he do anything about it?" Freddy asked, a look of worry making itself welcome on his face._

" _Because he can't." Henry replied._

" _Why can't he…?" Freddy questioned._

" _Because dad'll hurt her more." Henry frowned. Freddy bit his lip and looked at the door._

" _I'm gonna go..." Freddy said, he ruffled the kids hair and walked out of the room, "It was nice to meet you, Henry."_

" _You too, Fred."_

Freddy opened his eyes and he covered his face, "Oh christ..." He whispered to himself.

"Freddy?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter?"

Freddy looked over at him. Bonnie noticed his horrified expression, "You look like you've seen a ghost..."

Freddy covered his face again, "Henry came to me a few minutes before we left!" Freddy exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked, his eye-brows raised.

"Remember when you brought me to your place?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Bonnie grinned, "I actually enjoyed that..."

"Henry came to say goodbye to me, right?" Freddy said.

"I guess..." Bonnie shrugged.

"We talked for a few minutes before he drove the conversation into a different direction," Freddy began. His tone changed as he continued, "He said that your father was hitting your mother. He also said that you were really worried them, he told me that you thought that he was going to kill her."

Bonnie's face drained of any colour. Freddy frowned and looked down, "He asked for help..."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!?" Bonnie shouted. Freddy's eyes widened. He stepped back from the bunny with a guilty expression on his face.

"I tried to! But I didn't know what to do!" Freddy exclaimed, "I'm really sorry, Bonnie!"

"There's NO excuse!" Bonnie growled. He approached Freddy and pushed him over. Freddy fell onto the ground. He winced and held his shoulder with his paw, he could feel some tears trail down his face.

"Yeah there is! I'm not even part of the family! I wanted to help, but I guess I was just too late…!" Freddy shouted, as he felt a searing pain in his shoulder.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Bonnie said, in a sarcastic tone, "Did that hurt you? Now you know how it feels to be in that much pain!"

"I took a bullet for you, Bonnie!" Freddy exclaimed, "And it fucking hurt. But I did it because I care about you and I didn't want you to die!"

"You should've kept the heroics to yourself!" Bonnie shouted. Freddy looked back up at Bonnie as he approached, "I didn't NEED to be saved. If I was dead, my family would still be alive!"

"If you were dead, I don't think any of us would ever recover," Freddy frowned, "We can't live without you, Bonnie..."

"IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU!" Bonnie shouted. He stepped back from Freddy and frowned.

Freddy pushed himself back onto his feet. He grabbed his shoulder and whimpered, "I'm sorry..."

Bonnie walked closer and reached out to Freddy, but the bear just moved back. The bunny watched Freddy walk away and back down the trail.

Bonnie instantly felt guilty. It wasn't Freddy's fault. He sat rubbed his forehead and bit his lip. Yes, Freddy could've said something, but that probably wouldn't have changed anything.

Bonnie closed his eyes and felt some tears trail down his face. Had he just lost a friend…?

Freddy made it back to the bottom of the mountain about an hour later. He walked back to the camp and sat down beside his tent.

Clyde noticed that Bonnie wasn't beside him. He looked over at Foxy, "Somethin' ain't right." He said. Foxy agreed with him.

"Should we go over there?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah." Clyde stood up and walked over to Freddy's little camp, with Foxy following him close behind.

Clyde noticed tear stains below the bear's eyes. He sat beside Freddy, with Foxy sitting on the other side, "You've been crying. What happened?" Clyde asked.

"We got into… a fight." Freddy muttered.

Foxy bit his lip, "What went down…?"

Freddy explained what the fight was about. He paused and looked down at the ground, "Then he just...pushed me over. We exchanged some words, then I walked back down the trail..."

"Where is he now…?" Clyde asked.

"He's still up there..." Freddy responded.

Foxy looked at Clyde's thigh and saw a small hole there, where something was supposed to go. His eyes widened. He remembered seeing a gun in Clyde's room, under the dresser.

"Clyde." Foxy said, catching his attention.

"What?" Clyde looked over.

"Did ye bring a gun with ye…?" Foxy asked.

"I..." Clyde paused, "Yeah...yeah I did..."

"Where is it?" Freddy asked, looking over at them.

"Don't even fucking think about it." Foxy growled at Freddy. Freddy frowned and his ears lowered.

"It's in my pants..." Clyde felt around his hip, "What the hell…?"

"Where is it?!" He stood up and began feeling down his body for the weapon.

"Someone's lifted it off ye it seems..." Foxy muttered.

"You don't think..." Freddy stood up.

"No, he wouldn't...right?" Clyde looked over at the rest of the group.

Freddy's eyes widened, "Oh fuck." He stood up and pushed past the two males. He ran around the creek and began running up the trail.

Clyde and Foxy shared looks of horror, before they began following him up. The rest of the group watched them escape their view.

Goldie and Chica exchanged looks, while Chi and Spring shrugged. Red looked around and noticed that Aiden wasn't at the camp anymore.

 _He must've gone after them..._ Red thought to himself. He couldn't let any of his friends die. He reached into his tent and pulled out a knife from his gear. He holstered the knife and began running after the rest of the group.

 **The end is coming soon, and the story is about to come to a close. But I've decided to leave the 'five dead kids' story so that it's unsolved. That means that any of the readers can speculate and don't feel like I'm shooting down their theories with any certain FNAF-related story arc.**

 **However, I'll add a reference to FNAF 3 near the end.**

 **Completed 22/09/15**

 **\- RSM**


	20. Chapter 20 - The Finale

**The twentieth chapter is here. I did the cover-image for this story, and it's all by me. It's a larger version of another picture that contains all of the toys and withered animatronics, I'm sure most of you are familiar with it. I hope it looks okay, I'm not good at art...**

 **Let's get right into it.**

It wasn't long before Foxy and Clyde lost sight of Freddy. He'd practically sprinted up the side of the mountain, off the trail. Clyde was hoping that Freddy knew where he was going. Clyde attempted to step off the trail, before Foxy grabbed his shoulder.

"Stay with me..." Foxy muttered.

"What if we don't get there in time?" Clyde asked, glancing at Foxy.

"We will...come on, let's speed up..." Foxy began walking faster, dragging Clyde with him.

Freddy pushed himself up the hill. His boots dug into the snow. He grunted and unsheathed his claws. The bear dug his claws into the side of the hill and pushed himself up further. He eventually made it to the top of the hill.

The trail came back into view. Freddy breathed a sigh of relief and stumbled onto the trail. He began jogging along the trail, towards the top. He eventually reached the top, where they'd been before. He looked down at the ground and noticed Bonnie's backpack.

He knelt down and opened the backpack. Freddy sighed and shut the bag, as it was empty. He stood back up and looked back at the trail. The bear glanced at the ending of the trail and noticed a broken wooden plank. He approached the plank and noticed a set of footprints moving away from it.

It seemed to lead up the side of the mountain, "He better not..." Freddy whispered, as he began following the footprints. The bear's vision began to fade as a snow-storm stirred around. He shivered and rubbed his shoulder.

Freddy winced as his paw came into contact with the bandage, "Fucking shoulder..." He continued following the footprints. He began to panic as the snow-storm began covering them. He'd never find Bonnie without the footsteps to guide him.

Freddy quickened the pace. He panted and looked around the landscape. He looked to the left of him and noticed that he was on the border of the mountain. One slip, and he'd fall off the side off the mountain.

The bear stepped back from the side of the mountain and continued following the footprints. The footprints eventually lead into the forest.

"Fuck...fuck!" The snowstorm had completely erased the rest of the footprints. Freddy looked around the forest.

"Come on...come on..." Freddy's panic began settling in again. He looked around and noticed a branch hanging off a nearby tree.

Freddy's eyes widened when he noticed a red stain on the side of the branch, "Ah, shit..." He muttered. He approached the branch and pulled it out of the tree.

He examined the texture of the stain and came to the conclusion that it was blood. It had to be Bonnie's. Freddy dropped the branch and noticed a trail of blood leading away from him.

"I'm comin'..." Freddy followed the blood trail.

 _Five minutes earlier_

Bonnie stood there after Freddy walked back down the trail. He rubbed his shoulder and looked down at his backpack. A lot of things were going through his mind, he couldn't handle it anymore. He needed time to himself, and maybe he could go off the trail for a while.

He began walking away from the ledge, before his foot made contact with something. He pulled his foot off the object and looked down.

"Holy crap..." Bonnie reached down and grabbed the object. It was a gun, the exact same gun that Clyde had used during his confrontation with Red.

Bonnie examined the gun and looked down the trail. Could he…? He paused for a second and closed his eyes. What would be the point anymore? He and Freddy were obviously not friends anymore, and Freddy was his whole life.

It wouldn't matter anyway. His family was gone. What could he lose? Bonnie walked to the end of the trail and tripped over a wooden barricade.

He growled and kicked the plank, slicing it in half. The bunny walked away from the trail, with the gun in his hands. Bonnie wiped some tears away and exhaled.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps. Bonnie turned around and raised the gun, "Whose there?" Bonnie growled.

There was no response. Bonnie backed away and lowered the gun. He felt a pair of hands grab him and pull him back. The gun was lifted from Bonnie's paws.

Bonnie pushed the hands away and stood up. He looked up and saw Aiden standing there, with his knife and the gun in his hands.

"Aiden!" Bonnie exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing up here?!"

"I was waiting for somebody else but..." Aiden chuckled a little, "I hate your guts you see, so I wanna see them spill out of your chest."

"Say what?" Bonnie began backing away. Aiden followed him slowly. He tightened the grip he had on the gun and knife.

He holstered the knife and held the gun with both hands, "Leave me alone…!" Bonnie whimpered.

"Enough with the fucking drama already!" Aiden shouted, "I came on this trip for one reason, and one reason only, to take you out!"

"What!?" Bonnie shouted, with a panicked tone.

"There's been a change in plans you see..." Aiden explained, "I'm taking Clyde with you..."

"Wait a minute..." Bonnie's eyes widened, "You're one of the debt collectors?"

"Correcticall..." Aiden laughed a little.

"Not a real word..." Bonnie muttered. He stepped back further, towards the forest.

Aiden growled and proceeded to follow him, "Why do you hate me!?" Bonnie screamed.

"I did nothing to you!" Bonnie shouted, "You tried to do awful things to me the other day, and my friend protected me!"

"It goes back further than that..." Aiden muttered, "You see..." The bear began.

"I knew Freddy before you did," Aiden gripped the gun, "He might not have told you, but we used to be close friends at school. We were like brothers, him and I."

"Clyde and Freddy had a falling out..." Aiden added, "Clyde's parents knew about Freddy's sexuality and made sure that Clyde and Freddy were as far from each other as possible."

"That's when I decided to step in..." Aiden grinned.

"What did you do…?" Bonnie asked. He was stalling Aiden as he continued to move further and further back from him.

"Freddy's father opened up one of their houses and I decided to set it on fire," Aiden's grin widened, "Some people had died, which garnered bad publicity for their family..."

"Clyde saw what I did and reported it to the cops..." Aiden sighed, "They never released the official report, so only my parents and Clyde knew that it was me."

"It forced my parents to send me out of town and bring me to this shit-hole," Aiden growled, "Clyde got to live an awesome life there..."

"That isn't true." Bonnie argued.

"What do you mean, 'it isn't true'?" Aiden raised the gun to Bonnie's head.

Bonnie just shook his head, "Clyde didn't live an awesome life there. He contacted me a few days before Freddy arrived and said that his family was bringing him to this town..."

"It's weird..." Aiden said, "All of us came to the same town..." He lowered the gun.

"Maybe it was fate?" Bonnie smiled a little.

"Fuck fate," Aiden raised the gun again, "I'm taking you out." Bonnie backed away further. He bumped into a branch hanging out of the tree.

He pulled at the branch, trying to sever it from the tree. He couldn't get the branch off and instead, he impaled his paw.

"GAH! FUCK!" Bonnie screamed.

Aiden winced and looked away. Bonnie pulled the branch out of his paw and stepped back, with blood dripping down his arm. He looked over at Aiden to see that he wasn't looking. Bonnie looked around and noticed a stone.

The bunny limped over to the stone and threw it at Aiden. The stone hit Aiden in the neck and he fell to the ground.

"Holy shit!" Aiden winced. Bonnie took this opportunity to run away from him. Aiden growled and raised the gun. He aimed it at Bonnie but he didn't pull the trigger, as Bonnie was already out of his view.

"You're going down..." Aiden got up and ran after him. Bonnie ran past a few trees and tripped over a bush. He grunted and stood back up. He looked behind him and saw Aiden catching up quickly.

Bonnie whimpered and ran a little faster. He panted and approached a fallen tree. He closed his eyes for a split second and dove over the top of the tree. He landed on his stomach.

The bunny coughed and stood back up. He didn't look back, he just kept running. Aiden tightened his grip on the gun and saw Bonnie come into view.

He aimed the gun at Bonnie and pulled the trigger.

Freddy's ears twitched once he heard the gun-shot, "Bonnie?!" He exclaimed. He began picking up the pace as he followed the blood trail.

His eyes widened once he saw Aiden standing ahead of him, "HEY!" Freddy shouted. Aiden turned around and his eyes widened once his eyes met Freddy's.

Aiden raised the gun to Freddy's head and approached him. Freddy shrieked and fell over, "Holy crap!" He exclaimed.

"Put the gun down..." Freddy looked up at Aiden as he approached.

Aiden said nothing, he just held the gun to Freddy's head. Freddy covered his face and Aiden pulled the trigger. The gun clicked.

Freddy stood back up and punched Aiden across the face. Aiden fell back onto the ground, knocking the gun out of his hands.

Freddy noticed a combat knife fall out of Aiden's pocket. He snatched the knife and the gun and growled at him, "You need to back the fuck off..." Freddy threatened.

"You won't kill me..." Aiden growled back, "You can't do anything..."

"I wasn't planning on killing you..." Freddy said, "I'm not like that...and I never will be."

"I know you..." Aiden grinned, "The real you...you wouldn't do anything like this...you're charming...friendly...caring..."

"Shut the hell up, man!" Freddy growled, "Where'd Bonnie go?"

"He went to the look-out..." Aiden replied.

Freddy hit Aiden across the face with the handle of the knife, knocking him out, "Bonnie!" He shouted. He threw the gun into a nearby bush, along with the knife.

He continued following the blood-trail, until he reached a set of stairs. He held the railing and pulled himself up the stairs. He noticed a trail that hadn't been covered by the snow, yet.

He proceeded to walk up the trail until he saw the familiar set of purple ears ahead of him. Freddy's eyes widened. He ran to the end of the trail and towards the edge of a cliff, where the silhouette was standing.

"Bonnie!" He shouted. The figure turned around and looked at him, just as the snow-storm began to settle. Bonnie's crimson eyes met Freddy's.

"What are you doing up here…?" Bonnie asked, with a weak tone. Freddy cautiously approached Bonnie as the bunny backed off, towards the edge of the cliff.

"Bonnie..." Freddy raised his paw, "I came up here because I care about you..."

"I know..." Bonnie's lip quivered, "I'm so sorry about the things I said!"

"Why are you up here?" Freddy began to step forward while he spoke, "What's the point?"

"Why else would I be up here, Frederick?" Bonnie asked. Freddy winced once he heard that name. Bonnie hadn't called him that at all since he had met him, "To kill myself of course!"

"That would be the dumbest decision to make, Bonnie..." Freddy frowned, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm a failure!" Bonnie shouted, "And because I can't do anything right…!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Freddy came closer, "You've done nothing wrong! In fact, you've probably saved many lives!"

"If I had done something, my mom would still be alive, and my little brother wouldn't be in a fucking orphanage!" Bonnie snapped, "And I just...took out all of my anger on you, like a damn jackass..."

"I deserved it..." Freddy stepped closer. He was only a few meters away from the bunny, "I could've done something...but I didn't and I screwed everything up..."

"No you didn't..." Bonnie's ears lowered, "You took a bullet for me and I still couldn't push away my selfish thoughts about you causing anyone's deaths. They're all my fault...my fault.." The bunny whimpered.

"We've both said and done some stupid things lately..." Freddy smiled, "We can _live_ with them though...right?"

"I guess we can..." Bonnie frowned.

"Together." Freddy added.

Bonnie looked down at the ground. He clenched his fists and he closed his eyes for a second, "Fred." He looked back up.

"Yeah…?" Freddy was within arm's reach of Bonnie.

"Before anything happens, there's somethin' I've been meanin' to share with you..." Bonnie came closer. Freddy reached for Bonnie and pulled him into his arms.

Bonnie hugged him tightly and wrapped his arms around Freddy, "Bonnie..." Freddy muttered, "I'm so glad that you're alright..."

"I'm fine..." Bonnie said, "I'm sorry for being such an idiot..." He closed his eyes for a second and pondered on what he was gonna say.

"We're both idiots..." Freddy smiled.

Clyde and Foxy ran out from the end of the trail and saw Bonnie and Freddy hugging each other. They looked at each other with grins on their faces.

"Okay," Freddy pulled away, "This has been long overdue..."

"I know how you feel..." Bonnie shrugged.

"I don't think so..." Freddy cooed.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy grinned and pulled Bonnie close again. He rested his paws on his friend's cheeks and their lips met. Bonnie and Freddy melted into the kiss and into each other's arms.

After a few seconds, they pulled away from each other, "That was nice..." Bonnie smiled.

"But..." Bonnie added, "How did you know…?"

"It was totally obvious..." Freddy chuckled.

"Took long enough!" Foxy shouted.

"Can we get down from this mountain now…?" Clyde asked, "It's fucking cold out here..."

"I'd like to get warm back at camp..." Freddy said.

"I can help with that..." Bonnie whispered shyly.

Before they could do anything, Aiden ran out from a nearby bush, with a knife in his hand. He raised the knife above his head and ran towards Bonnie and Freddy.

Freddy and Bonnie backed off, "Look out!" Freddy shouted. Clyde looked over at Foxy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Lad…?" Foxy's eyes widened. Clyde gave him a warm smile before running over to Bonnie and Freddy's side.

Aiden had the choice to either attack Bonnie, or Clyde. He weighed up his options as he came closer to them, Clyde was his original target, he needed to be taken out.

Aiden growled and plunged the knife into Clyde's chest. Clyde coughed and kicked Aiden away.

"NO!" Foxy ran over to Clyde's side and rested his paws on the knife.

"Oh man..." Clyde whimpered. He coughed out some blood and looked up at the sky above him, "What a crappy way to die..."

"Ye ain't gonna die on me, ye motherfucker..." Foxy growled.

Aiden got back up from the ground and looked down at Clyde. He grinned as his handy-work and glanced over at Freddy and Bonnie.

Freddy and Bonnie stood there in shock, not sure of what to do. Aiden cracked his knuckles and approached the couple, but before he could get any closer, a flash of red and brown sprinted behind him and tackled Aiden to the ground.

"RED!" Aiden shouted, pushing his co-collecter off of him, "I knew you were too weak..." He growled.

"Fuck you, Aiden. You deserve to die here..." Red spat.

Freddy held Bonnie close and brought him a few steps back. Foxy picked up Clyde's body and held him close, "Yer gonna be fine, you asshole..."

Red growled and tackled Aiden again. They threw punches at each other as they rolled to the side of the cliff.

"Slow and steady, slow and steady..." Foxy pulled the knife out of Clyde's chest. He kissed Clyde deeply and hugged him tightly.

"Gross..." Bonnie muttered.

"It hurts..." Clyde whimpered. Foxy dropped the knife and proceeded to approach Freddy and Bonnie, with a look of worry on his face.

"We should help him out…!" Freddy glanced over at Red.

Aiden glanced at the newly-dropped knife and grinned. He crawled towards the knife while Red pulled the bear's fur back, slowing him down.

"Oh, no you don't!" Aiden grabbed the knife. Red jumped off of Aiden and crawled backwards, towards the cliff's edge.

Red pushed himself off the ground and pulled Aiden up with him, neglecting to notice the knife in Aiden's paw. Aiden brought his lips to Red's ear and a grin made itself present on his face, "Goodbye."

Aiden plunged the knife into Red's chest. Red growled and pulled it out, wincing as he did it, "Fuck you, asshole!" He smashed Aiden across the jaw with the handle of the blade and proceeded to plunge the knife directly into his jaw.

Aiden screamed and cried as he felt the knife go right through his jaw, "HOLY FUCK! HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD…!" He screamed.

Red closed his eyes for a second. He sighed and re-opened them. Red clenched his fists and grabbed Aiden again. With Aiden's final bit of strength, he fell forward, forcing Red to go backwards, and off the edge of the cliff.

"NO!" Freddy ran to the side of the cliff. He could see Red and Aiden's bodies disappear through the fog.

Bonnie ran over and pulled Freddy away from the edge.

"Holy crap..." Foxy muttered.

"Where did they go!?" Freddy shouted, as tears began to trail down his face, "I can't see them!"

"They're gone..." Bonnie whispered.

"He saved our lives..." Foxy frowned.

"I could've prevented this..." Clyde whispered.

"Shush now...we need to get you some medical attention..." Foxy replied.

"Let's get back to camp. We need to go home..." Bonnie said.

Bonnie led Freddy away from the cliff and hugged him tightly. Freddy rested his head on his companion's shoulder and proceeded to cry for the next few seconds. Freddy pulled away a few seconds later.

Foxy and Freddy looked at each other. Foxy glanced at Clyde, and Bonnie glanced at Freddy, "Let's go..." Freddy dusted himself off and wiped a few tears away. Freddy lead the group back down the trail and towards the camp.

As they approached the camp, Spring was the first one to greet them.

"What the hell happened!?" Spring ran over to them. He immediately noticed the injured state the Clyde was in, and the massive gaping hole in Bonnie's paw.

"Bonnie went up...there..." Freddy stuttered, "Aiden was going to hurt us...Red tackled him and they went off the cliff..."

"He saved our lives..." Clyde whispered.

"Holy crap!" Chica exclaimed, "Seriously!?"

"We need to get out of here..." Foxy said.

"Wait, so your saying Red and Aiden are…?" Chica's eyes widened.

"They're both gone..." Freddy repeated.

"Pack up your gear everyone, we're heading home." Spring ordered.

"Aww...I was just getting settled in..." Chi complained.

"Enough complaining, we need to get Clyde to the hospital as soon as possible!" Spring shouted. Chi winced and nodded.

"Sorry, Springy..." She muttered.

 _An hour later_

The van stopped in front of the school. Foxy, Clyde, Freddy and Bonnie got out first, with Chi, Spring, Goldie and Chica getting out a few minutes later.

"We need to call the cops." Foxy said.

"I just called them." Chica put her phone back into her pocket.

"He's dead..." Freddy whimpered, "I can't believe he's dead..."

"Everything'll be fine..." Bonnie rubbed the bear's shoulder.

"Freddy..." Bonnie looked into Freddy's eyes.

"What…?" Freddy returned the glance.

"Aiden...Aiden told me things..." Bonnie explained, "He said that _he_ was the one who burnt your parent's other house down..."

"That doesn't matter right now..." Freddy frowned, "He was a douche-bag...but he was my brother."

"Everything will be fine...okay…?" Bonnie smiled at him. The bunny caressed Freddy's cheek and kissed him, "Do you understand…?"

"Yeah...yeah I do..." Freddy smiled a little, "Thanks..."

"We're both...grieving," Bonnie paused, "But we can do it together...right?"

"I'll take care of you and you'll take care of me?" Freddy grinned a little.

"Of course." Bonnie replied.

A few minutes passed before the police arrived. One of the police officers approached Bonnie and folded his arms, "We weren't really told what the nature of the situation was, would you care to explain it?"

"His..." Bonnie glanced at Freddy, "His brother and somebody else fell off a cliff."

"Say what?" The officer's eyes widened.

"We went camping for a little bit, and they just...tried to attack us." Bonnie added.

"You need to start from the beginning..." The officer said, "Back at the station."

Bonnie nodded. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a phone, "This phone belonged to Aiden, the one who caused his brother to go off the cliff..."

The officer snatched it, "We'll use this as evidence..."

"Bring everybody along to the station as soon as possible," He glanced over at the paramedics as they were talking to Foxy and Clyde, "And bring your injured friend with you."

"Yes, officer..." Bonnie watched the officer walk off.

Foxy kissed Clyde on the cheek and smiled at him as he was lifted onto a stretcher, "I'll be there after ye get there..."

"Thanks captain..." Clyde whispered. The paramedics brought him to a nearby ambulance and lifted him inside.

Foxy closed his eyes and exhaled. He looked over at Freddy and Bonnie and walked over.

"How is he…?" Bonnie asked.

"They haven't said a word but...I'm sure he'll be back here in no time..." Foxy grinned a little. He glanced at Freddy and noticed the mortified expression on his face.

"I can't...believe this..." Freddy whimpered, "I don't want to talk about all of this crap…!"

"Freddy..." Bonnie glanced over at Freddy.

"What?" Freddy folded his arms.

"You need to calm down, okay?" Bonnie assured, "Everything's gonna be fine..."

"Thanks Bonnie..." Freddy smiled, "Have we got any...good news, at all?"

"I looked at Aiden's phone," Bonnie rubbed his shoulder, "He was getting messaged by somebody called 'Boss' who told him to kill Clyde!"

"Do you know who it was…?" Freddy asked.

"No, but I'm sure the officer will trace the message to the phone where it was sent from..." Bonnie re-assured.

Foxy grinned and folded his arms, "I'll leave ye two love-birds here...I've gotta make sure my bunny is alright..."

"Bye Foxy..." Bonnie smiled.

"Bye..." Foxy waved at them and ran off.

Freddy pulled Bonnie close and hugged him tightly, "Thanks for being so supportive..."

"You were always supportive to me..." Bonnie smiled.

"I love you..." Freddy muttered.

"I love you too..." Bonnie responded, with a small smile on his face.

Tomorrow is another day...

 **This chapter was a hard chapter to do, but I hope you guys liked this anyway!**

 **Also, the next chapter is the final chapter. I'll also be announcing another story too. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far, I love you all!**

 **Completed 26/09/15 – 3849 words**

 **\- RSM**


	21. Chapter 21 - Epilogue

**The final chapter is here. I've got quite a speech at the end for all of you. :D**

 **Also, this all takes place in different interrogation rooms at the Waterview Police Station. :3**

 **FREDDY**

Freddy sat on the chair and rubbed his paws together. He rubbed his eyes, wiping the tears away. A hand came out from behind the camera and placed a full glass of water onto the table.

"Thanks..." Freddy picked up the glass and drank some of the water. He exhaled and put the glass back onto the table.

"Now..." The interviewer began, "Can you tell me what happened EXACTLY?"

"We went camping up there," Freddy began, "We thought we'd be there for a few days but...it didn't last long."

"My friend was going through some things...so we went looking for him after he went for a walk. I eventually noticed Aiden standing in the middle of the forest, with a gun pointed at Bonnie...so naturally, I intervened..."

"And?" The interviewer led the conversation further.

"There isn't much else to it ..he aimed it at me, the gun was out of ammo. I took the first opportunity I could to get him away from me, so I hit him with the handle of a knife..."

"You don't think you might've killed him with the impact?" The interviewer questioned.

"Wha-.." Freddy growled a little, "Of course not! I might have flaws, but I'm not a damn murderer!"

 **BONNIE**

"I'm sorry to see you back here after the incident with your father..." The interviewer said, "Are you sure that you're up to this?"

"Of course I do. I've gotten past it, and I'm going to help in any way I can." Bonnie smiled.

"Give us your side of the story, then." The interviewer cleared his throat.

"I went for a walk up the trail, I was confronted by Aiden. We talked for a while about all the things he blamed me and Clyde for. He raised a gun to my head. I eventually backed towards a branch, but I ended up impaling my paw instead of pulling it out..."

"Sounds painful." The interviewer muttered.

"Yeah, it fucking hurt." Bonnie glanced at his paw, that had a massive bandage surrounding it.

 **CLYDE**

Clyde opened the door and sat down in the chair. He was breathing weakly and his eyes would twitch on occasion, "I'm here..."

"Are you alright…?" The interviewer asked, with genuine concern.

"I'm..." Clyde sighed, "I'm...I'm okay...this is more important anyway..."

"Ready to get started...then?" The interviewer asked.

"Yeah..." Clyde coughed, "F-Fire away..."

The interviewer picked up a case-file and scanned through the pages.

"According to your friends, and the phone's messages, you're in pretty deep when it comes to debt." The interviewer stated.

"Yeah, I made some bad choices. I did...buy drugs for a while. It was to help with my depression, but I ended up getting addicted..." Clyde frowned.

"I bought way too many and I ended up getting far into debt with a very important drug boss..." Clyde explained, his tone getting weaker and weaker with every word he spoke.

"Can you identify him?" The interviewer asked.

"I've never met him in person," Clyde responded, "I'm not even sure what his name is."

"You'd be happy to know that we've figured it out." The interviewer relaxed in his chair.

"Who is it?" Clyde asked.

 **?**

A bear sat in the chair and had an irritated expression on his face, "'The fuck you got on me, huh?"

"Don't curse," The interviewer growled, "We linked you to the messages sent to Aiden, the teenage bear that had fallen off the cliff."

"How does it prove that _I_ sent the messages? It just proves that it was sent from _my_ phone." The bear growled.

The interviewer smashed his fist on the table, "Don't be a smartass," The bear rolled his eyes, "We found the body of Shane Shadow, the kid who you murdered."

"Proof?" The bear raised an eyebrow.

"Three people saw it," The interviewer replied, "All from the upstairs window of the dorm that was literally _right beside_ where you killed him."

"Witness accounts aren't necessarily proper proof." The bear folded his arms. The interviewer handed him a phone in a clear-coloured bag.

"What's this supposed to insinuate?" The bear growled.

"One of them got video footage." The interviewer kicked his legs back, "Now, ready to talk?"

"Fuck you." The bear threw the phone.

"Also..." The interviewer grinned, "We have someone who said that you were out at exactly the same time-frame as when Shane was murdered."

"And?" The bear raised an eyebrow, "Who outed me?"

"Your son, Freddy."

 **FOXY**

"Are ye gonna strap any charges to him…?" Foxy asked.

"To who?" The interviewer asked.

"To Clyde..." Foxy responded.

"No. He's been through enough...the court was planning to strap charges...but I told them that it wasn't necessary..." The interviewer responed.

"What do ye mean?" Foxy raised an eyebrow.

"Never you mind that," The interviewer said, "There's one thing I'm confused about."

"And what's that?' Foxy folded his arms.

"Why didn't you come to the police in the first place?" The interviewer interrogated.

"For obvious reasons," The fox began, "I didn't want him to get in trouble for anything...he's already a little screwed up now as it is.."

"Well, you don't need to worry about that..." The interview said, "The only thing we're worried about now, is the drug boss."

"Then why am I still here?" Foxy asked.

"Cause I have a few more questions." The interviewer added.

 **FREDDY**

"You're assuming that my dad has a part in this…?" Freddy asked, "For the love of god, please tell me that you're joking.."

"We've connected him to the crime scene..." The interviewer said, "He definitely did it..."

"Why would he do it, though?" Freddy asked.

"He wanted to keep his precious empire stable, and the only way to do that, is to erase all of his debts and loose ends," The interviewer explained, "Your friend was one of those loose ends..."

"I'm so happy that he's okay..." Freddy said, "After what happened on the mountain, I was sure that Clyde was gonna kick the bucket..."

"He'll be under police protection for quite some time," The interviewer said, "And you will be, too."

"Okay..." Freddy frowned, "Will Clyde be getting any more medical care…?"

"But of course...he's helped out out a lot, and I owe him a few favours..." The interviewer gave Freddy a warm smile.

 **CHI**

"Why am I here?" Chi raised an eyebrow, "I don't know anything about all of this crap..."

"You were there. We just wanted confirmation that you saw what everyone else described." The interviewer replied.

"I wasn't there," Chi responded, "You're wasting your time."

 **GOLDIE**

"Do I seriously need to be here?" Goldie asked.

"We were just wondering if you knew about Aiden's plan before your girlfriend invited him on the trip with you." The interviewer said.

"I never wanted either of them to come with us on the trip," Goldie explained, "They're both assholes."

 **BONNIE**

"What happened to my dad?" Bonnie asked, "I didn't see him in the cells when I came in..."

"He's been taken to court," The interviewer responded, "He's facing some pretty hefty charges..."

Bonnie held his head and nodded, "He'll get what he deserves..." His voice cracked a little.

"Are you alright?' The interviewer asked, with genuine concern in his tone.

"I'm fine..." Bonnie answered, his tone escalating.

"Sometimes...after a traumatic event..." The interviewer argued.

"I said I'm fine." Bonnie sternly said.

 **HUGO**

"You couldn't even stop your drug ring for your son. It almost got him killed!" The interviewer exclaimed.

"Shane was a jackass," Hugo growled, "He tried to kill Bonnie thinking that he was Clyde, and it exposed the operation and fucked us all over!"

"Heh, if I had code-names for these little operations, I'd name this one 'Bonnie and motherfuckin' Clyde'." Hugo grinned.

"Shut the fuck up." The interviewer said, in a serious tone.

Hugo rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "Go to hell, copper..."

"So, you confess?" The interviewer said.

"I do..." Hugo muttered.

"Care to snitch anyone else out?" The interviewer questioned.

"The principal. Scott. He's one of my assistants..." Hugo said, "Stupid prick..."

 **CLYDE**

"What happens now?" Clyde asked.

"You're the final interview...we've gotten everything. We've got the drug boss, and we've come to an understanding with everything else," The interviewer responded, "But we've figured something else out."

"What?" Clyde folded his arms.

"Well, two things, actually," The interviewer said, "The way Hugo murdered Shane matches the MO of the other killings."

"Does that mean…?" Clyde's eyes widened.

"Due to all the answers we've gotten today, we've come to the conclusion that Hugo had purposely forced you into a debt, causing you to become a target." The interviewer began.

"He's done it before….four times. We've got files here that involve three or four other murders that were done in the same way, all of them being bunnies, like yourself." The interviewer sighed.

"If your friends hadn't protected you, you would've become the next victim." The interviewer finished.

"I'm so glad that I have good friends..." Clyde said, weakly.

"Also, with the help of Freddy and his father, we've also found out who was murdering the kids at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza establishment." The interviewer finished.

"What can be done?" Clyde asked.

"We're going to arrest him." The interviewer replied.

"Who was it?" Clyde raised an eyebrow.

 **/**

"Welcome back to News at Nine, with Jill Cranley, and Carl Johnson." The narrator spoke over the intro to the news.

"It seems like things have been getting pretty tense in Waterview lately." The newsman said.

"That's right Carl," Jill responded, "The principal of Waterview High was been connected to the drug-boss named Hugo Fazbear. You may also know him as the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment. The company that was plagued by the murders of children back in the late eighties."

"What happens to him now?" Carl turned to his colleague.

"He's been thrown in jail. He was also connected to the murder of Shane Shadow, the son of Trevor Shadow, who was murdered over a week ago." Jill explained.

"The police aren't confirming anything, but they have a strong suspicion that Hugo Fazbear is the person who has been killing rabbits for the last few years." Jill finished.

"Scary..." Carl commented.

"Yeah, those poor people..." Jill frowned.

 **/**

"Another Fazbear story," Jill began, "An addition to the previous story we've mentioned, Aiden Bowen, 18, and Red Fazbear, 19, went missing the other day at the top of Blue Mountain."

"Witness accounts say that the two got into a fight, though nobody can give an exact reason why," Jill continued, "This caused the two bears to topple over the side of the cliff and possibly, to their deaths."

"The police have found the body of Aiden Bowen, with multiple bruises and knife wounds, the largest one of them being a large wound below the jaw." Carl explained.

"From what the police have mentioned, Aiden had died before the fall. But nobody is sure where the second victim is." Carl continued.

"The police aren't sure where the knife is, but they've opened an investigation to figure out what happened to Red Fazbear, who is still missing at this time." Carl finished.

"I feel awful for Red's brother. He's lost his father and brother in the same week." Jill said.

"My personal condolences for his brother..." Jill frowned.

"Let's hope that there's a slimmer of hope for Red Fazbear, who knows? Maybe he'll come back alive..." Carl said.

"I'm doubtful, Carl." Jill responded.

 **/**

Jeremy slammed the door shut of the horror attraction. It was going to be open in about a week and he needed to prepare for the week. He'd hired somebody to take over the night-shift, but he had something to sort out first.

One by one, he took the old animatronics apart. There was one thing that he was thankful for to Fazbear Entertainment. They taught him how to operate the suits. He was so surprised when he found out that they could be worn, he had to take the opportunity!

Those kids...with their juicy smiles. Jeremy would grin as the child's smiles faded shortly after he'd pierced their chests with a sharp blade.

After the four animatronics were dealt with, he saw a golden bear floating in front of him. He backed away and raised the crank above his head.

"Back the fuck off!" Jeremy shouted.

The bear vanished and was replaced with a ghostly vision of the child. The male ran away from the child and into the back room, where he was confronted with four other spirits of children. He backed away from the fifth kid as he approached.

Jeremy noticed an empty suit on the other side of the room. He ran over to it with a grin on his face. He stepped into the suit, dropping the crank beside him.

"Ha ha! Assholes!" He exclaimed with a grin. His happiness was short-lived as the suit began to close on his body. The suit crushed his body and blood spilled out of the suit. He collapsed onto the ground and rested against the wall as the suit began to vibrate.

The clock struck twelve and the lights went off. The door shut automatically, leaving the room closed forever.

 **EPILOGUE**

Freddy and Bonnie sat in Bonnie's room. Freddy rested against Bonnie's shoulder, "I hated that..."

"Hated what?" Bonnie asked.

"Being interviewed like that..." Freddy responded.

"Ditto..." Bonnie sighed.

"Think things will ever get back to normal?" Freddy questioned.

"I doubt it," Bonnie replied honestly, "We'll be grieving for a while, but at least we'll be here to help each other, right?"

"You know what I was saying earlier?" Freddy asked.

"Which part?" Bonnie grinned.

"The part when I said that when our eyes met, something was formed," Freddy smiled, "It wasn't friendship, it was a relationship, right?"

"Fuck yeah it was!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I love ya, you know that, right?" Freddy smiled.

"Of course." Bonnie responded.

"I can't wait till we graduate..." Freddy smiled, "No more drama...maybe we could actually go further with this..."

"We don't have to wait 'till then..." Bonnie grinned.

"I can deal with that..." Freddy kissed Bonnie on the cheek. Bonnie pulled Freddy close and pulled him atop of the bunny.

Clyde and Foxy sat together on the couch, "I hate being interrogated..." Foxy commented.

"I can't believe they didn't charge me..." Clyde smiled weakly, "That guy was so nice..."

"I wouldn't have let them, anyway..." Foxy said, "But I give props to that guy, he might've saved our asses, there."

"Yeah..." Clyde rubbed his head, "God...I feel so bad for Red..."

"I hate this damn town." Foxy growled, "It's a fucking hell-hole. I mean, before we came here, nothing ever happened to any of us..."

"Ditto." Clyde sighed, "I'm so tired..." He muttered.

"After graduation, did ye wanna bail?" Foxy asked.

"Of course I do…!" Clyde shouted weakly, "As soon as possible..."

"Wanna get kicked out before graduation?" Foxy asked, a grin gracing his face.

"No thanks..." Clyde rolled his eyes.

"How about we watch a movie?" Clyde questioned.

"A horror movie?" Foxy's grin widened.

"As long as it involves the gropage of the assage!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up..." Foxy switched on the television.

Bonnie held Freddy close and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm so glad that I met you..." Bonnie muttered.

"It was an amazing and lucky twist of fate that I managed to meet such an amazing little bunny like yourself..." Freddy replied, with a warm smile gracing his face.

"I know this might sound a little strange but...after we finish school here, I was wonderin'..." Bonnie rubbed his shoulder.

Freddy grinned and nipped Bonnie's neck, "Hm?"

"I really feel like I can...spend the rest of my life with you..." Bonnie explained, "Do you feel the same?"

"I don't ever wanna be apart from you, Bonnie..." Freddy smiled.

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Freddy on the cheek, "Come on, we should hurry up. Otherwise, there'll be no sex for either of us."

Freddy growled, "I ain't lettin' that happen."

It wasn't long before their room was filled with giggles and moans. Clyde and Foxy covered their ears, "Goddamn their loud..."

Clyde shrugged, "Turn up the volume..." Foxy picked up the remote and aimed it at the television. The sound began to drain out the sound of the manly moans, and Clyde and Foxy were content with that, that's the last thing they wanted to hear.

 **/**

 **19 DAYS LATER**

A battered and broken bear limped down a set of rails. He held a lit torch above his head, so that he could actually see a few feet in front of him.

He held a knife in his other paw. He whimpered and closed his eyes for a second, "I'm not gonna make it out of here..." He muttered.

He turned around and looked back the way he came. Shivers were sent down his spine when he heard moans echo throughout the mine shift.

He looked ahead of him and noticed a sign which read 'Service Elevator'. Had he just found his way out?

"Oh hell yea Red, you did it!" He exclaimed. He limped towards the sign and followed the path until he reached a battered elevator. He pulled a lever once he got inside and the elevator slowly began going towards the surface.

Red's eyes made contact with the light from the sun as he came closer to the surface, "I can finally go home..." Red whimpered.

The elevator suddenly stopped, not that far from the surface, "NO!" Red screamed, weakly.

He heard the sound of footsteps in front of him, along with growling. He brought his torch closer to the sound and noticed multiple sets of eyes staring at him.

"Wolves..please...no..." He whimpered, as tears began to form, "GET BACK YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! I'VE SPENT TOO LONG IN THIS SHITHOLE TO DIE NOW!"

He gripped his knife tightly and stepped back as the wolves continued to approach. He closed his eyes and inhaled some air.

He wasn't gonna die today.

 **Cliffhangers that'll never be explored.**

 **Well, unless people want to see an alternate ending, or an extra ending or whatever. :D**

 **I wanted to thank everybody who read this and I wanted to especially thank everyone for joining me on this adventure. Thanks so much for being so awesome, I love you all!**

 **Next time I upload a new story on here, It will be different, not a sequel to this. I'm not sure what it's gonna be yet, but keep an eye out! :D**

 **I'll probably end up announcing it on my FNAF one-shot collection, so as I said, keep an eye out.**

 **I especially wanted to thank; CyanideSpringy, Dylan, Crazyloconutcase, StallionOfShadows, The Guests and Endionic...**

… **.for being so fucking awesome. And for sticking with me from the beginning, till the end.**

 **Also, one more thing. I'd actually planned to kill Clyde off extremely early in the story. Foxy'd get a phone call during the party, alerting him of Clyde's condition, he'd bring his friends to Clyde's house and find his body.**

 **But I like the way this turned out, better.**

 **Bye guys!**

 **Completed 26/09/15**

 **\- RSM**


	22. Chapter 22 - The Depths

**I have a lot of things to answer at the end of this. I hope you all enjoy the FINAL chapter (extra ending) of FNAF: Waterview High.**

Red held his knife tightly as the wolves came closer, forcing him back towards the elevator, "B-Back off!" Red shouted, trying to scare them off. One of the wolves growled at him and came closer than the other wolves.

Red fell backwards. The wolf growled and pounced onto him. Red held the wolf back and pushed it off. He panted and pushed himself back, "NO!" He shouted.

He held the knife in front of his head as another wolf pounced on him. The knife impaled the wolf's eye. Red watched the wolf's body fall limp beside him. He pulled the knife out of the wolf and started walking forward.

"I'm not dying today..." He muttered to himself. As he came closer, the wolves stepped back. He held the bloodied knife tightly as the wolves backed off a little. Red took his chance and began running away from them.

The wolves growled and ran after him. Red panted and ran as fast as he could, almost tripping over a fallen wooden beam, "CRAP!" Red cursed. He turned back and looked up at the ceiling. It didn't look sturdy and it looked like it could collapse at any minute.

He cut the beam above him and dove out of the way as the roof gave way. The ceiling collapsed and tons of rocks began to fall. Red frowned as he heard the sound of bodies being crushed and the whimpers of the wolves. He looked up and noticed the beams leading towards him started collapsing.

"Oh, shit!" He started running the other way. Red clenched his fists and looked for the nearest way out of the narrow mine-shaft. After a few seconds, a flicker of light came into view. Red glanced at it and dove out of the way.

He looked back and noticed that the rocks had blocked his way back out. The bear grunted and winced as he pulled himself off the ground. He looked ahead of him and noticed that the flicker of light had vanished. He growled to himself and started walking forward, into the darkness.

He really wished he still had his lighter on him. Red whimpered and proceeded further into the darkness, not knowing what was ahead of him. He winced as he stood on something sharp. He stepped back and rubbed his foot.

He stepped back from the darkness and looked around for something to light a fire. He grinned as he noticed a lighter atop of a nearby table. He approached the table and snatched the lighter.

"Oh thank god!" His eyes came into contact with an old lantern. He picked it up off the ground and placed it on the table. He opened the lantern and flicked the lighter. The bear bit his lip and it the lantern with the flame.

He breathed a sigh of relief. The bear trudged back into the darkness, with the little light that he had. He lowered the lantern towards the ground and made sure that he stood clear of anything sharp.

He eventually ran into something. He grunted and raised the lantern to his face. He screamed and fell backwards, landing on some glass, as the lantern lit up a human skull, that'd been fused with the wall.

"Woah, woah, woah…!" Red exclaimed. He got off the ground, wincing as he felt some glass pierce his shoulder. He dusted himself off the pulled some glass shards out of his shoulder.

"Holy crap..." He muttered and raised the lantern up to the skull again, "Poor guy..." He muttered. Red paused as he heard footsteps approaching slowly. He gasped and blew out the light from his lantern.

Red held his breath and hid behind a nearby wooden beam, "Don't move don't move..." He whispered to himself. A figure dressed in what seemed to be mining clothes walked into the room.

"Dark in here..." He muttered to himself and lit a match. He walked over to a nearby wall and set something alight. Red bit his lip and shuffled away a little.

The room was lit up in a matter of seconds. Red slipped away from the wooden beam and ran off. He picked up speed and began sprinting down a dark tunnel, without any light to guide him.

He turned around and panted, "Crap..." He opened the lantern and lit it again. He walked through the shaft, being careful about where he was going and paying attention to any sounds that could result in Red being in danger.

Not before long, he ran into somebody. Red got back off the ground and raised the lantern to the person's face. It was another male dressed in a mining suit.

"What the…?" Red's eyes widened.

The miner raised a blunt object and tried to smash Red across the head with it. Red growled and kicked the miner in the chest, winding him. The miner coughed and fell to the ground.

Red looked behind him and saw the other miner from earlier, "BACK OFF!" Red exclaimed, holding the knife up.

"Get him…!" One of the miners exclaimed. Red turned around and ran as fast as he could, while dodging a few objects that the miners that were pursuing him were throwing at him.

Red looked over to his right and noticed the elevator from earlier. He noticed a wire leading from the top of it, to the surface. Red looked back and noticed the miners coming closer.

He made a beeline for the elevator. He jumped off the ledge and onto the top of it. Red's eyes burnt a little as he looked up at the surface. He rubbed his eyes and started climbing the wire.

The two miners growled and started throwing whatever they could find at Red. Red climbed faster, dodging most of the obstacles. A rock hit him square in the face, almost knocking him off.

He growled at them and climbed up faster, "God-damn it!" He cursed. One of the miners jumped off the ledge, to where the elevator had stopped for Red earlier.

He pulled a lever and the elevator began to move down. Red cursed to himself and started climbing as fast as he could. He felt like he wasn't going anywhere, but he was moving a little bit.

As soon as he got the top, he jumped for the ledge leading to the surface. His claws grasped the top, but he nearly slipped, due to the snow. The miners cursed and screamed at Red as he pulled himself to the surface. Red whimpered and panted as he pulled his whole body out.

He looked back down through the hole. He looked around and noticed that he was in the middle of nowhere. He whimpered and started trudging through the winter forest. He looked up and noticed that the sun was nearly setting.

Red holstered his knife and started running for the forest. He winced and whimpered as a surge of pain went through his shoulder.

Red's eyes widened when he noticed a road in front of him. He made a beeline for the road and tripped just before he got there. He laid down in the snow, unmoving. He heard a car stop beside him.

Red looked up and noticed a woman get out of the car and kneel beside him, "Sir!? Sir!? Are you alright!?" She exclaimed.

"Help..." Red whimpered. The woman helped Red up and put him in the car. They turned around and started driving away from the forest. Red felt his vision become heavy. He closed his eyes slowly and eventually passed out.

His eyes shot open quickly, as if only a few seconds had passed. He looked around and noticed that he was in a hospital. He whimpered and tried to sit up, but a strong pair of paws held him down.

"Calm down, little brother..." Red heard a familiar voice.

Red smiled, "Thanks, douche-bag."

"I'm so glad you're alright..." Freddy hugged him tightly.

"You better be," Red winced, "I saved your ass..."

"What the hell happened?" Freddy asked, "How'd you survive the fall?"

He coughed, "Aiden broke my fall...he got the worst of it."

"The police said they found a knife wound in Aiden's head..." Freddy said, "Aiden survived the fall too…?"

"Yea," Red responded, "He...he woke up after me. He tried to tell me that he was sorry but..I just needed to finish him off."

"That's crazy..." Freddy muttered, "What happened after that?"

"I stumbled through the forest for a while...I ended up finding this mine-shaft. Before I could turn back, the damn shaft collapsed, blocking my way out..." Red explained.

"I ended up eating a few dead wolves to survive..." Red continued, "After a long time of wandering around in the mines, I found this elevator...it stopped near the surface. I got attacked by these wolves, the mine started collapsing..."

"And?" Freddy asked, interested by Red's story.

"I came into contact with these...weird people, dressed in mining suits," Red rubbed his eyes, "I managed to climb to the surface and I found a road eventually."

"Wow..." Freddy muttered.

"Yep," Red nodded, "How long till I can leave?" He glanced at him.

"As soon as he deems you well again..." Freddy said.

"How are the others…?" Red asked, his eyes widening, "Are they alright?"

"They're all alright..." Freddy smiled, "Clyde was injured, but he's alright now."

"Am I gonna get arrested…?" Red asked.

"Nope." Freddy grinned.

"Why not…?" Red glanced at Freddy.

"Never you mind, that," Freddy responded, "Get some rest, I'll be back to check on you in a few hours."

Red nodded and watched his brother walk out. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes. After all he'd done to his big brother, Freddy still loved him.

"Thanks, brother..." Red muttered.

 **It wasn't much, but I hope it was alright! Here I am to answer the guest reviews, as I already answered every other review via PM. (Get accounts guys, xD)**

 **Guest 1 – You were talking about this one, I just removed the 'lesbians' thing in the description, so don't be embarassed! XD**

 **Guest 2 – I've been obsessed with that game lately, holy shit yes. So yeah, I was inspired by it MAJORLEY. XD**

 **Guest 3 – Thanks so much for reading! I'm so glad that you liked the AU! I'm not sure what I'll work on next, so be sure to keep checking for updates on my one-shot collection!**

 **Guest 4 – I believe you were right XD. And yes, I did forget.**

 **Guest 5 – BECAUSE I LOVE UNTIL DAWN OMGGGG**

 **I also was just blown away by the whole support for this series, especially from the final chapter. I got some beautiful and kind reviews and I wanted to thank all you SO much for being so cool. I love all of you!**

 **I'll put a poll up on my profile in a few days, asking you what you want to see next. This is only to consider, I will not be doing the certain thing that is voted most, I'll just take it into consideration.**

 **I love you all :3**

 **\- RSM**


End file.
